


Alternative Universe - Bowser Jr x Toadette the origin

by HamsterGirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dating, F/M, Next Generation, No Incest, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterGirl/pseuds/HamsterGirl
Summary: Years into the future Teen Bowser Jr has been struggling with letting his dad know some of the ideas he comes up with and Toadette struggles with anyone listening to her. When the two of them accidentally meet by Toadette's curiosity, both characters realize they have the same interest for each other, but are they allowed to keep their secret relationship from everyone?
Relationships: Kinopiko | Toadette/Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr
Kudos: 2





	1. Bowser Jr POV

“I really don’t want to do this again” he thought to himself while adjusting his bandana, “We’ve been doing it for years, you would think by now dad would give up” He breathed clenching his fangs under his bandana. That’s when the Koopa King stomped forward, his son staring at him through his own bandana,  
“Alright let’s see, Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, Roy and Larry. But I feel like we’re missing someone” the Koopa King said looking at all seven of the koopalings. He turned with a blink of an eye something was off, “BOWSER JR” he roared as Bowser Jr came back from hiding over the wall. Bowser grabbed his bandana ,and set him down next to the koopalings,” Alright all of you, this is a very important mission, you are all supposed to head out into the Mushroom Kingdom while I grab the princess. Make as much destruction as you can to the land” he roared. Bowser Jr sighing as the koopalings cheered in excitement. Bowser looking down at his own son concerned.  
“I don’t want to do this” Bowser Jr said whispering to himself. He was about to walk away when Bowser grabbed his bandana knot again,  
“Son. May I talk to you for a few minutes?” he asked lifting Bowser Jr off the ground, and into his arms. Bowser Jr was in concern as his dad walked over to the other side of the room. He set Bowser Jr down staring at him dead on his eyes,  
“Dad, please if I could just explai-“before he could continue his dad snarled,  
“You don’t need in explanation for me Mr.” he replied, “How old are you, Junior?” he asked. Bowser Jr letting out a sigh,  
“15 years old” he said crossing his arms,  
“, and how old were you when I told you about the princess?” he asked staring down as his still small son,  
“Four…. I think?” he cocked his head, and shrugged. Bowser nodded,  
“So you know your future, for the princess to be mine, and for us to be leaders of the Mushroom Kingdom right?!” Bowser nudging Bowser Jr with elbow. Bowser Jr sighing,  
“Well I’m just saying, you do this plan every single time we attack the Mushroom Kingdom. Every time Mario comes after you once again, and you whiny in your castle that your plans have failed. Look, I think you should try a different tack-tic. I even have blue prints of a machine idea I had made…” he reached into his shell pulling out a piece of paper. Bowser taking the piece of paper, and shoving it back into Bowser Jr’s shell,  
“I don’t want to see your drawings right now. I need you to focus on the Mushroom Kingdom” Bowser replied. He patted Bowser Jr on his shell, “Just make me proud” he said smiling as his son. Bowser Jr sighing as he walked away, and jumped up onto his own airship,  
“It’s going to fail again, and won’t feel sorry for you dad” he mumbled to himself while jumping onto the airship that had promptly came to his feet.  
However this is only the beginning of Bowser’s non sense. You see as Bowser Jr started getting older from the events of Sunshine, Paper Jam etc. he started to recognize the flaws in his dad’s plans, and how stupid they were. Each time his father went off to get Princess Peach, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, his plans always backfired, and there he would sit for hours on end talking to Junior on a new stagy that always turned into the exact same thing as before. To top it all off because of this bonding with his dad, and how he had to work so hard being a minion to Bowser he never got to meet anyone, and expressed his feelings towards a lot of things.  
See the thing is, everyone assumed he was this evil little brat who wanted nothing but power, but truth is as he got older he really just wanted someone to be friends with ,and help him take over the Mushroom Kingdom overtime. Of course being the son of a giant power hungry turtle, and being raised by Kamek, and Bowser to do nothing but kidnap the princess. Of course he wanted to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom, look how much it would make his own dad proud of him? Of course you can’t make everyone you care about proud of you all the time and unknown to Bowser Jr someone had a very similar problem to him.


	2. Toadette POV

“Do you finally have everything set inside your new bedroom?” Toad asked while coming inside Toadette’s bedroom. Toadette nodded slamming her suitcase down on her pink bed,   
“Yup, everything is put away, thanks for letting me move in with you” she said smiling at her best friend. Toad nodded, “I’m just happy I finally found a place to live, I didn’t like living in my office back in Peach’s Castle” Toadette sitting down on her bed,  
“That’s why you should of save your money with Captain, but whatever I don’t mind you living with me. After all I am your best friend, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you” Toad putting his hands behind his back as Toadette blushed a little,  
“Of course you would Toad” she replied standing up, and kissing him on the cheek, “It’s too bad you aren’t that well interested in both men, endow-“she was interrupted by Yoshi slamming Toad’s house door open. Toad running out of the room in concern, Toadette following him as he ran,   
“Toad, terrible news!” Yoshi said trying to grasp for air. His hands moving in multiple directions towards the outside, “Bowser has come to attack the Mushroom Kingdom again!!! ,and he has the entire Koopa army with him” The two toads looking out the front door, seeing Peaches Castle under attack by Bowser’s giant airship, as it was being followed by Bowser Jr’s Clown Car. Toad starting to panic,  
“OH NO, not again YOSHI! Quick lets go if there’s still time” he said beginning to run. Toadette running with he but he stopped to look at her. She looked confused as he grabbed her right shoulder giving her a serious look, “Stay here, it’s safer for you. I’m a guard I know how to handle this” Toadette staring back looking very hurt by what he had just said to her,   
“But… they need me…” she said staring at the red, and white capped mushroom. Toad pushing her back,  
“No they don’t, they need me more importantly. Get back into the house, and hide.” He continued shoving Toadette back, “I don’t want you getting hurt” Yoshi grabbing Toad’s vest,   
“Forget about Toadette, we need to hurry up! “Yoshi said as Toad yelped. Toadette sighing as she walked back inside their house.   
She shut the door, and walked back inside her bedroom sitting down on her bed while snuggling with her blanket. She tried falling asleep for a few seconds, by closing her eyes, but then waking up again a few seconds later by a large crash from outside near the house. When she looked up she saw part of Peaches Castle completely destroyed. She just sighed always the same thing, nothing new, they would have it back, and running in a few days they always do. She sighed again grabbing the remote to her TV, and turning it onto the news. Same thing as always seen before, the news station was freaking out about Princesses Peaches castle being destroyed,   
“Here I stand, across the street to where the Royal Princess Castle has been destroyed in half. The heroic plumber Mario had been flown off by Bowser, and his troops” the news reporter said as Toadette yawned at how boring all this was.   
She really wished she could one day go out, and save the world like her best friend who was Princess Peaches guard, and servant. Captain didn’t really let her go on adventures much or Captain was way too busy going on his own personal adventure without his other Toad buddies, that even she or them didn’t know where he went. She sighed, and turned off the TV not wanting to listen to everything on screen. She looked outside once again seeing Bowser’s airship circle around the castle. Panic being induced as larger bombs started going off, Andon again.   
That’s when she started to realize something, “if Bowser always attacks the Mushroom Kingdom ,and never leaves until Mario gets here, wouldn’t that mean the Princess is technically still here?” she thought to herself, which suddenly sparkled an idea in her little pink mushroom head. Quickly she got up from the bed grabbing her headlamp, and running out the door as quickly as possible, she had a turtle to beat, and princess to save.


	3. Toadette POV - The Mushroom Kingdom Hero

Toadette ran as fast she could to Peaches Castle as it was only a few minutes up ahead. Her plans were simple, reach the top of her castle, fight Bowser, and save Peach before Mario could. She knew she would go down as one of the bravest toads in history, and she would get so much praise from the citizens, adjust the thought of it excited her, and she couldn’t wait to get there! This made her run even faster, that feeling of praise took over her.  
As she reached near the castle entrance a pink dinosaur started running up to her causing her to slow down as she realized it was Birdo, the last person she was staying with. Birdo looking down at her mad,   
“What do you think you are doing?” she asked Toadette stopped running to look at her, “Toad was right when he told me you would do this.” Toadette nodding her head,  
“No, I’m going to prove you, and Toad wrong” she replied, “I’m going to fight Bowser, and you can’t stop me, and neither can Toad” Birdo sighed, and then grabbed her right hand,  
“Toadette, listen I know you’re young ,and at 16 I understand how curious ,and confident you are but, you can’t fight Bowser he is way more powerful then you ,and besides even if you get into Peaches Castle you still have to face his s-“ Toadette snapped her arm away from Birdo’s grip,  
“Well, I’ve beaten a giant bird before, so I’m assuming it won’t be so hard to beat a giant turtle like him. I’ll figure out a way” she smile, and then started to run off ignoring Birdo, and her warnings. Birdo to her was unimportant, and she knew she could do it as an adult,  
“You’re making a mistake, Toadette!” Birdo yelled as Toadette ran even faster. Toadette rolled her eyes, and continued to run. She needed to reach the princess she needed to be seen as a hero. She wasn’t focusing on the things around here. Everyone was screaming in the terror of tons of bombs going off. She was pushing terrified citizens out of the way without even realizing it. She heard Bowser’s voice roaring in terror as the Toads screamed in fear.   
When she finally made it to the entrance to Peaches Castle she was faced with a Green Toad guarding the door. She stared at him, “What do you think you are doing? No one is allowed in the castle at this time, and you know that very well as a citizen” He said blocking the door entrance. Toadette putting her foot down. No this guy was ruining her moment of shine! NO, she wanted to be a hero, and she wasn’t going to let one of Princess Peaches Guards ruin it for her!  
“But, you don’t understand I’m going to be a hero” She pouted. Green Toad rolling his eyes,  
“You’re a toad, no one can defeat Bowser except Mario” he laughed, “But, really Toadette, you need to leave it’s not safe for a pretty toad like yourself.” Toadette pouted again, this guy was just being a giant jerk to her at this point. She shoved him out of the way, and opened the castle “TOADETTE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he screamed,   
“Saving the princess” she replied back. Green Toad trying to grab her but she was too far away,   
“But you don’t understand even before Bowser’s there’s Bowser J-“she slammed the door shut at him, and whipped her hands off from the dust. No that guy was solved, onto the real threat! With a slow pace she looked around the empty castle. Everyone had gone into hiding; it was actually quite quiet unlike the last few times where the only thing you could hear was Toad’s chatting away.   
She finally started to make her way up the castle stairs. This was a complete piece of cake! Bowser didn’t have much protection, and it was easy getting past that Green Toad. But then that got her thinking as she went up the flight of stairs. Why was this too easy? Whelp, her question was answered when reached the second level hearing someone in one of the control rooms laughing as she heard the sound of a bomb-omb about to go off.   
She gasped a little grabbing onto the broken part of the wall ,and jumping up to get a peak of what was going on, “AHA, you want another bomb thrown at you citizen’s?” her eyes widening noticing Bowser’s bratty son Bowser Jr in front of a broken window throwing bombs. He laughed again as the bombs hit the ground, and exploded making more toads scream, “You toads are so stupid ,and scared” he said bouncing up ,and down while teasing them. Toadette started to get curious, and trying to figure out where he was exactly getting all these bombs from. If she could just get a bit closer she might be able to sneak past him.   
Slowly she got up from where she was hanging up from, and started to lift her body weight, but there was one problem. Her body weight was too heavy causing her to unbalance, and almost fall, “NO, I can’t fall” she said out loud making Bowser Jr turn around, and notice her. The two staring at each other as she continued to struggle to get up onto the rooms floor. Bowser Jr just staring at her in shock as she finally got onto the floor,   
“May I ask what you’re doing?” he asked, “I might as well ask before I kick you out” He grabbed a hold of her arm, “or as a matter of fact keep you up here ,and let my dad find out about you. You’ll be toast by the time he comes to check on me” He laughed,   
“Well I came here to fight your dad, and if you will excuse me” she said pushing his hand away, “I need to get going, so if you could just let me get to the next flight of stairs” she smiled. Bowser Jr looking at her again shocked,   
“Woah” he said running back up to her, “No one is going up to my dad all Willy nilly,and you’re not expiation. Look at you’re as weak as any other Toad. You already had struggle getting up those stairs” he growled. Toadette nodding,   
“HA, you’re not as better as your own dad.” She said continuing to walk. Bowser Jr getting irritated and grabbing Toadette’s sides. She gasped struggling to break free from his grip as he began to squeeze her, “Put me down” she yelled, “TOAD” she screamed again as Bowser Jr kept his grip of her,  
“Honestly what makes you think you can just go up, and recuse mama peach like that?” he turned her around to face him, “Do you really think you would save her like that from my dad all easily” he asked backing up to the broken window, “it’s not that easy” Toadette not knowing what to do, and kicking him in the stomach making him yell, and knock her down onto the ground,   
“You’re wrong” she replied Bowser Jr trying to gain his balance, she got up ,and grabbed his bandana choking him as she squeezed It as tight as she could, “Listen here, you self-center giant turtle. I am tough enough to break your neck, and I’m tough enough to even rip you in half. I am not going to take your back talk ,and I’m going to fight your dad whether you like it or not ,and you have no way of controlling me” she replied choking even more as he let out a few gags, “Do you understand me?” she said getting close to his face. He only nodded pulling himself back to break free from Toadette’s grip. He relaxed his body a bit, and smiled,  
“Never seen anyone talk back to me like that!” he said in surprise, “I have to ask, how old you are?” Toadette backing up in surprise,   
“16” she replied. Bowser Jr walking up to her closer,  
“You’re only a year older than me this is interesting.” He smiled, while grabbing an item from his left side making her fall to the ground, “Doesn’t matter. You’re still on Mario side ,and you seem quite useless to me so…” he smirked while taking out a bazooka ,and aiming it straight at her face, his body in a perfect arch ,and his right shoulder passing his neck just a bit. He kept his right abandon the trigger as Toadette stood frozen in her own fear.   
She screeched, and continued to back up on the ground, there was no way Bowser Jr could be this mean? She thought to herself as Bowser Jr smiled, “Any last words? I got to get back to killing some more Toads” he laughed. Toadette staring back horrified she had to think of something fast, she definite didn’t want to end up being killed by Bowser Jr,  
She shivered as she looked at the bazooka noticing his logo, and signature imbedded at the bottom of it, “Yeah did you make that thing? That’s quite impressive considering you’re only 15” she replied Bowser Jr setting down the gun in shock, which caused the trigger to go off which shot out a bomb-mob. The two of them staring as it hit the wall, and exploded making a giant gaping hole in the castle. Bowser Jr turned back to her,   
“I made the thing when I was 12. Used it ever since” Toadette’s eyes glittering in excitement,   
“Wait, you like making machines to?” she asked curious. Bowser Jr nodding his head, picking up the gun, and rubbing the side,   
“Of course I do” he laughed as Toadette looked very interested in what he had made,   
“This makes so amazing for a 12 year old” she smiled, while touching the rough surface. She looked at Bowser Jr, who was staring at her in complete shock,   
“Really…? No one ever noticed I even made it. My dad was so focused on the Mushroom Kingdom he never really got the time to see my work, and talk to me about it” His face starting to look very disappointed. Toadette noticing he seeming wanting to talk about it, making her more interested in these machines he had been creating,   
“Do you have anymore?” she asked curious. Bowser Jr putting the bazooka to the side,   
“Sadly not here in the Mushroom Kingdom, but I have TONS in the Dark Lands.” He sighed putting his head down, “My dad will only notice them if it’s fighting for Mario” he kept his head down while walking near the broken window again,   
“Can you show me some of them sometime?” she asked cocking her head. Bowser Jr turning around, and looking at her again in surprise,  
“No you don’t, you just want to use it for ideas on how to kill my dad you don’t?” he snapped pushing his body straight forward while pointing at her. Toadette putting her hands up,  
“WHAT?! No” she replied,” I’m actually generally interested in what you’re doing. I do the exact same thing you do” she said Bowser Jr looking at her confused,  
“Ok but, you’re one of the most known female toads, the only thing I see you doing is being a normal toad but the only difference is you’re a girl” he looked down at her dress ,and then stared at her pink braids as they rocked back ,and forth from the wind,   
“Well, just because I’m a toad, doesn’t mean I have to act like a toad” she laughed grabbing his sides. Bowser Jr pushing her away,  
“Don’t touch me” he snarled. Toadette backing up a little,  
“No, I’ll prove it to you” She began to reach inside her cap pulling out some pieces of paper she had stored. Bowser Jr looking at them interested, “These are some of my ideas I’ve had for the Mushroom Kingdom to improve on security, but when I gave it to the Princess to review” Toadette let out a long sigh, “She was too busy focusing on Bowser being a threat to the kingdom. I just feel like this place is so… vulnerable you know?” Bowser Jr nodded in agreement,   
“Yeah… I know that’s why it’s so easy for my dad to attack this place” Toadette watching him close his eyes for a few seconds putting his right, and on the side of his head thinking. A few seconds later reaching into the back of his shell, and grabbing a piece of blue paper. He blushed, “You aren’t the only one who’s been working on some plans on how to keep the kingdom safe. I’ve been working on a new kidnapping straggly for my dad” he pushed the paper towards her, encouraging her to look at it.  
Toadette staring at him again, “You can look at it. I’m not going to hurt you for it” he let out a smile. But not the mean type of smile like before, it was like a smile that he really did seem interested in her. Slowly she grabbed it out of his hands looking down at what he had drawn, and written. Of course he was more skilled in drawing then she ever was, and everything he had written down was so complex, and detailed. She almost felt bad for the kid,   
“Well… I can see some changes to it. Like making Mario go this way, and some things should be arranged. If you redid a lot of the math he might be a be-“Junior shoved the piece of paper into her chest,  
“Tell you what, how about you take it, and do some adjustments to it” Toadette looking down at his tail as it began to wag excitedly. Toadette gave him a good stare,  
“Wait? REALLY! You’re going to let me do some adjustments to your work, Bowser Jr I’m hon-“before she could finished her sentence the door to the castle slammed open,  
“Is Toadette still in there?” She knew that voice from anywhere. Bowser Jr looked at her,   
“You better go” he said Toadette nodded jumping down from the second floor ,and onto the flight of stairs below, “WAIT before you go” Toadette turned to look at him once again, “Don’t tell anyone I let you go freely, my dad would kill me ok?” he looked worried. Toadette only nodded, and put the piece of paper into her cap,  
“I’ll be back tomorrow” she then ran down the flight of stairs. Quickly she ran down them seeing Toad at the bottom extremely worried,   
“What were you thinking, trying to go after Bowser?” he whispered shivering scared. Toadette just sighed,   
“I know I made a stupid decision I couldn’t get up there I saw Bowser Jr so I ran back down here when I heard your voice” she smiled. Toad grabbed her right hand, and began to drag her out of the wrecked castle,   
“You’re in so much trouble with me. YOU DON’T REALIZE how much punishment you deserve for even thinking about doing this in the first place” She turned around for a few seconds looking at the stair case, Bowser Jr watching her being dragged out. She smiled, and then turned back around. It wasn’t going to stop her from returning to him.


	4. Bowser Jr POV - is this a sign?

He couldn’t believe what he had just done. Did he really talk to someone on Mario’s side who was actually interested in learning about him? Bowser Jr put his hands on his cheeks in shock, his face in denial. No way, there was no he had just friended someone of the Mushroom Kingdom. He then slapped himself silly, well at least she was only a friend. It could be worse he could come attracted to her and be in a secret relationship that his dad would unapproved of, but how possible was that of happening right?   
He just laughed it out and sat down on the floor near the window, taking a break from his duties. He had work himself dirty at the end of the day. It was almost 7:00 pm he would have to go to bed in a few hours, but he decided to take a nap for now so he would be well rested for tomorrow’s work. When he lay down on the ground for a few seconds he heard a sudden door open. Turning around he realized it was Kamek,   
“Young master” Kamek said Bowser Jr getting up and jumping to his feet as Kamek stared at him, “Did you let Toadette go free?” he asked Bowser Jr shrugged,   
“Well I never noticed her” he lied. Kamek lifted up his glasses in concern. Bowser Jr putting his tail down knowing Kamek knew he had lied.   
“Junior” Kamek crossed his arms. Bowser Jr gulping, “You do realize she was the one making Papercrafts for Mario correct?” he asked. Bowser Jr nodded his head. He knew that very well,  
“Yeah but Kamek, that was years ago don’t you think you should give some sympathy- “Kamek hissed,  
“I’ve known your pop since he was a baby and by my own old age, I don’t like to forgive people who ruin our own plans” Bowser Jr cocked his head at the very old koopa,  
“That made zero sense” Bowser Jr replied. Kamek continued to give him a blank stare,  
“Come on, is your generation this dumb to figure out what I’m say in? My point is don’t you be letting people free if they’re important” he crackled “or better yet not at all. If you want to be like your pop you gotta be able to kidnap and kill others you know!” Bowser Jr sighed stilling staring at Kamek’s so blankness expression,  
“What if I can convince them to join me?” he growled. Kamek just let out a loud crackly laugh,  
“Just keep up the work young one” he turned around and began to walk back down the steps. Bowser Jr rolled his eyes. The old man could say what he wanted to. He couldn’t control what he could do with the things he captured. He walked near the flight of stairs and watched as Kamek left once again, leaving him by himself.   
To him at this point and age that was normal. He was always lonely, no one ever really bothered to talk to him unless it was for his dad. He sighed sitting down near the end of the stairs and lying down, as well as closing his eyes. Maybe just getting some rest would take away a lot of the stress he had all day. Once that fault hit his mind off to sleep he went.  
“You are the light towards my entire life. You remind me of each star I see. You’re beautiful” Bowser Jr got up in the middle of what seemed to be an empty mall. He knew very well he was in a dream and he knew it was trying to tell him something but he didn’t know what? The music continued echoing throughout the empty mall “Don’t allow these others to control, you’re perfect the way you are” Bowser Jr starting to have intense Anxiety as the music got more intense as he continued to walk, “Don’t let them control, Don’t let them control, Don’t let them control, Don’t let them control,” being repeated throughout the song. Bowser Jr began to scream and started to run as fast as he could.  
Eventually stopping when a cloud appeared in front of him, which made the music began to pound even faster. At the point it was screaming in his own ears. The cloud began to take shape forming into his own dad. He tried to step back, but a steal wall fell locking him in the area,  
“You disappoint me” Bowser growled, as he stared at his own son. Bowser Jr trying to speak, but another cloud formed into Kamek,   
“Boy, you have a lot of trouble if you think you’re gonna try and act like a nice guy” Kamek snapped. Bowser Jr began to scream sound loud he thought he was dying. He really wasn’t, but the fear he had made him think that. Seven more clouds began to appear each turning into every koopaling. Bowser Jr backed into the steel wall,  
“Would all of you just let me explain myself?!” he yelled, each continued to have an angry expression throughout the clouds and the blue colors of the mall.   
“Stop being a good guy” all nine repeated making him start to scream again. That’s when he had a sudden urge to run, as they repeated their words into his head. He ran as fast he could past the clouds as they disappeared and led him into nothing but pitch darkness. He stopped running as the music suddenly came back in its soft tone, “If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky” A more softer version of Boats and Birds was blasting out through the speakers “And you show off your light, I live to let you shine” He slowed down as a figure was singing in front of him. Curious he walked closer continuing to make out the figure, his “mother” sitting down on a fountain while singing. Bowser Jr slowly walked up closer to Peach as she stopped singing to look at him,  
“You looked so scared sweetheart” she said Bowser Jr’s tail swaying downward as he blushed. He slowly started walking towards her. She allowed him to jump on her lap smiling as she wrapped him in her arms like a baby, “its ok” she said as he began to feel much more comfortable.  
Well he did, until he saw something charging for him near where the steel wall was. A few seconds he realized through his relaxed version it was Mario. He looked back up at Peach who suddenly disappeared making him drop to the ground as Mario ran towards him. Bowser Jr tried to run away but he stuck in place and before long it was too late Mario ran up to him and let out a punch making him scream and wake up curled up next to the broken window.   
He shivered slowly getting up as his hair was flopped to the wrong side. Turning around he looked to the clock on the wall, “6:00 am” it read. He turned around again; someone had moved him away from the stairs and to the corner to sleep. He sighed laying down on his shell. He had this dream once again. Ever since he wanted to go against his own dads rules, it’s been reoccurring every single time he went to bed. He didn’t know what was causing it but he really wanted it to stop, it was so pathetic and agonizing. That’s when he flipped over off his back and onto his stomach, maybe something would change today when attacking the Mushroom Kingdom once again


	5. Toadette POV - Tatics

“This looks like a good place to go into” she said to herself as she looked at the giant gap in the castle. Although Toad “grounded” her from going anywhere, she still managed to sneak out of the house when he locked all the doors, by sneaking out his bedroom window. Then she took the long route to get to Peaches Castle. Quickly she started to climb and sneak into the wall, allowing her access inside. She jumped down smiling as the castle was as normal as it was yesterday, “Bowser Jr” she called, but no response. Maybe he couldn’t hear her? “Bowser Jr” she repeated still no response.   
Curious she started running up the stairs, finally finding Bowser Jr on the edge sitting with his hands on his cheeks while looking down sad, “Bowser Jr” she said once again, making him look up in shock,”Hey” she said looking at him smiling,  
“You actually came back?” he asked Toadette nodded,  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I? I told you I was going to return tomorrow, and tomorrow is today!” she replied while grabbing a piece of paper from inside her cap,” Here, this is for you” she smiled handing him the paper. Bowser Jr cocking his head curiously as grabbed the piece of paper. His eyebrows going up in shock,  
“WOW! You really redid this entire thing” he replied. Toadette nodded then he learned back up at her and sighed, “You should probably leave now” he said in a serious voice tone. Toadette looking at him shocked. Wanted her to leave? But why, she thought he enjoyed her company,” Kamek already yelled at me for letting you go freely. If he catches me with you again then well…..” he pushed her away a bit. Toadette walking even closer to him,   
“WHAT?! That’s ridiculous Kamek shouldn’t tell you to do that” she replied while grabbing his arms as hard as she could, “Come on, I’ll show you somewhere both you and I can talk” she pulled him up and started running down the stairs dragging Bowser Jr by his feet. Bowser Jr trying not to trip by how fast she was running.  
“Toadette” his voice in worry. She ignored his whinnying as she thought he would like where they were going better. The two of them finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, as Toadette continuing to drag him behind one of the halls while, looking for a certain door number. Eventually she found the right one and opened it. Of course like always untouched. She let Junior go of her grip as she walked inside the room,   
“Welcome to my office, that I used to work and live in!” she said excitedly. Bowser Jr looking around for a few seconds. He looked to his right noticing paper on the ground and everywhere on her desk. She really hoped Bowser Jr was impressed by how messy her room was, it just proved further she was extremely smart! Bowser Jr walked up to the desk slamming the piece of paper onto it. Toadette smiled as he looked through the entire thing,   
“So you’re using something similar to what I had planned, you know all the weakest points of the Kingdom?” he asked Toadette nodding as he noticed crossed out words which were rewritten entirely, Bowser Jr lifting his eyebrows up interested,   
“I mean do you like it?” she asked. Bowser Jr shrugging,  
“I mean it’s not bad but….” He kept looking at the paper “some stuff needs to be changed. Like with my dad’s aircraft. You’re wrong about a lot of the machinery in it” He grabbed a pencil and started to erase some of her writing. Toadette looking confused,  
“But, I thought Bowser’s ship only had canons? He could easily aim them all at the citizens and Peaches castle” Bowser Jr nodded,  
“But you know don’t know how the canons work. You don’t know how much amino is in, the radius it shoots etc.…” he continued writing, “the radius those things shoot is pretty far surprisingly for how heavy they weigh” Toadette sighed,  
“I’m sorry” she said walking away from the desk, “I should have been smarter about it” she sighed. Bowser Jr taking his focus off the paper and looking back up at her,  
“Hey, I never said it was bad…” he growled, “You can work on it with me if you want to” Toadette nodding,  
“No, it’s your plan not mine, I’ll let you do what you want with it and I can take it back and edit it again” she replied. Truth is, she was just afraid to work with Bowser Jr. She had always seen him be so cruel to others, especially Mario and she was so scared if she made the wrong move when working with him, he would hurt her,  
“No really, we can work on it together” he squeaked pointing the pencil he was writing with towards her back, allowing her to turn around,” Come on, I’ll get you started” he smiled. Toadette looked down at the pencil and back up to Bowser Jr, who was encouraging her to sit across from him. She reached half way for the pencil before starting at the young turtle once more. Could she really trust the son of Bowser? He was really in a jolly mood and acting nicer then when she usually saw him. This made her curious; Maybe Bowser Jr wasn’t such a bad kid when Mario or Bowser weren’t around? 

With that, the two spent the next two hours working on the plan. Talking to one another and getting to know each other. Toadette starting to get more comfortable with Junior as they discussed about things they liked and disliked. Occasionally Bowser Jr would crack a joke or two, which would in return, would make Toadette laugh and make Bowser Jr smile. This made their relationship even stronger as before. At first both of them were hesitant of one of another, but once they were comfortable they could talk at ease.   
Eventually Bowser Jr sighed and folded the paper back up, putting it into his shell, “I think this should be perfect. I’m surprised you helped me, you seem like a very protective citizen of your kingdom” he said. Toadette giggled a little,  
“I like helping everyone I can. It was fun becoming friends with you Junior!” she blushed a little. Bowser Jr looked up shocked at her,  
“Friend?” he asked curious, “Please, I’m not fit out to be anyone’s friend. Call me an acquaintance” His face turning red as Toadette walked up grabbing his hands,  
“Come on Bowser Jr, by how you interacted with me today, you clearly like me talking to you, so that makes us friends” she replied. Bowser Jr’s tail going up as he stared at her,  
“Ok maybe” he said backing away from her. Toadette looking over at his side,  
“By the way, is your tail always erected when you get interested in something?” she asked. Bowser Jr gasping a little as he opened his mouth and turned around noticing his tail,  
“Ignore that” he panicked pushing it down quickly. Toadette smirking. He was clearly interested in her and really wanted to be her friend, he just wanted to play hard to get and not admit it. Toadette just laughed,   
“Well, I’m gonna go back home now, I’ll see you around Junior” she turned around starting to walk to the door. Bowser Jr following her as she opened it. Toadette walked all the way out to the middle of the castle before gasping and turning around to look at Bowser Jr once more,  
“OH, I almost forgot” she said reaching into her dress pocket and handing Bowser Jr a hand written note,” This is for you call me or visit me, when you can I would love to talk to you some more” she smiled and then turned around to walk out of the castle. Bowser Jr staring at the note as she looked behind one last time. She smiled noticing Bowser Jr set the note in the front part of his shell for good keeping; she hoped they would talk again tomorrow.


	6. Bowser Jr POV - For real talk

“AHA, no one messes with me” he smirked as he threw another bomb at a Toad. The Toad running away in fear, which Bowser Jr enjoyed watching. While the toads ran, it made him think of Toadette again. Like normal toads, she was different. She was extremely outgoing and seemed so interested in him. Swishing his tail back and forth and putting his right hand on his cheek he thought about her for a long few seconds. She was so adorable and loves almost the same things as he did. Even if she was in it for Mario’s sake and he was in it for Bowser’s sake they still liked each other. He blushed thinking about how adorable her laughs were and how cute her entire pink mushroom braided face was. Then he frowned a bit, wait this was a new feeling? He had never been this attracted to a girl before, as a matter of fact no girl ever liked him until now,  
“Hey squirt, I brought you supper” a feminine voice said. Bowser Jr snapped out of his day dream and turned around seeing Wendy. Well at least there was Wendy he thought to himself, as he walked up and grabbed the plate which consisted of meat and his favorite snack romaine lettuce,  
“Let me guess, got beat by Mario?” he asked while stuffing the food in his mouth and starting to chew it. Wendy rolled her eyes,  
“Of course” she replied, “Did Master Bowser put you on guard duty again?” She asked as Bowser Jr continued to chew. He swallowed and nodded,  
“Like always” he replied, “When Mario gets here I have to get into my Clown Car, do you know where he is right now?” he cocked his head. Wendy nodded,  
“He’s in world 3 right now and just got past me, that’s why I’m here” she replied. Bowser Jr nodding his head. Mario was sure taking a long time to get here. That gave him more time to think about things for the distance future. That was until Toadette popped into his head. He blushed, it would also give him more time to hang out with her, which the thought of that excited him and made him wag his tail,  
“What’s go you so excited?” Wendy said looking down at him. He gasped; swallowing the rest of food and looking away from her, “squirt” she touched his shoulder,   
“Nothing, I was just thinking about someone” he blushed Wendy looking down at him. Then he laid down on the floor thinking about how cute Toadette was again,”Hey Wendy, what’s the word when you have a infatuation for someone called” his face turning a deeper red. Wendy thinking for a few seconds,  
“Hmm, infatuation? You mean like a crush?” she asked. Bowser Jr putting his arms and hands on his chest and puffing out his cheeks,  
“Yeah that” he replied breathing out very slowly, Wendy just starting to intensely giggle at the prince. Bowser Jr looking back at her not liking how she was laughing at him. He really had never experienced something like this and her giggling was not helping his problem,  
“Are you really freaking out about a girl?” she asked, “or maybe me and the other koopalings were right and you have a crush on a boy” she kicked him a little with her shoe as a nudge. Bowser Jr getting angry and deciding to jump back up,   
“NO, firstly it’s a girl, secondly I don’t even know if she would date me” he growled, “I mean…. She’s extremely cute … has a great personality…. Is literally just like me and we have so much in common” he blushed again as he knew he would blabber on about Toadette,  
“Are you trying to step down from those magazines I always catch you lo-“  
“NO” he growled, “That’s not what I was going for at all” he snarled. Wendy looking at him again, “Besides I don’t even know if I have a crush on her “his arms moving as he said it. Wendy just laughed again,  
“And why do you say that?” she asked. Bowser Jr blushed turning his head back away from Wendy,  
“Because, it’s not like you know, I’m attractive to her body or want her for my own guilty pleasures” he growled while putting his head half way in his shell.  
“Squirt, you can have a crush on someone even when you’re not attracted to their body, it’s literally the same definition of a crush. Just admit you have a crush on someone, you’re making it so difficult on yourself” she sat down on one of the air vents and stared at the koopa prince. He sighed knowing she was right. He really did start to have feelings for Toadette that he didn’t really want to admit to anyone. He kicked the floor in anger knowing he wasn’t going to get her anyways, he really just wanted to make his dad proud of him for accomplishing something first,  
“Wendy….” He sighed again sitting next to her, “When are we going back home?” he cocked his head. The older koopa gasped in surprise,   
“What are you talking about?! This is our home. Master Bowser told all of us when he kills Mario for the good, all of this land will be ours, everything in it. The citizen’s, the shops, everything you can possibly think” Then Wendy started to blab on about the Mushroom Kingdom, him coming the prince of it, Princess Peach finally being his mother, etc. basically stuff he has already heard before in his entire life. This made his mind start to wonder off. He wonders if Toadette struggled off with the exact same thing. Did people always rant to her about the wonderful things in the future when Mario marries Peach finally in his life? Then that made him think of Toad and the sudden realization……. Was Toad her boyfriend? Was his chance completely taken? “I think Master Bowser would give me more make up when he becomes king of the Mushroom Kingdom and you paint- are you even listening or are you thinking about that girl that turns you on, again?” Bowser Jr looking at her angry,   
“Wendy shut up” he replied, “just shut up okay, dad is not going to rule the Mushroom Kingdom EVER” he pointed his finger at her. Wendy starting to look very disappointed,  
“But-“   
“Don’t you understand? Do you not ever notice how his plans are always the same? He never gives anything else a chance that could completely destroy Mario entirely. GIVE IT UP ALREADY!” he snapped hitting his head with his hand in frustration. Wendy’s face turning sad,  
“I just wanted…. You to be grateful….” She looked as if she was going to cry, “I didn’t mean to make you upset Prince Bowser” Bowser Jr looking up as she had said his real name instead of calling him “squirt” He had to admit on his part he was being quite mean. He sighed again and jumped off the air vent,  
“Ugh Wendy just… look” he said walking towards the stairs, “I didn’t mean to get upset, my mind was on a completely different subject of things and I’m just….. Stressed ok?” he said laying down where he was sleeping yesterday, “I need a nap” he said putting laying on the ground smoke coming out of his nose as Wendy walked past him, she looked down at him once again,  
“If you’re so frustrated then why don’t you talk to your dad or even better talk to her, I’m leaving” She started walking down the stairs with a strut while closing her eyes. Bowser Jr slamming his head down on the floor feeling like crying. He reached into his shell taking out the piece of paper Toadette had given to him earlier in the day he turned laying on his shell as he unwrapped it,  
“I think you’re a pretty cute boy, we could become really good friends if you give me a chance, call me when you have the time (578-555-6783) or stop by at my and Toads house located a few blocks away east of Peaches Castle – Toadette” it read. Bowser Jr let out a long sigh and put the paper back into his shell. He flipped over and started to walk down the stairs,   
“Why, are you making me do this?” he said to himself reaching the end of the stairs and heading towards the haul and into Toadette’s office.


	7. Toadette POV - Worrysome

“Toad, do you have the remote?” Toadette asked while munching on a giant bag of potato chips. Toad coming out from behind the corner,   
“Yeah I hid it, you’re keeping it on the news until this crap with Bowser is over with” he said holding a bag of what seemed to be his supper, “I just came back to grab dinner anyways, I’ll be back early in the morning for breakfast maybe. STAY in the house” He walked towards the house door, “I swear if I catch you sneaking out again I’ll kick you out of my house” he starred at her. Toadette shrugged while shoving more chips into her mouth,  
“You aren’t my dad” she said shoving more chips in her mouth. Toad letting out a grunt,  
“I’m your guardian/ best friend and I’m 7 years older than you, your parents requested me to take care of you when you need help finically remember? So of course I can boss you around!” Toad replied staring at Toadette as she shoved even more chips into her mouth munching on them loudly making a slobbery mess while staring at him without blinking. Toad just rolled his eyes,  
“I know” she munched,  
“Ughhh, just keep eating your chips and stay inside” he opened the door and walked out “Sometimes I get so concerned with you” he mumbled to himself while shutting the door.   
Toadette continued munching on her salty chips while watching the news about Peaches Castle. While looking at the TV she began to cock her head when she noticed a light was on at one of the halls which were strange? No one was in there at the moment why would one of the rooms be lit? She took another handful of chips and put them in her mouth continuing to look at the room,  
“I swear that looks familiar?” she said to herself looking at the room again and suddenly noticing a desk and some papers scattered and then she realized, “That’s my office!” she said this time out loud. Now this was getting weird, only she knew how to get inside that place especially considering she had the keys which she swore she kept the room locked at all times… and then she realized something else. She was in there earlier this morning and she was so focused on the project that she forgot to lock the door which meant…”BOWSER JR” she screamed almost choking on a chip.   
Anxiety instantly hitting her stomach as she realized what she had just done, the prince of the koopa’s had gotten access to a lot of personal information she didn’t really want people to know about, as much as she liked Bowser Jr she couldn’t trust him with it. She tried to eating more chips but she ran out. She screamed in frustration and threw the empty chip bag down onto the ground.   
She jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen trying to figure out what to do. Firstly she wanted another bag of chips and secondly she had to get Bowser Jr out of her office. She opened the fridge and grabbed some pop, shutting it and grabbing another bag of chips on top. She then went back to the table and sat down.   
Opening the bag of chips she started to think about Bowser Jr again. While snacking on the chips, she thought about how nice he was today with her. She didn’t know that he was actually this way when alone without his dad. She just wanted to know why he went back into her office when she wasn’t there. The last time she had seen him she had given him her own phone number and address. He never said a word to her either just blushed while starting in awe. She thought about it again, he seemed actually really interested in her, especially when his tail got super excited when meeting her again. She took a drink of her pop and then wondered if maybe he just wanted to be more then friends with her, which almost made her spit it out,  
“I couldn’t have made a royal prince actually like me” she laughed at herself taking another drink,”Ok but, he had all the signs of having a crush on you” her thoughts would say, “It’s quite obvious by the way he acts when he’s around you, and you know what? You act the exact same way, by just thinking about him now” Toadette stopped chewing on the chips and stared into the distance realized her thought process. She got up from the table shaking her head. It had to just be an idea. Bowser Jr probably didn’t have her interest. Even if he did, she didn’t even know if they could both work out.   
She sighed once again and threw her now empty soda can into the trash walking back inside the living room to see the Princess Peaches Castle again. This time the light shut off to her office. She nodded her head, maybe she was just imaging the thing was on; she really just needed to get some sleep.


	8. Bowser Jr POV - Flashback

Bowser Jr yawned uncurling his body. He had decided to sleep on a cot Toadette had set up in her own office and it was so much warmer and comfortable then sleeping on the floor. He sighed continuing to cuddle with the blanket he was sleeping with and started to think for a long while.   
This brought him to a flashback when he was a bit younger and was with Princess Peach again. She was holding him up in her throne talking about his dad,  
“You know Junior, I never understood why your dad could just get away from me and try someone else’s kingdom” Bowser Jr shrugged,   
“Me neither, then again I don’t understand my papa very much” he replied while jumping off the throne, “All I know is that Mario is a bad man and you need to become my mother still. That’s why I’m so proud of my dad for trying!” he giggled putting his hands in the air while bouncing up and down. Princess Peach staring down at the little koopa prince in surprise,   
“You don’t understand your dad’s purpose?” she asked. Bowser Jr ignoring her and starting to walk around the room interested in the objects that were in it, ”Bowser Jr” she said while putting her hands on her stomach. Bowser Jr gasp as his own dad came into the room. Junior bouncing up and down happily as Bowser walked over to him,   
“JUNIOR” he roared making Bowser Jr stop bouncing, “get into your Clown Car you got work to do” he snarled. Bowser Jr cocking his head,   
“You told me to be in here” he replied, “I kind of want to stay inside and take a nap I’m pretty tire-“he was cut off by Bowser growling,  
“I don’t care what you want to do mister! Just go out and destroy the kingdom for Mario” he laughed. Princess Peach staring up at her “lover “giving him a look,   
“You know if you loved me you wouldn’t trash my kingdom” she said, “for pete sakes give your son a break” Bowser just rolled his eyes and put his hand on Princess Peaches back,  
“Come on, I’ll make it better once Mario is gone for you” he smiled. Bowser Jr backing away as she tried to hit Bowser in the face, Bowser stomped back making a large crack in the floor of the castle. He growled,”UGHHH look what you made me do!” he said while staring back at Bowser Jr who was concerned with his own dad, “Junior WHY aren’t you getting your Clown Car” Bowser roared. Making Bowser Jr jump up and begin to run away as fast as his legs could and ran out the room they were inside of.  
He sighed and jumped into his Clown Car kicking the insides of it, waiting a few seconds for the thing to finally start. He pointed for it to go out of the balcony. He really wished he could do something else for once besides demanding to his dad’s orders. He stood out to watch the Mushroom Kingdom in its despair. Dad had always told him once this land was theirs, they could do whatever they wanted to. Well looking out now, the entire kingdom looked terrible and not something he would like to be prince of. He held his breath; he just couldn’t wreck the place any longer. He should be doing something more normal kids his age did with their parents. In fact, he should be starting high school in about a year or two. But instead he was destroying his own future kingdom. He always wondered why his dad never let him do the things he enjoyed very much. In fact he always treated him just as the same as his others ….minions… He almost fell out of his Clown Car when he heard that word come into his mind “minion” it repeated as he started to breathe heavier,   
“I’m just a minion… I have no purpose except to be his son and for his own evil plans……” those words he said to himself made him turn to look at the princess as now his dad was gone from the room. He turned his Clown Car around and flew it over to Princess Peach, “Mama, MAMA” he yelled Princess Peach sighing,  
“Yes Junior” she asked. Bowser Jr catching his breath, she looked at him confused,  
“My dad…” he replied finally calming down. He sighed and adjusted his Clown Car, “my… dad…” he said again feeling sad,” … did you ever know I was just minion… to him?” he asked then sighed,” … does he even love me…” Princess Peach gasping as she stared at the young koopa,  
“Of course Bowser loves you, you’re his son” Princess Peach as Bowser Jr started to tear up,  
“I’m only here for my dad to get the Mushroom Kingdom… aren’t I?” he asked Princess Peach backed away a little; she didn’t exactly want to answer Bowser Jr’s questions,   
“How about you get back to doing what he said for you to do. I can’t help you with your questions” she replied pulling his Clown Car back, “go on now” she pointed her hand towards the balcony. Bowser Jr sighed tears rolling down his face. He had to go back and do it anyways. He slowly bounced his Clown Car back to where he was before. He couldn’t ever tell his dad about this and he certainly couldn’t continue to talk to Princess Peach about it either. It was quite obvious they were keeping it away from him as much as possible.   
His flashback ended and he was lying on the cox crying again. He didn’t know what to do and his life continued to dog pile into tons of events that made it miserable to even stay with his dad for much longer. He wanted to run away and make his own stagy on how to take over the Mushroom Kingdom by himself,  
“Bowser Jr what are you doing in my office?” a famine voice could be heard. He turned around seeing Toadette set what seemed to be a brief case down and finally shut the door, “I was so scared all night, because I saw my office light on and I was terrified you were looking into my stuff “she walked up in front of the cot pushing him up, “PLEASE, tell me you didn’t look through my stuff” Bowser Jr nodded his head while looking at Toadette who was opening multiple cabinets making sure everything was in order,   
“Calm down Miss OCD. I didn’t look through your stuff at all. I came in here because to sleep for the night because people were bugging me and this was the only place that was unlocked.” Well half of that was true. He really just came in here because she was pretty comforting. Toadette slammed the door shut and looked up at the turtle,   
“Well ask me the next time you want to come into my office” she said with a sigh. Bowser Jr nodding his head as he jumped down from the cot,  
“Look I’m sorry… you know it’s just been rough for me… I really shouldn’t have come inside here” Toadette just let out a little giggle as she folded it up and put it back where it belonged,   
“No, it’s alright I just didn’t like you coming in without my permission” she smiled at him grabbing his hand,” Want to go get some breakfast?” she asked. Bowser Jr blushing a little, “I brought some with me and I was wondering if you wanted to share with me” Bowser Jr looking pretty interested. No one has ever asked him to go do this before. Unless it was his dad of course, “Well you know I just thought because no one really visits you and never give you anything to eat I just-…. You know never mind, the food is getting cold anyways and I’m rambling” she walked a head while letting go of his hand. Bowser Jr smiled and walked with her out of the room.


	9. Toadette POV - I have to ask

“So…” Bowser Jr said as he ate the rest of his donut. He said looking down at the pink mushroom girl, “I’m curious to know, what your plans with Mr.Badman?” Junior asked Toadette looking up shocked and a little confused, “You know Mario? I’m assuming you want to protect the kingdom as an adult from me, how do you plan on doing it? I’m interested in knowing missy” Toadette drinking some of her coffee and setting it down on the machine Junior was sitting on,  
“Well I mean I always had the idea I could just use my machines to-“she was cut off by Bowser Jr gasping,   
“WAIT, you mean to tell me you also make machines?” he said in interest, “I thought you only made those paper crafts” Toadette just let out a snort,  
“Well I’m more a designer. I wasn’t exactly the one who built them; it was more a bunch paper toads at the time.” Bowser Jr giggled,  
“But you technically created them correct?” he asked   
“Well I mean technically yes” she replied blushing a little. Bowser Jr turning around for a few seconds and started to think. He turned around and began to smirk,  
“So let me get this straight, you except to take over Mario’s job as a hero to the Mushroom Kingdom when I become king by using Machines you designed?” he asked, “probably with your boyfriend Toad as well?” he snarled . Toadette becoming shocked by his sudden rudeness,  
“Who gave you the impression Toad is my boyfriend?” Toadette asked. Bowser Jr gasping a little then blushing at her,   
“I… just assumed since you two hang out all the time that he was…” Bowser Jr stopped talking and put his head down, “I-“Before he could continue Toadette just let out a giant laugh,   
“Well I mean if my brother is my boyfriend then I guess I need mental help don’t I?” she laughed. Bowser Jr staring up at her confused,  
“Wait, you mean this entire time Toad was your brother?” Bowser Jr asked,  
“Well yes, but I just call him my best friend, he’s basically both. Besides… he doesn’t seem like a guy I would be into” she let out another giggle, “Why do you think he drags me away from the castle almost every day? He has it all in his head I’m going to get hurt and injure myself, but I’m fine. I mean look at me!” she smiled and did a little spin around, her dress and braids following the direction of where she was spinning, Bowser Jr’s blush getting worse,   
“I see that” he replied, “but wait so because you’re single… and don’t take this as me wanting a date or anything… but does this mean you could maybe…. Join my side….?” He asked holding his breath making Toadette stop spinning and gives him a long stare. Did he just ask her to join Bowser’s army?  
“Are you asking me to join…. Bowser?” she asked. Bowser Jr putting his hands up against her face in a panic,   
“Nononono, I’m asking you to join me not my dad” he said jumping up and grabbing his bazooka, “think about it Toadette, you want to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and I want to rule the Mushroom Kingdom” he smiled handing over the bazooka to her, “If you join me we could do it together! We both have the smarts. You have the designs and I have mechanics to do it “Toadette starred down at the gun as he continue to offer it to her, “Please, I need a partner” Toadette looked up at him,  
“Junior….” She said pushing the gun away, “Thank you for the offer but…just because I gave you breakfast and offered to be your friend doesn’t mean I want to join your side…” she said handing the gun back to him. Bowser Jr looking at her and seemly wanting to cry,   
“…I just thought…” he looked like he was going to sob at this point, “I just… wanted to make my own thing and take over the Mushroom Kingdom without my dad’s help and I know you want to do the same thing” he let out a long sigh, “but I see you’re just like the other kids” he slammed his own gun on the ground and slammed his head up against the wall near the broken window, “You believe I’m just a runty old brat who hates the hero and I’m nothing but an evil little brat “after saying this he busted into tears. Toadette breathing hard as she starred at Bowser Jr’s mourning. She knew she had to do something before he got to a worse state then he already was. The poor child seemed quite lonely all the time,   
“Hey” she smiled trying to cheer him up. She grabbed his bandana’s knot and pulled him out of the wall, looking at him in the eyes, “Look… I wasn’t expecting to go up against you these past few days. I was only expecting to find your dad when I got to the top of the second stair case. You should be quite happy I didn’t see you as a complete threat” she looked at him with a serious face as she squeezed the knot even harder on his bandana,   
“And if you want me to be honest? I’m neutral about all of this stuff in the Mushroom Kingdom. I think it’s dumb these two constantly fight with each other over a girl, that literally none of them have ever gotten in all these years, I’ve watched it just as much as you did when I was a lot younger. I just don’t want to join your side because……” she stopped her sentence and let go of his bandana, “…I’m afraid it will ruin my reputation of myself…. I mean look I already got Toad on my ass for even coming here every day” she looked down at the floor. She really liked Bowser Jr, it was just hard for her to confess that feeling, as she wasn’t 100% sure her hypnosis was right. Bowser Jr took his left hand and lifted up her face,   
“You know you were right” he smiled, “you are different than most toads” the two of them making eye contact then both letting out a laugh when they realized they had another similarity. Bowser Jr took his hand off her chin and she looked up at the window.   
She turned back and smiled at the turtle, “You know you mentioned you didn’t want to take me out on a date. But if you want to we can go out in that field and talk if you want to” she said, it was the best thing she got to asking him out. Bowser Jr looked out and then back to her. His blush getting darker,   
“I mean… if Mario hasn’t made it by now… sure?” he giggled. Toadette smiling wanting to hug him and she was about to before suddenly hearing some screaming,   
“Toadette, did you sneak into the castle again?” she heard Toad say from the bottom of the stares. She let out a gasp,   
“OH, Bowser Jr I have to go” she gasped, “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow, bye for now!” She stared running down the stairs, “I’m coming Toad, I was just picking up some paperwork!” she smiled running faster down the stairs. Bowser Jr staring at her from the second level as she reached the castle floor.


	10. Bowser Jr POV - getting ready

“Jeez there’s just gunk EVERYWHERE in my hair” Bowser Jr growled as he used the shower head and some shampoo to wash out his hair. He grabbed a blue comb brushing it out and trying not to yelp at the tangle that was stuck in it. After a few minutes of struggling the tangle came out and Bowser Jr cleaned the brush off from all the lose hair that came out while brushing it, “gross” he cringed while watching it go down the drain. He sighed putting the brush down and grabbed some body wash. He squirted some-as in a lot of it into hands and started using it. He wanted to be extra ready if he was finally going somewhere…… that he and he hasn’t taken a shower in like three weeks,  
“Junior are you in here” he heard a deep voice say. Bowser Jr gulped knowing well it was his dad. Bowser Jr put his head in the stream of water as he continued cleaning his arms,   
“Yeah, I am” he yelled pulling his hair behind his back as he squirted some conditioner into it,  
“Well are you busy?” Bowser replied. Puffs of smoke came out of Bowser Jr’s nose in anger,   
“What does it look like to you?” Junior asked rubbing his hair with the conditioner. Bowser could be heard outside sighing,   
“Well I just came down to tell you Mario is suspected to be here tomorrow. So you better get your little butt ready” he snarled. Bowser Jr freezing, did he just say tomorrow…? He dropped the conditioner bottle and washed up. He turned off the showerhead and stepped out grabbing a towel and opening the shower room door,  
“I’m sorry did you say tomorrow?” Bowser Jr stared at his own father while having nothing on but a towel,   
“Yes, he came farther then everyone else expected” his father roared while grabbing Junior’s Clown Car,” Here, you know what to do with it son” he said as it bounced towards him. Junior staring at the car for a few seconds before Bowser pushed him away from it with his hand, “Get dressed first, no one wants to see you without your bandana and bracelets”. Bowser Jr looking down and gasping only just now remembering he was only in a towel,  
“Sorry, I just got out of the shower, I still need to comb my hair anyways” he replied almost ready to step back inside when Bowser touched his shoulder,   
“Why don’t you ever take off your ponytail? You know what I was your age I already did it; you look more like me when you have it off you know” Bowser Jr sighed. He knew his dad was right, but something in his gut told him to keep it on,   
“Well… I just want to look a little different you know?” Bowser Jr replied looking back up at his dad smiling. Bowser only nodded,   
“Well kid, just be ready for tomorrow” Bowser roared and then started to walk away. Bowser Jr quickly walked back inside the bathroom and shut the door. He didn’t want his dad to know why he was REALLY getting washed up for.   
He took the towel off his hips and looked in the mirror while grabbing a blow dryer. He turned it on and started to dry out his hair, watching it from turning all wet to its very fluffy state. He looked at it once it was completely dry. It reached all the way to just the beginning of his neck. It flowed just like how his dad’s. He could keep it like this and let Toadette have her opinion on it. Then he scrunch his nose a little, he didn’t like the thought of looking similar to his dad. So he picked up his pony tail and wrapped it around his hair continuing to adjust it till it looked right. He sighed looking at it was slowly growing bigger then when he was younger,  
“Ugh, pretty soon I’m going to need a new pony tail” he growled as he tightened the ponytail on his head. He growled in anger as he grabbed the hair spray and hair sprayed down his entire hair, letting go a few seconds later when it stuck up straight again.   
Then she came into his mind again, he had to make this perfect for himself. For starters if he could just get Toadette on his side, he could easily take on the Mushroom Kingdom with such a smart girl like her. Secondly she was such a pretty girl to him, how could he not resist taking her as his? He just didn’t know if she liked him as much as she said she like him.   
He finished adjusting his hair and put on his bracelets and finally his bandana. He just hoped tomorrow wouldn’t go as a friend zone.


	11. Toadette POV - Finally

Toadette looked out the window of her bedroom, the entire sky had turned a brown color, and she really hoped it would change back to its normal blue sky soon. She sighed and unlocked the door from her bedroom window. She jumped down the two feet and quietly shut it. She and Junior had been talking back and forth with each other for weeks, she thought the field idea would be perfect for the two of them to finally confess their feelings towards one another. Of course she had to sneak out the window because Toad had locked the front and back doors so she couldn’t get outside again, but she found out her window doesn’t have a screen so she could easily jump out of it.

On her way up to Peaches Castle she noticed something was “off” for starters, Bowser’s army was getting set for a fight by lining up around the castle. Another thing was Bowser was on top of the castle holding Peach in her grasp as she continued to scream for help.

Toadette started to run, she needed to reach Junior and find out what was going on, “Bowser Jr” Toadette screamed as she ran into the usual hole she went into to get inside Peaches Castle. She ran faster trying to find the young turtle prince, “Bowser Jr what’s going on?!” she cried as she reached the second flight of stairs. Bowser Jr next to his Clown Car seemly looking like he was going to go outside. The two locking their eyes together as Junior shoved a bomb inside his Clown Car’s mouth, the poor thing letting out a tear through its eye.

“Toadette you might have to wait on that date you wanted to go on” he said walking up front to her. Toadette cocking her head. She wasn’t concerned about why Junior and Bowser’s army were ready for war she was just looking at Bowser Jr’s appearance,

“You look so well dressed… did you clean yourself up?” she asked. Bowser Jr stopping from getting inside his Clown Car and looking at her,

“………Yeah” he replied, “But that doesn’t matter, what matters is you leaving. Look-“Toadette ignoring his warning and adjusting his bandana,

“Your bandana is so fluffy to. A lot whiter to” she smiled trying to put it around his mouth. Bowser Jr setting it down back onto his chest,

“Hey-“he growled as she tightened it up a bit,

“I’m just making sure you look your best” she replied, “I mean if you’re going to be a great leader you have to dress to impress” she giggled, obviously flirting with the turtle and trying to distract him from what was happening outside. It was starting to work to, as he stopped getting so fussy and got a little excited as his tail became erect once again. He stayed quiet and then suddenly grabbed her hand,

“You know I’ve been waiting for you all day. My dad said Mario was supposed to appear and he never did, so you know what? I think I have time” he said lifting her up and setting her inside his Clown Car. Bowser Jr kicking it, allowing it to start. He commanded it to go forward and exit a hole out of Princess Peach’s castle.

Toadette looked down from the ground, they were so high up that it was hard to barely see any guards, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the Mushroom Kingdom this” Toadette cheery voice could be heard, as Bowser Jr stood by her side,

“Are you kidding me? You need to go to higher heights more often, some of the views are amazing” Bowser Jr blushed as he held onto his own Clown Car. Toadette blushed back as she looked up at the turtle, his mood changing from all sad to quite happy. She smiled at him as he dipped his Clown Car down and closer to the field. Toadette looking at the field as he slowly stopped the clown car,

“You actually want to come out here?” Toadette asked. Bowser Jr nodding his head. As he jumped out and picked her up,

“You know, I think I just needed some time off, I’ve been in that castle for weeks” he sniffed walking out of his Clown Car. Toadette sighing as he sat down near a tree. She joined him sitting right across from him. The two being quiet for a few minutes before Bowser Jr began to speak again, “You know… my dad’s plan is going to fail right?” he asked. Toadette looking up shocked at the koopa prince,” It happens every time and when I try to warn him he never listens to me” he snarled putting his hands on his face. Toadette starring at him quite sad,

“Is that why you asked me to join you? You want a sense you aren’t alone knowing about your dad’s failures?” she asked. Bowser Jr looking up at her slowly,

“I mean when you put it that way…. Technically yes. Well that and I just want to do something by myself, is it not that hard to ask?” he growled and then looked up at the sky, “I just… Toadette….” He seemed hesitant to even speak; “I Wish I could be better than what my dad turned out to be” Toadette looked at him mainly in shock,

“You… don’t want to be evil…?” she asked Bowser Jr put his hand on his muzzle as he closed his eyes,

“I….” Toadette staring as tears began to run down his face, “My dad is going to be SO disappointed with me when he finds out this” he said. Toadette sighing,

“I know” she replied disappointed, and then beginning to blush, “but he doesn’t have to find out” she stared at the koopa prince, grabbing his hand as they could both hear noises in the background. Bowser Jr staring as he reached up a bit too close for comfort,

“What do you mean? He always catches me trying to build up an army, but if he saw it was for myself…oh boy would he kill me even more then he probably has at the moment” Toadette knew far too well of his concern. She really did want to be with him, I mean to her part, why wouldn’t she? He had everything she needed with him. Knowing how to make machines and easily start his own army? Who wouldn’t want to be in love with someone who had all that power? To add on, Bowser Jr was pretty hot as a teenager now. The last time she ever saw him up close was a few years ago when he tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom by himself.

“Unless you kept it secret with me” she smiled Bowser Jr cocking his head, “If we were to make a place in the Darklands and the Mushroom Kingdom we could both make enough machinery for an entire army by the time your dad passes” Bowser Jr gasping as she grabbed his bandana “I think you and I could be perfect partners if we tried. You seem like the right guy for me” she laughed pulling him forward and kissing him on the lips for a few good seconds. She was right about some of the things she fantasized how his lips would feel, for a koopa and having a nozzle her mouth fit almost perfectly around it. He was so perfect for her. After the few seconds Bowser Jr pulled back. Looking up at the young toad in complete shock,

“I…” he stopped in his track one from the daze and stared at her beginning to chuckle and blush. He was about to respond when he noticed Mario in the corner of his eye jumping towards the castle. He jumped up, “Oh no….” he said Toadette looking up and also noticing Mario. She looked hesitant as Bowser Jr gripped his bandana, “I have to go” he nudged Toadette before jumping into his Clown Car. Toadette jumping up as she ran up to his Clown Car,

“Wait” she said as he pulled the Clown Car upward,

“I have to go” he yelled. Toadette turning to see Peaches Castle turning into more chaos. She breathed heavier as Bowser Jr zipped off as fast as possible. She started at him as he got farther and farther away from her. Well her moment only lasted longer than she expected. But she wanted him back and she wasn’t going to give up so quickly for it,

“Did he actually enjoy that” she said to herself turning around and then back up at the castle again, “You should let me know sometime if you did…..” She whispered.

  
  



	12. Bowser Jr POV - aftermath

“How have you been feeling?” Bowser asked as Bowser Jr cracked his neck from just getting out of the hot tub he and his own dad had,

“Gash, like I had three dumbbell’s falls on my back and neck” he replied, “I might have one of the koopa troops come back out and give me another massage if I have to” he growled rubbing his neck with the ice packet he was given. Bowser grabbing the ice pack and adjusting it correctly,

“Well you better start feeling better because we still have to go out to the Mushroom Kingdom. I have a bigger and badder idea!” Bowser smiled while patting Junior’s shell. Bowser Jr sighing,

“It’s been like a week, wounds take time to heal you know dad” he snarled, Bowser giving him a look not exactly liking his tone of voice,

“Hey! So does a lot of things, but you don’t see me complaining” he growled back. Bowser Jr standing up as Bowser put his arms around his chest, “Just go and get some rest for a few more hours and meet me by my own throne “ he then turned around almost whacking his tail in Junior’s face. Bowser Jr let out a few puffs of smoke out of his nose walking back to his own bedroom trying to crack his neck again,

“Ugh” he moaned walking up to his bed and then jumped onto it. He adjusted his bandana on his neck and grabbed the ice pack putting it onto his back. He looked up at the celling. He didn’t exactly know what to do with himself at this point, Bowser continuing to be on his tail about him not caring that his stupid plans never exactly worked. Next to that he needed to figure out a way to meet with Toadette again and talk to her. It had been a month since they had seen each other and he was getting hesitant she would reject him if they were to meet again,

“Young one” he heard Kamek open the door. Bowser Jr lifting himself up from the bed, “Why weren’t you there when HE came?” he asked, “Are you turning on both me and your dad?” Bowser Jr staring at him as he pointed his wand near his throat,

“No, I would never do that” He growled, “I just… think dad should you know try something different? He said Kamek looking at him,

“And how do you expect both of us to do that?” he breathed. Bowser Jr starring as his wand began to charge up a bit,

“I just….” He seemed hesitant, “What if I was the one who took over?” he asked, “I bet I could get that princess here faster than my dad ever could, and you know it” he jumped forward making Kamek walk back a few steps. Kamek sighed and turned around,

“I know you want to play pretend Bowser Jr, BUT-“Kamek was cut off by Bowser Jr slamming his foot down onto the floor,

“I’m not trying to play pretend!” he yelled, “It’s about me actually making the Darklands better for once. Do you never realize how poor it is? Have you ever thought about you know redesigning it?” he growled, “Or how about booby trapping the entire place when Mario arrives? Do you and dad EVER take anything seriously?” Kamek turning around and starting at the prince once last time,

“We’ll play pretend later kid, I think you need some more rush. Good bye for now young one!” he said before walking out and slamming the door shut. Leaving Bowser Jr once again by himself, Bowser Jr turned around looking at the window in his room. His tail dropped to the floor knowing Kamek and Bowser would never listen to him,

“God” he growled while jumping back into bed, “Don’t both of them know I’m not little anymore?” he asked himself while slowly drifting back to take a nap, which lasted only a few minutes before his door opened again and Bowser picked up his turtle shell,

“Junior” he said making him stare back at him as he tried to jump down from his grip,

“SERIOUSLY? I thought you were gonna let me rest!” he growled Bowser just let out a laugh,

“You’ve had your rest” he said setting him down and rubbing his very long hair. Bowser Jr growling a little as he messed it up a bit,

“Dad” he said irritated. Bowser grabbing his own sons hand as the two of them walked down from Junior’s room to the throne room. Bowser Jr sighing as he sat down across the table with his dad. He folded his arms looking at his son,

“So, you didn’t answer Kamek earlier, where were you when we were supposed to fight back? You were in charge of our army REMEMBER.” He said Bowser Jr sliding down his seat a bit. Obviously he was put into a bad situation, “Kamek came looking for you and by the time he got to the second floor you were gone, so we had to rearrange the entire army” Bowser Jr sighed almost began to talk about his now girlfriend Toadette and how she unexcitingly came into the castle,

“He was helping downstairs did you not see him down there?” Bowser Jr turned around seeing Wendy standing right above him while staring at Bowser,

“I know him better then you do” Bowser snapped, “How you could possibly know that?” he asked giving his son a glare. Wendy just let out a laugh,

“Why Master Bowser, I was the one watching our other row of minions. How did you not see him with the rest of us?” She asked. Bowser stared down at Bowser Jr who was now tugging on his bandana,

“Junior” he snarled. Bowser Jr jumping up,

  
  


“Oh it’s true” he replied as Bowser growled. Bowser Jr jumped up from his seat, “Wendy had come to me before to help the other Koopalings settle down between Mario.” He said jumping off his seat and pointing to Wendy, “I noticed Wendy’s concern when Ludwig was fighting with Larry. I helped them bring it out which was why I as late coming back to get my machines ready for Mario” He looked at his dad. Hoping he would believe in the lie he and Wendy had just now made up,

“Just next time stay in your own position” Bowser sighed suddenly picking up a box which Junior cocked his head mysteriously at, “Here these are you as an early birthday gift, since I know your 16th birthday is approaching here in a few days” Bowser Jr jumped back onto his seat as Bowser slid the box to him. Bowser Jr sniffed it with his muzzle and slowly opened the box revealing some bracelets like his only they had spikes on them,

“Spiked cuffs?” Bowser Jr asked as his dad smiled a little,

“You’re the only one in the koopa family who doesn’t have some yet. I think you’re pretty old enough to have them now” Bowser replied as Bowser Jr slid his old ones off and replaced them with his new ones, looking up at his dad as Bowser had something else in his hand a spiked collar,

“I like them” he replied while looking at the collar,

“Good, now hand over your bandana, you’re told old for that things, I think it’s time we gave you something more mainly!” Bowser smirked, as Bowser Jr held onto his throat. He couldn’t give up his bandana it was a special item to him. His dad may think of it as a “bib” which made him look childish but he certainly didn’t want to wear the same type of spiked collar his dad always wear,

“I…” he replied as Wendy walked up undoing it his bandana, “WENDY” he yelled as she took it away from his neck. Bowser Jr jumping off from where he was sitting and snapping the collar tightly onto his neck,

“PERFECT!” he said as Bowser Jr rubbed his neck a bit not liking the new collar at all, “Now you’re really ready to kidnap your own princess aren’t you?” Bowser smiled rubbing Junior’s head, making him look up in surprise,

“What do you mean kidnap my own princess?” he asked. Bowser letting out a laugh,

“Whelp like my dad always said, you can gain a kingdoms priority by stealing from a that kingdom. Don’t you know I’m going to let you go out and kidnap a princess for yourself and for the future of your kingdom?” he asked. Bowser Jr looking up at him as Toadette flashed back into his mind. The news of this would completely break the poor mushroom girl’s heart, “I have the perfect girly for you two she’s out in the Snow Kingdom and she’s the same species as us!” Bowser Jr tried to looked excited,

“Edh, that sounds awesome dad” Junior replied while jumping off his chair, “thank you for the early birthday gifts, but you know I think I need to take another shot of aspirin and get to bed you know my body is still aching and all this information has really got to my head and ayah it would just be best if I get some rest” He backed away grabbing his bandana from Wendy and slowly exiting the room,

“I’ll think about that princess for you!” he smiled and then ran off faster. Wendy giving Bowser a look,

“I’m sure he’s excited for his new life as an adult isn’t he?” Bowser asked. Wendy rolling her eyes,

“I’m sure of it King Bowser” she blew a kiss up to the celling as she walked away from him. Bowser Jr on the other hand running into as fast he could into his room and slamming the door shut. He put his bandana into his shell and jumped back onto his bed,

“I really need to see you again Toadette” he breathed finally being able to nap for the rest of the day, trying to get his mind off everything.

  
  



	13. Toadette POV - intrest

“NOW, you’re allowed back in the castle Toadette” Toad said as the two toads walked inside Princess Peach’s court, “Today’s the reception of Bowser and Jr’s defeat” Toad happily walked up to his position waiting for the princess’s arrival. Toadette sighed as Toad waited for her to stand next to him. She looked over seeing a few other toad’s talking to one another seemly the Toad brigade to be in fact. She smiled walking over to the three toad’s happy to see them chatting,

“Hello boys” Toadette smiled adjusting her dress. The toad brigade smiled delighted to see their friend,

“Toadette are we glad to see you! The Captain went on his own for a bit. He told us you might be here” Green Toad said adjusting his outfit. Toadette smiled,

“Well I mean I can’t miss the reception” she replied still smiling at the toads. The three of nodded,

“I really hope this doesn’t happen again, Bowser and Jr both are just the WORST” Blue toad while pushing up his glasses. Toadette nodding in agreement,

“I heard Bowser Jr’s birthday is tomorrow” Green Toad replied, “Little snot is turning 16” Yellow Toad let out a laugh,

“HA, he probably has to spend it by himself” Yellow said, the two other toads beginning to laugh with him. Toadette adjusted her dress, which made her braids swish back and forth as the Toads looked at her once again,

“I heard hints he got in giant trouble with his dad because he left his own troop position” Blue said while pushing up his glasses,

“You’re quite lucky you never seem to hang out with anyone like him, Toadette” Yellow said looking up at Toadette as she back away, “Do you plan to ever do anything as an adult? You know Toad is perfect husband material” Toadette let out an irritated noise,

“We’ve been over this, Toad is my best friend and guardian besides he’s even stated to me he’s asexual- “she was cut off by Peach’s castles door opening up,

“Well at least do something that is not designing those machines all the time” He replied, “You’re one of the only few toad girls who live in the Mushroom Kingdom, be pretty” Yellow smiled Toadette looked over at the other two Toad recruits who agreed,

“WHAT” she said her voice almost cracking, “I don’t have to do that-“again she was cut off but this time by Toad, she let out a sigh never exactly getting to finish her sentences.

“EY, Captain Toad’s brigade they need all three of you” he said as the brigade began to run off. Toadette following Toad as he walked behind the castle, “All three of them? They’re stupid” Toad said continuing to walk behind the castle and up to some stairs that lead to the balcony. The two Toads’ walking up them,

“I mean they’re my friends” she looked at her own friend sad. Toad stopping at the stair he was on and turning to look at his own best friend,

“I understand, but you do realize they’re only using you because you’re a girl? They’re being flirtatious” then he groaned a bit and shivered, “arch, thinking about that makes me cringe” he said walking up again and almost reaching the top stairs, “But, I’m taking you the other way in so they can leave you alone” Toadette smiled as Toad walked inside. She sighed walking through the throne room where Princess Peach’s throne had been restored. As Toad slowly walked away, she thought to herself about Bowser Jr again. Knowing it was his birthday tomorrow she thought maybe she should stop by Bowser’s Castle and give him something. Then again she didn’t know how many people would react if she told them where she was going, ESPICALLY Toad.

She continued walking finding the others flooding the castle waiting for Princess Peach who was somewhere,

“Hey, aren’t you going downstairs with the others?” someone suddenly asked, Toadette looking a head as she saw Starlow heading towards her in a somewhat fast paste. She sighed,

“I knew someone was gonna notice me” she said Looking up at Starlow,” He could you keep a secret?” she asked. Starlow at the young Mushroom girl in shock, but interested,

“I bet I could” she replied, “Don’t make any promises though” Toadette nodded knowing what would happen if it was leaked out,

“So you know Bowser Jr?” she asked as Starlow nodded her head, “Well tomorrow is his birthday and I was just thinking about giving him a gift you know, because he doesn’t really have any friends… but you know people keep making fun of him and he’s actually a really nice person and I just want to approach him again from the last time we met. I’m just scared he would reject me” She blushed. Starlow looked at her looking as if her eyes were about to glitter up in excitement,

“That’s a lovely idea. Just don’t encourage him to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom again, how many times has he attacked it?” she asked making Toadette shrug. Starlow flu even closer to her checking out how she looked, “Well if you’re going to impress Bowser Jr, you’re gonna have to change up yourself a little. Like maybe I don’t know lose some weight? Serious how much do you weigh” Toadette changing from happy to angry,

“EXCUSE you? I’m not fat” she gritted. Starlow rolled her eyes,

“Also your braids are completely out of order, why do you make them flow out of place?” Starlow asked angry. Toadette shrugging. Starlow rolled her eyes pulling her braids back using her teeth and flying under just below her dress and fixing it for her,

“Anything else you’re going to judge me on?” Toadette asked,

“I’m not judging you I’m just giving you advise” Starlow scuffled smelling her, “You smell nice at least, I’ll give that to you. What do you use?” she asked Toadette getting a little irritated,

“Starlow, I think I’ll be ok without the entire spoof up” she said pushing her back a little, “I think I just need to get him something and I’ll be fine” Starlow floated back up as her star fluttered up,

“Well… that works to” she replied with a sigh. Toadette blinked as Starlow fluttered down near the stairs,

“Well. if you’re going to just do that, go into the kitchen, you’ll find some cupcakes you can give him on his special day” Starlow replied a little disappointed that Toadette didn’t exactly like the idea of prettying herself up. Toadette blushed and adjusted her dress again, allowing Starlow to break a smile,

“Sure let’s get some and head to the front of the castle” Toadette giggled, as she took some steps down the stairs looking at Starlow as she made her way down, “I’ll keep the dress idea up for you though. Have fun with the Mario bro’s later” she smiled giving Starlow a kiss on the cheek,

“You have fun with Bowser Jr” she laughed blushing a little as the two of them made their own ways.


	14. Bowser Jr POV - for you birthday boy

“ _Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Bowser Jr, Happy Birthday”_ Bowser slammed the giant cake onto the table, as Bowser Jr looked at it interested, “ _ **TO YOU”**_ Bowser laughed sliding the cake towards him as the cake read, “Happy 16th birthday Junior” Bowser Jr cocked his head as he took a fork and jabbed it into the cake. He sighed almost wanting to take a bite before his dad patted him on the back,

“I can’t believe you’re 16” he said rubbing his hair, “you’re becoming the Darklands own evil master mind so quickly” he chuckled. Bowser Jr gulping as he adjusted his collar and his hair, “You enjoy your cake, I’m going to go and set up new plans” Bowser roared as he began to walk away. Bowser Jr put the folk into his mouth almost gagging at how dry the cake had tasted,

“Ew Kamek made this” he whispered to himself. He took a few more bites, it always tasted like the same thing as every single birthday he had, he wished he could have something that was actually home cooked and really good, instead of just being whipped up really fast by Kamek with his magic. Than that’s when he slammed his face on the table.

Who was he kidding? This birthday was a bust, his dad was proud of him, but wasn’t exactly proud of himself. Before wanting to give up and cry into a bunch of tears, he’s heard a sudden door knock. He sighed getting up from his seat and heading towards the front door. He knew it was probably just someone his dad had delivered to come over or something, like he always did every year. He growled a little while opening the door,

“Hello, my da-“he stopped talking as Toadette stood in front of him holding a cupcake in her right hand with a candle on it,

“Happy birthday” she blushed handing him the cupcake, “I tried. Starlow suggested I pretty up myself, I didn’t do much except adjust my dress.” She blushed Bowser Jr grabbing the cupcake and hugging her,

“That’s alright” he said rubbing his muzzle onto her face making her giggle. When he pulled away Toadette tilted her head noticing something different about him,

“Did you get rid of your bandana?” she asked. Bowser Jr sighed as he shut the castle door and walked with her out into the Darklands,

“More like forced to take it off” he growled taking a bite out of the cupcake, it was from Princess Peaches kitchen he could tell as he used to raid that place all the time when he was younger. He shoved the rest of the chocolate cupcake into his mouth and licked his lips as he and Toadette sat down near a stream of lava. Toadette giggling a little as he cleaned his mouth with his tongue. Bowser Jr blushed; she always liked how she stared at him interested in how he looked,

“Well I think you look better with your bandana on, in fact I think you should keep it on” she smiled, “You don’t need a collar to be reminded of your father you are your own self” Bowser Jr gasping a little as she grabbed his collar and took it off his neck. She smiled keeping the collar in the grip of both of her hands. With all her strength she snapped the collar in half and threw it into the lava. She whipped her hands as the two of them watched the collar burn under the lava,

“Thanks” he said quietly still quite quiet. Toadette cocked her head and sat next to her again, “dad gave it to me as an early birthday gift. He wanted me to grow out of my bandana, he told me it makes me look like less of an adult” he sighed, “he gave me these spiked cuffs to” he turned to show off his wrist to Toadette, who looked at them interested. He breathed again, “He’s wanted me to change my pony tail to. He says I look more like him with it off, and apparently less like a girl” Bowser Jr noticed Toadette turning her head seeing his hair flow down to the tip of his muzzle,

“Well your pony tail seems stressed” she said suddenly lifting herself up to touch his hair. He growled a little when he felt her start to grab onto it and his hair, “I don’t think you have to take it off, but” she pulled back some of his hair into his pony tail and make a fluff of hair that went down from the tip of his ponytail to his eyebrows, “there” she giggled.

Bowser Jr looked up blushing at the sudden change of hair style. He touched his hair from the back out of curiosity, noticing how it slid back to the top of his head and he felt more comfortable that way. He smiled feeling a bit of relief from his tight pony tail. No wonder it was so tight when he always put it on! Toadette smiled as he relaxed his body a bit more,

“Now I look a bit more like myself then my dad” he laughed. Toadette looking down at his chest making him cock his head curiously,

“There’s just one thing missing” she said, “You should put your bandana back on” she looked at him smiling. Bowser Jr backing his head a bit in shock. Dad would kill him if he put the bandana back on! He couldn’t possibly do that! Toadette touched his right arm, “do you still have it? I think you look so much better with it on” she giggled while giving him a kiss. Bowser Jr blushing a little as he put his right arm into his shell and grabbed his bandana out of it,

“Yeah but I don’t know if my dad will-“he was interrupted by her sliding it up towards his neck, encouraging him to put it back on. He sighed, knowing it would probably making her more interested in him and to add on, she already destroyed his collar.

He blushed at the young toad girl and wrapped his bandana around his neck again. Her face cracking a large smile as he looked so perfect to her, “You look so much better now” Toadette uttered while she grabbed onto both of his hands, “Gosh, imagine when you become a real leader, I bet you will have so much in your army” she blushed. Bowser Jr sighing as she kissed him again,

“Edh, it depends on what my dad wants me to do. I still have a large support group, but it’s just not enough for me” he gave Toadette a serious look when she tried to jump onto his lap. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as Toadette hugged him,

“I can always help you” she replied. Bowser Jr getting a bit annoyed with her consciously grabbing him. He pushed her away a bit and put his head down.

“Well…my dad’s been talking and well… he’s trying to encourage me to date someone with a high royalty as me. Basically, a princess and well are you a princess?” he asked tilting his head. Toadette nodding,

“… as far as I know no. Does that mean we can’t be together?” she asked looking as if she was going to cry. Bowser Jr not wanting to make the young toad cried gave her a kiss on the lips,

“Not if we can keep it a secret from my dad” he said staring at her happily. She kept blushing as Bowser Jr was enjoying his moment with her,

“JUNIOR” he suddenly heard a giant rawr. He gasped suddenly remembering his dad and his own birthday. He let go of Toadette and jumped up,

“I have to go, come back when you can” he said beginning to run, Toadette watching him from the behind. Though he didn’t want to leave Toadette quite right now, his father was always important. He ran faster and finally caught up to his dad who had his Clown Car. Bowser Jr staring at it as he had put some new stuff into it,

“Here, I installed a laser for you” Bowser laughed as the Clown Car opened its mouth revealing a large canon like laser hole, “You’re going to need it for my plan anyways” he smiled and then frowned when he noticed Junior’s bandana, “…. And you took off the collar didn’t you?” he asked sighing. Bowser Jr nodded his head a little hesitant by his dad’s reaction,

“Yeah, but hey at least I adjusted my hair so now it’s not so long in the back” he smiled. Bowser Jr just put his hand on his head,

“You know, I’ve already talked to you about it. You aren’t going to be so tough looking as an adult if you keep yourself looking like that.” He growled, “But eh I don’t want to ruin your birthday since you’re my son and not so blasted two-face jerk from the Mushroom Kingdom. That and I’m tired, just enjoy the modification on your Clown Car we will get started on invading another kingdom in the next few days” Bowser then walked away really disappointed. Bowser Jr sighed knowing he was mad but at this point he just wanted to keep to Toadette’s words and have a great rest of the day.


	15. Toadette POV - Oppertunity

Toadette slammed the door to her and Toads home as she walked inside. As she walked to the kitchen she wondered if she would actually get an opportunity to see Bowser Jr again, she would love to at any chance she got. When she actually got to the kitchen Toad was making some supper, he smiled as he saw her,   
“There you are! You’ve been gone almost all day” he laughed, “So where have you been?” he asked putting a few healthy foods together. Toadette blushed a little,   
“Well I’ve been out around the Mushroom Kingdom with my new boyfriend so… I guess I’ve been busy” she smiled. Toad dropped the knife he was using and looked at his pink friend.  
“A boyfriend? Did you finally pick out someone from the Mushroom Kingdom, who was interested in you?” he asked interested. Toadette shrugged not knowing if it was necessarily a good idea to tell Toad, who it exactly was, considering Bowser Jr was so hesitant about his father finding out and Toad wasn’t the best person to like Bowser or Jr,  
“I guess you could say they come around here a lot” she blushed. Toad gasping,  
“So you’re finally dating Captain? This is great! I knew you would pick him” Toad jumped up excited. Toadette using a hand gesture to settle him down.  
“No, its not Captain, it’s someone else… but don’t worry they are still from the Mushroom Kingdom… well kind of” she replied smiling at her friend,   
“You didn’t pick any of those Toads who were giving you the looks were you? Because you do know they only want you for well… other reasons” Toadette looking at him shocked, knowing way to well what he was referring to. She coughed disgusted,  
“No, those Toads are disgusting” she replied a little mad. She thought about how she could explain to Toad who she was now dating. Toad however had other things planned when he grabbed a napkin,   
“Actually how about you surprise me and bring him here tomorrow for supper” Toad said excitedly. Toadette looking quite hesitant as Toad smiled. Then again, maybe it would be a good idea to bring Bowser Jr, might do him some good to meet some of the other Mushroom Kingdom citizens. Toadette nodded,   
“You know I think that sounds like a great idea” she replied,” He’s kind of new to the Kingdom so I guess it would be nice of him to meet more citizen’s” Toad cocked his head interested,  
“Oh he’s from one of the bigger kingdoms?” he asked Toadette thought for a few seconds, was the Darklands really apart of the Mushroom Kingdom or was it just a piece of land Bowser had owned? She looked at Toad again,  
“No, he just lives on another part of the Mushroom Kingdom” hoping Toad wouldn’t ask which part. Fortunately no he just smiled at his friend,  
“Well I’ll be excited to meet him” Toad replied. Toadette seemly hesitant. Boy would he be… she thought to herself sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short I know sorry


	16. Bowser Jr POV - I have a secrect

“Wait, you want me to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom?” Bowser Jr asked in complete shock. He had never exactly been there on his own; usually his dad brought him there for some important and even then the citizen’s would fear him. He looked at Toadette who was smiling, “You do have to understand the Mushroom Kingdom is against me. I can’t just go there, I’ll get ratted out. “He tailed starting to sway down as he turn around thinking about what to do. Toadette looking at him from behind,

“Can you at least try?” she asked. Bowser Jr nodding, “Come on I can tell you’re stressed” she said with a sigh. Bowser Jr started to fiddle his fingers back and forth,

“I just can’t leave my kingdom anytime I want to” he said, suddenly hearing giant footsteps knowing very well it was his dad. He turned around looking at Toadette, “Hide” he gasped pushing his hair out of his face. Toadette walking back behind a statue as Bowser jumped near Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr stood in position clenching his fist as his dad gave him a look,

“Junior” he deeply growled. Bowser Jr staying in his position as Bowser handed him a piece of paper, “I found this earlier, you dropped it” Junior cocked his head. He didn’t exactly remember dropping anything. Cocking his head he opened the paper, realizing it was the blue prints he and Toadette had worked on a few weeks prior. His stomach sank a little as he realized his dad probably read it and he probably thought it was the stupidest thing he had read,

“Dad….” He said as Bowser grabbed his shoulder staring down at him, but instead of being disappointed he seemed happy. Bowser Jr turned around his tail dropping out at how worried he was,

“I think you have a good plan there” he smiled. Bowser Jr jumping a little shocked. His tail going back up in excitement,

“WHAT?! You actually like my idea? For once?” he said grabbing his bandana, “Is this a late birthday gift?” he jumped happily. His dad actually liked an idea of his? This was a first. Bowser just let out a laugh and rubbed Junior’s head happily. Bowser Jr jumped up and down happily as his dad walked away. He ran away running back and finding Toadette who was watching from behind a statue, “Did you see that?” he asked happily. Toadette nodding, “I can’t believe it” he said happily. Toadette feeling quite happy for him. Though he wondered if she knew this was towards her own kingdom and citizens…

But, that didn’t matter. What more mattered was that his father liked the idea. Bowser Jr turned around and walked down to the castle he looked at Toadette,

“Want to see something I’m working on?” he asked encouraging her to walk with him. She smiled following the koopa prince as they walked away from the castle. Toadette following him curiously as he grabbed something from inside his shell, Toadette gasping a little as he took out his magic paintbrush. He gave her a smile as they continued walking until they entered a hidden part of the field they were in. Bowser Jr walking up suddenly under a hill and opening doors which lead into a giant room filled with nothing but machines. Toadette jumping up excitedly,

“Junior, were these the machines you were telling me about a few weeks ago?” she asked Bowser Jr happily nodded,

“Of course. I hang out here and work on them almost all the time” He replied. Which was right, he actually did. It was something he always enjoyed doing, even if it was just for himself. Then he thought about something again. Would it be important if he told her about… yeah, maybe that would be a key in helping each other out in the future,

“You want to see a secret that I can do that my dad can’t?” he asked, starting to adjust his bandana. Toadette’s eyes glittered up in interest as he put his bandana around his mouth and pushed her close to him. He smiled, “What if I told you I know dark magic? Dark magic that is more powerful than Kamek’s?” he asked. Toadette gasping as he lifted his hand which suddenly formed a large purple flamed ball,

“WOAH, you can do that without a wand?” she asked Bowser Jr nodded, “Can you cast spells on people?” she asked,

“Oh it can do more than just that” he laughed backing away from Toadette and aiming at one of his machines, his Megahammer to be exact. He walked back a bit and repeated one of the spells he knew. His mouth opening wide as he said each word backwards, making Toadette curiously watch as the spell did its thing on the giant machine causing it to come back to life. She jumped happily,

“This thing is really big and cool” she said happily. Bowser Jr smiled, happy she was impressed with what his machine was. The spell unfortunately losing effect a few seconds later and unfortunately killing the machine once again,

“Of course, I still need to do some work on the machine so I can get the spell to work completely” he sighed, his tail shifting down on the ground. He was really hoping the spell would work this time, he really missed this machine and wanted to get it back on its feet. Of course Toadette noticed his sadness and touched his shoulder,

“At least you tried” she smiled. Bowser Jr sighing knowing she was right. He looked at the pink toad once again. Her braids not as bouncy like they were when they were outside, yet even without that detailed she seemed so cheery for him anyways. It made his stomach bounce with butterflies as he just thought about it, he really wanted to spend more time with her like this, and she was so cute and kind hearted. He looked up at the room again and took off his bandana from his mouth… he really didn’t have anything planned tomorrow just his dad wanting him to work on some new ideas. He smiled once more and looked at Toadette,

“How does 5pm sound for me to come over to your house?” he asked. Toadette paused for a few seconds, going from a shocked expression to a sudden burst of excitement.


	17. Toadette POV - Dinner?

“Oh you live outside of Toad Town” Bowser Jr said as they reached near Toad’s house. Toadette nodded, Bowser Jr clearly didn’t know much about the Mushroom Kingdom as she did, it was fun showing someone new around, “So did you make supper” he asked interested. Toadette let out a laugh,

“Well not exactly” she smiled Bowser Jr cocking his head confused, “You see the house I live in isn’t mine. “ Bowser Jr watched her as she walked up to the door,” I usually have my stuff made. It’s MUCH better then Peach’s Castle” Toadette unlocked the door and walked inside, pointing to Junior to stay outside for a few seconds,

“There you are” Toad smiled coming out with his apron on, “You came right on spot” he smiled, “I was just about done when you came up to the door” Toad looked up at the door, “Why don’t you bring him inside” he asked while turning around to do some finishing up in the kitchen.

Toadette smiled opening up the door, “He says its fine” she giggled. Bowser Jr took a few steps forward walking into her house,

“Hmm… this doesn’t seem like a house you would own” he replied following Toadette into the kitchen,

“Because it technically isn’t. But I think you will like it” she replied opening the kitchen door. Bowser Jr’s tail suddenly stiffening as Toad noticed him,

“You have to be KIDDING me?” Toad asked as he looked up at Bowser Jr. Toadette looking at her best friend confused. Bowser Jr cocking his head as Toad walked up to the young teenage turtle giving him a look in the eye, “Very funny. I know you’re playing tricks on me when I see one. For real where is your actual boyfriend.” He looked over at Toadette, who was holding her breath,

“But it’s not a- “her words interrupted by Bowser Jr who suddenly began to speak,

“Why wouldn’t I be surprised she was connected with you?” he asked. Toad backing away,

“I should have asked the same thing about you. I always forget you’re almost the same age as her. No shock you would try to date her for your greedy good” He walked up to her looking at her head to toe, “Shocking you haven’t hurt her yet” he said while grabbing her hand. Toadette watching as he looked all around it,

“What? I would never do something like that. Just because Bowser is my dad doesn’t mean I’m like him” Toad let out a laugh,

“HA, I’m quite sure the Princess would say otherwise about your actions” Toad replied. Bowser Jr letting steam out of his nose. Toadette letting out a frustrated noise as she pushed the both of them apart,

“OK, this is no time to be fighting about the Mushroom Kingdom” Toadette breathed as she pushed Toad to his seat, and gave him a look, “I thought we agreed we would have a nice dinner with my new boyfriend” she said,

“I mean yeah I wanted to, UNTIL I realized you were dating one of the most evil masterminds of the Mushroom Kingdom” Toad replied as Bowser Jr sat down on the other side of the table glaring at him,

“Actually if you were smart enough, you would know I live in the Darklands you dip. But of course I’m not surprised you don’t know that, Toad’s like you are too stupid for actual facts. No wonder why it’s so easy for me to blow you things up when we evade” Junior let out a laugh at the joke he made. Toadette letting out a huge sigh, not liking how this dinner she had planned was going.

She had enough of their chatting anyways. She sat down grabbing a fork and shoving a piece of steak that Toad had cooked into Bowser Jr’s mouth and eyeing her friend to do the same thing. She gave Junior another look as he swallowed the piece of food, “Maybe you two should I don’t know talk about yourselves to each other” she replied giving Bowser Jr a look, “you might find you have something in common”

Bowser Jr looked up at Toad. Toad sighed setting his fork down, “So why did you pick my best friend in the first place? Knowing you’re gonna manipulate her into joining Bowser’s army” Toadette rolling her eyes,

“It has nothing to do with my dad actually. I don’t like my dad ideas for this place anyways. If I’m going to take over a kingdom it sure isn’t going to be with him.” Bowser Jr replied taking another bite. Toad looking positively shock at his reply,

“See…” Toadette smiled happily at her friend, “He’s pretty friendly” she smiled Bowser Jr looking at her,

“Well… I wouldn’t say friendly…….” He rolled his eyes. Toad sighed looking at his friend,

“It’s gonna take a lot more to convince me that he’s a nice guy” he replied. Bowser Jr let out a little growl. About to respond to Toad when Toadette look at them both again,

“I think you two just need to calm down about politics. Our idea is gonna be great isn’t it Junior?” she asked, Junior becoming hesitant as Toad cocked his head confused Bowser Jr fatly finished the rest of what he was eating as Toad continued staring at him curious what Toadette had meant.

“Idea?” he asked. Bowser Jr suddenly standing up and picking up Toadette from her seat,

“Oh boy, my dad is probably worried sick about me I need to get back to the Darklands” he said dragging her out of the room. She turned to her newly boyfriend with a confused look. He seemed to really not want to talk about his new plan,

“Hey bring her back!” Toad yelled. Bowser Jr ignoring him and kept pushing her to the door,

“You need to keep quiet about it. I don’t want my plan getting ruined because you spilled something to HIM” he said under his breath. Toadette trying to break free,

“Toadette!” Toad yelled running up to the two of them. Toadette sighed, and dropped down from Bowser Jr’s grip angry. Before she could say anything Toad grabbed her back as Bowser Jr opened the door,

“You’re a pretty good cook. But now I have to go” he said running out the door quickly. Toadette frowning. Obvious the dinner date didn’t go as much as she planned it to. She should have expected Toad to be like this, especially when it came to the first-time meeting Bowser Jr. She looked down at the ground for a few seconds before Toad grabbed her chin looking up at her, “What do you think you’re doing” he asked, “Dating Bowser Jr? Toadette, I know more about him then you do I’m practically disappointed in you for even trying to go after someone like that. I was already worried about you when it came to the others in the Mushroom Kingdom” Toadette shrugged pushing him away a little.

He was right in some ways. She really should have looked more into Bowser Jr before deciding to date him. For years he and his dad had terrorized the Mushroom Kingdom, multiple times over and over again she and Toad had to either fight or hide from whatever Bowser had stored. But did she really want to end it because her friend deemed it as unsafe? It was obvious Bowser Jr liked her and that he was scared to talk to Toad about his own personal plans, “Look I know you’re afraid for my safety” she replied grabbing his hand, “But I’ve talked to him when he was in Princess Peach’s castle he’s so-“ her voice was cut off by Toad turning away,

“I can’t believe you right now” he put his foot down quite angry, “I should have just stopped you when I caught you going over there when the kingdom was in danger. It’s what I get for not going with my gut” he said crossing his arms as he continually walked away. She looked at him sad,

“But…” reaching out her hand,

“DON’T talk to me. I’m angry at you for be treating our kingdom already” he replied Toadette turning her back at him and heading towards her bedroom door, her braids continually swishing back and forth as she grabbed a hold of the door frame looking over at him for a few more seconds,

“Maybe if you stopped trying to prove yourself so loyal to princess peach maybe you would actually see the good side to him” she whispered to herself before entering the room, this wouldn’t end well for their long lasting friendship if the mushroom kept being so over protective of her…


	18. Bowser Jr POV - I'll make it better

“I’m so proud of you Junior! You came up with this all by yourself?” Bowser asked. Bowser Jr nodded his head. Of course he knew secretly Toadette had helped him, but his dad didn’t need to know that.

Bowser put his hand inside his shell for a few seconds and pulled out another piece of paper giving his son a smile, “Here” he said handing the sheet over to his son, “I want you to build this for me” he laughed Bowser Jr lifting his eye brows at the giant Bowser robot his dad wanted him to build,

“What… all by myself?” he asked Bowser letting out a laugh,

“Yourself and the minions. I have enough in the storage room for you to build it” Bowser laughed, “It’s gonna be the ULTIMATE way to take over the Mushroom Kingdom” Bowser roared. Bowser Jr rolling his eyes at his own dad. Bowser Jr knew his dad’s plan was stupid. But he sighed knowing if he didn’t work on this machine his dad would be disappointed in him. and he for sure didn’t want that to happen. Bowser rubbed Junior’s back and begin to turn around, “Get started soon Junior” he smiled before walking away.

Bowser Jr’s tail standing neutral as he looked at the paper. Suddenly he heard a sob a few feet behind him. His tail lowering even more as he turned around and noticed Toadette walking up to him with tears in her eyes. Bowser Jr cocked his head as he came closer to her. What was making her so upset? He wondered,

“J-Junior” she cried, “He won’t talk to me” she said suddenly saddened Bowser Jr suddenly then remembering about Toad and why she was crying,

“Eh. Toad’s that way with everyone in the Darklands if I’m honest” Bowser Jr yawned, “He will forgive you after a while anyways” he said, “I have some work to do anyways. I don’t have time for your friend” Bowser Jr adjusting his bandana a little as he looked down at his father’s blue prints he had given the young koopa earlier, “I have to start working on this stupid design my dad gave me earlier” Toadette whipping her tears away from her eyes as she looked at the paper,

“Robot Bowser?” she asked. As she looked at the plans on the paper, “Who is gonna build this thing?” she asked

“Me” Bowser Jr replied putting his hand to his chest like it was an honor. Toadette eyes glittered as her tone of voice suddenly sounded more excited than sad,

“Well could I help?” she asked. Bowser Jr letting out a gasp in shock,

“I don’t know I mean… it does involve me and the minions working on it…” then Bowser Jr thought about it. She was the one who did create all of those paper crafts in the Mushroom Kingdom and they were huge enough to destroy Kamek’s ideas, which was very impressive. Toadette starred at him really wanting him to come up with his own answer, “Tell you what” he replied, “How about I show you around on how to build this thing and if you like it you can start helping me with it” he said which made her eyes glitter in excitement. Surely he could use Toadette to his advantage, knowing if she was as skilled as she said she was it would be so much easier to take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser Jr adjusted his bandana and he began to walk back to his work place behind the castle once again. The pink girl following him in interest, “Firstly if you want to build this thing we’re gonna have to use scrap metal” he said as he took out a key from his shell and walked up to what seemed to be a giant shed, “Luckily my dad has some laying around in here” he laughed. He gripped the key and unlocked the door using it. Toadette watching curiously as he pulled out tons of metal scraps, one even being bigger then him. In fact so big, that it was just as big as the shed, which was tall. which was exactly what he wanted,

“Are you sure you can pick that up?” she asked Bowser Jr nodded,

“I’ve picked up things much bigger than this, I can drag it back” he replied pulling it up onto his back. He began to walk a head of her and ran back to the door that held all of his machines.

Taking out the blue sheet again and dropped the metal onto the floor. He rolled his head to his side for a few seconds allowing the bones of his neck crack to his liking, “First off” he said as his tail sprung upwards, excited to get started on this thing,” We need to cut the right piece’s out” Toadette watching as he grabbed a saw and began cutting around the metal carelessly. He was trying to impress her to the best he could with his building ability. A few minutes he looked at her again as he already had two pieces cut out, “I like to solder early” he adjusted his bandana bringing it down to his chest as he breathed in slowly. Surely he needed enough fire to be able to work fast enough to his dad’s needs.

He breathed out letting enough air hit his throat allowing flames of fire to spark out of his mouth. It felt so nice in his own opinion to finally be able to breathe out large amounts of fire now. When he was younger it was so difficult to even let out one flame. His dad would have to sit with him every few weeks in order for him to figure out how to finally throw out a flame. He remembers it being one of his biggest achievements. It was worth the practicing to as Toadette clapped her hands excitedly as he blew the flames out of his mouth. This girl really would get impressed by anything she was into, no matter what kingdom side she was on,

“Wow, how did you learn how to breathe so much of it like that?” she asked grabbing another metal piece. Bowser Jr smiled puffing out his chest and putting his left hand on it standing proudly,

“By myself of course, my dad tells me I’m faster than him” he laughed. Well it was sort of true, though most of his learning skills came from his dad teaching him more often than not. Toadette eyes lit up again as she grabbed what the solder metal and the rest of the metal,

“I think you could make one big piece with this just multiple pieces” she said looking at them both. Bowser Jr looked confused. But Toadette set down the pieces and grabbed the blue prints right out of his hands as she grabbed the saw, “See your dad has the measurements for this all wrong.” She pointed to the cheek bone of the giant Bowser head, “your building a giant bowser head right?”

“Well I mean yeah” Bowser Jr replied putting his hands to his sides as his tail swished back and forth interested in what idea she had,

“Well you see Junior, if you want to make a tougher machine you have to use bigger pieces. This cheek bone right here is 5’8 feet when it should really be 7’8 that way it’s protected from attacks” she took the saw and started cutting out her design. Bowser Jr lifting his neck watching the young pink toad run around, her braids running around her chubby body as she walked around, something he barely ever noticed happened when she moved, “there” she said as she finished the design. Bowser Jr lifting an eye brow,

“You expect this to fit my mechanical bowser?” he inquired as she nodded. She handed him the blue prints back. Confidently smiling,

“You’ll have to times everything by two and remember to take out small a part that won’t fit, that’s what makes a machine more durable” she kissed him on the nose. Bowser Jr sighed was it a good idea to trust her though? He had been working with machinery that was designed by his dad for so long. Maybe getting advice from a young girl who knew what she was doing would be better than him, as much as he didn’t want to admit that. Then again this project could also make his dad so proud of him, that maybe for doing such a good job he would get an award. He gasped thinking about getting the new game system that was coming out soon, he surely wanted that, or maybe even a new modification to his paint brush, all valuable choices. Toadette looked up at the sky as it started to reach sun down,

“I really should get going” she said, “There’s a festival going on later tonight you should come with me” Toadette suddenly out of nowhere pronounced. Bowser Jr looked up at her shocked. The Mushroom Kingdom again? The toads clearly disliked him, “I was gonna go with Toad… but he’s still mad at me… so I mean… you don’t have to, but I think it would be nice of you.” She gleamed. Bowser Jr looked at his blue prints… dad didn’t need this so quickly did he? He wondered but at the same time how would people react if he was near Princess Peach’s castle? The thought gave him anxiety. But feelings aside it would be a good way to get out and do something non-Dark Lands related,

“I would like to go” his voice timid but tempted. Toadette gasped jumping up excitedly,

“This would be such a good experience for you” she suddenly grabbed his hand making him blush. He didn’t know how well it was gonna go, but hopefully not so bad that he gets rioted out of the kingdom, because so many toads feared him…


	19. Bowser Jr POV - The festival

Bowser Jr clenched his bandana as the two of them popped out of the warp pipe that lead into the Mushroom Kingdom. Did he really want to do this? I mean if it made Toadette happy then of course he wanted to. He looked up a head of him seeing Princess Peach’s castle just up a head. His stomach ached looking at the newly restored castle, he hadn’t seen it since him and his dad had been fled out of the Mushroom Kingdom. The place looked normal like it should be… in fact it looked pretty. Toadette looked at him as they made their way up to it.

Already as they reached the water fountains tons of toads were already staring at the prince’s presence. Toadette on the other hand completely obvious to her surrounding as she grabbed his hands, “See I told you it was pretty” she looked at him in the eyes for a few seconds then he looked away to look at the castle again. She was right it did. He never understood why his dad destroyed it every time they attacked the Mushroom Kingdom. It really seemed unnecessarily, unless he had actually won. Toadette walked a head of him suddenly. Bowser Jr sighed watching as she went up to another one of her toad friends, to excited to really focus on him. He didn’t want to cause harm, so he walked up with her.

Upon further explanation she wasn’t walking up to a toad it was Starlow, “I see you brought your friend here” Starlow exclaimed as she looked at Bowser Jr for a few seconds, “You better hope none of the citizen’s freak out” He was unsure if Toadette was quite aware if his presence could trigger riots. But his thoughts were interrupted as Starlow fluttered her way to him giving him a look, “And I better hope you behave Mr. Don’t use this as a scheme to attack the Mushroom Kingdom for your own free will” He growled a bit. How dare she would say something like that, obviously he knew better then take over a kingdom unless it had something for him to use,

“I won’t. I don’t plan to” he replied, “It wasn’t upon my dad’s request” Starlow rolled her eyes, circling around his head making him feel dizzy from how long she rotated around,

She stopped at the side of his head “I’ll just go with ok” she replied Bowser Jr grabbing his bandana really concerned this wasn’t gonna go as Toadette’s intention. Toadette grabbed his hand as they both started walking again,

“So what is this festival about exactly?” he asked Starlow slowly following them both. Toadette giggled,

“You should know” she replied, “Tonight’s the festival for the star bits. I guess Star festival as we put it. We have it every year” Bowser Jr blushed a little. He had completely forgotten about that. Star bits were young star pieces that fell from comets. Of course, he knew that since he had started a fight with Mario at some point for his dad’s galaxy that he made. But eh he forgave him for it all in the end so it didn’t really matter. Then again, he should have guessed it was the Star festival by how the Mushroom Kingdom was redesigned around tons of star items. He sighed he never understood why he should of just come back here instead of doing things with his dad, who barely ever did anything except sleep, also bug him for no reason especially when he was playing video games. Besides his dad, it could give him more opportunities of how to figure how the kingdom worked.

As he started to walk again the toads stared at him, most likely scared of his appearance. Toadette tapping his shoulder as turned looking at one of the toads that had actually came up to him. He seemed quite young, younger then him to be exact,” Prince Bowser Jr… you aren’t here to attack the kingdom are you? You just got done attacking us a few weeks ago” Bowser Jr sighed as Toadette looked at him seemly wanting him to answer the question,

“No. I don’t attack by myself, I need my dad’s army to even do anything” he growled. The young toad’s eyes little up quite excited at what he had said. Of course the little guy got a little _to close_ and just randomly decided to hug him. Toadette giggling a little as he didn’t know exactly what to do,

“Aw, he likes you” she said Bowser Jr turning from a happier mood to really irritated,

“Ok no hugs” he rumbled. The young toad stopped as Bowser Jr pushed him away slightly. The Toad just let out a chuckle and began to run off deciding to go and do his own thing. Junior blushed, knowing he was supposed to be ruthless to the kid, as what his dad always told him to do when someone came up to him like that. Gosh was he lucky his dad didn’t notice it. But another person did,

“Wow! I didn’t know you were that kind” Toadette eye’s lightened up as Bowser Jr backed up a little. He blushed a brighter red as she grabbed his hand so suddenly. The way it felt this time was different. Being in a public area with a girl who was the best known in her town or more so in this case her species. With him being the only one who had her at this moment in time, just made him feel extremely warm and cuddly on the inside. It felt as though he was important or as if he was the special one, and it made him feel well… amazing,

“Uh… yeah, I’m more warm hearted to kids I guess” he lied. He really didn’t care t much about them, unless they wanted to join him in the koopa army. But his mind wasn’t so clear at that moment and he really just wanted Toadette to see the bright side of him instead of the negative. Well Toadette clearly saw it to. As she squeezed his hand harder and kiss him on the cheek,

“You’re so much kinder then your dad.” She grinned. Bowser Jr nodded. There was no way he was kinder then his own dad. He was just as angry tempered and evil as him. Then again, he did have a soft spot for anyone if he had the big enough feelings for it… and oh yes that included the bastard of a red plumber.

Despite their kingdoms having this constant fight, and _ugh_ that terrible ache he ended up getting because of him, he sometimes did have a weak point and just wanted to talk to the guy. Even in tennis matches he seemed like a well thought out person. He sighed again, but alas… dad didn’t train him in the koopa troops school to act like this towards his own enemy, he was supposed to be as rude to Mario and his friends as much as possible because “dad is much better than that pesky plumber” he would always say to him as a young child. But now as Junior looked at it, Mario and his friends were much more than that and it seemed as though Toadette understood him the most when it came to that. Bowser Jr slowly turned his head to look at his all pink and pretty girlfriend,

“Hey can we go into the Princesses Castle… there’s someone I want to talk to” Bowser Jr asked with a sigh. Toadette tilted her head, curious of whom the young prince wanted to see.

Junior couldn’t help himself, as he began to slowly walk ahead of Toadette and headed for the castles entrance. His thoughts raced as he thought about Peach, would she hate to see him? Or be delighted he was here. Only one way to find out,” You might start a scene” Toadette whispered, but it was too late Bowser Jr walked into Princess Peach’s castle anyways.

Almost right away Bowser Jr realized what Toadette was talking about, as the room once chatting away with toads and other species of citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were now suddenly dead silent. Bowser Jr looking around in the room, with its star lightened lights and its galaxy themed table clothes, this place was a party.

He squeezed Toadette’s hand as he grabbed the balcony hinge and started to make his way upstairs to the throne room. The citizens staring at him. Toadette starting breathing a bit heavier as she realized who Bowser Jr was trying to get to, “Junior… you aren’t trying to kidnap her, are you?” she asked. Bowser Jr turned to look at her.

How dare she say something like that when he just wanted to talk to the princess for his own reasons, definitely for not his dad, “No, I wouldn’t be that much of a dick” he growled. Noticing the throne room at the top.

His eyes glittered as he noticed the middle-aged princess up on the balcony watching over the kingdom. A toad guard sitting across from her, “Look princess I just think it would be idea for the kingdom if you- Bowser Jr…” he suddenly said. Bowser Jr walking up closer to the room. Princess Peach turned away from her kingdom and looked at the guard for a few seconds and then suddenly Bowser Jr. Instead of running away from fear she walked her way to the young koopa.

The two stared at each other as they met face to face. Toadette across from Bowser Jr with concern. Seeing the princess up close really made him realize how big he had gotten. He was as tall as her now which was shocking as he didn’t realize he was _that_ big. The toad guard pitched up his spear ready to jab the young prince if he dare touch the princess.

“Bowser Jr… what are you doing here?” she asked quietly. Bowser Jr blushed a little, looking at Toadette for a few seconds and then back to Princess Peach,

“Toadette invited me” he responded. She gasped a bit. Most likely relived it wasn’t his dad who set him out here. She put her hand on her head.

Toadette herself was getting hesitant. Had she done something wrong? Of course Bowser Jr knew she just wanted to do something nice. Princess Peach started to think for a few seconds, “As long as you aren’t here to hurt anyone, I’m fine with you being here” she sighed turning her a head to look at the balcony again, “you’re much better than your own father anyways” Bowser Jr looked back shocked. This was the second compliment he got for that. Was he really more kind hearted then his dad like people had described him to be?

“Thanks…I guess” he replied but he didn’t see the princesses point. The princess sighed a little as Starlow suddenly dashed into the room,

“In fact I’m glad he’s actually here doing something” Starlow voice arouse as she put her face near Bowser Jr’s, “Unlike YOUR dad” her anger arising. Princess Peach pulled her back a little. Finally Toadette decided to interject into the conversation and it was about time to, Bowser Jr had thought to himself,

“Well I thought he could see some of the Mushroom Kingdom for what it is and how it’s great being ruled where you can do whatever you want to!” she said joyfully. The young koopa prince looking a little bit anger. Was Toadette trying to put propaganda on him to join Mario’s side? He thought to himself. It was seeing as if they were making his papa look bad, which was very much the opposite. His dad was loyal to him and gave him what he wanted when he most needed it, now how in the world was this different from the Mushroom Kingdom? Before Junior could ask his question Princess Peach interjected,

“You two might as well get down to the castles courtyard. You can see the stars perfectly from there” she smiled. Walking up closer to Junior. His blue eye’s widening a little as she bent down and kissed him on his nose for a few seconds, which made him blush tremendously. Never once did he expect to get another kiss from a female. Just feeling it happen made his tail go up no-dirty-pun-intended happy. Toadette smiled a little as even she noticed it herself. The two young teenagers were then on their way to the field near the court yard.

As Junior walked with her down the stairs and out of the castle it made him think about a few weeks ago when she had pulled him from his work of being a guard just for the two of them to have a moment together. This young girl truly did care about him for some reason. But for what reason? He just knew his reputation would be ruined once again when his dad forced him to attack the Mushroom Kingdom. These people had trusted him to be here, he would think Toadette would hate him. But no instead she was hanging out with him.

As the two of them reached the field. He let out a big breath of air as he sat down on the grass, “You know why do you even like me if you just know I’m only here to get ideas on how to attack this kingdom by myself anyways?” he asked while adjusting his bandana on his neck. Toadette let out a giggle grabbing onto his chest and laying down with him on the grass,

“You, remember a few weeks ago when we were talking about building our own little army?” she questioned cuddling against him. Making him blushed as he had never felt this much contact with someone before,

“Well…yeah... I mentioned I wanted to build an army for myself and take over the Mushroom Kingdom without my dad’s help” he exhaled,” but… I don’t get it you want to be just like Mario… and you know be your own thing? I’ve seen you and Captain Toad go treasure tracking almost all the time. Why hang around someone like me?” he asked, while looking up at the now dark blue skies for a few seconds, the security lights and the moon both shinning down on his skin. He sighed again rotating his body back, “I’m not like Mario anyways. I’m like my dad” Toadette looking at him in concern as he put his hands on his face.

Toadette continued looking up at him grabbing his left arm, “You know political views have nothing to do with who you are as a person. I really think you could change yourself and become better than your dad if you just interacted with more people in the Mushroom Kingdom” Bowser Jr cocked his head as he looked back up at Toadette. She looked at him with a very serious tone, “You should try it” Bowser Jr sighed. The pink toad was proving a point. He dad couldn’t control what he does as a future king and he should really stop being so rude or mean to the kingdom’s citizen’s.

He shut his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. Looking up to the sky he began to see the shooting stars finally began to arise out of their place. Each one shooting over a 100 MPH across the sky, “I mean you’re right but… you do know I want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom? Like actually take over it” Bowser Jr breathed.

Toadette only stated quiet, for a bit continuously watching the sky for a while as she tugged his bandana even tighter. He put his hand on his head. Why wasn’t she listening to him? He just wanted to be honest with her about himself and his own dad,” Toadette… why aren’t you worried?” he asked. She continued cuddling him,

“You should more focus on the star bits” she suddenly responded. Bowser Jr cocking his head. Was she stating he should relax? And not talk about his own plans to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom? He sighed adjusting his body as he decided to do what she said. While at first, he was uncomfortable, for a little bit he did feel himself relaxing down and just wanting to only stay here for the night, “See you’re already starting to be nice to one of the citizen’s here. ME” she whispered. The sky was now full of shooting star bits a few shooting every 30 seconds or so. They were actually really pretty he had thought to himself. Toadette must not have wanted him to miss much of it talking about his plans. He then suddenly yawned laying completely down on the ground as he looked at the sky. Toadette kissing him on his cheek as she laid near him,

“You know… they do say if you make a wish on one of theses it can come true” She giggled. Making the young turtle prince start to think to himself. _Wish for anything you want to?_ Look at how much of a good opportunity this was. He aimed for the blue star bit that was just now heading across the sky, it was much bigger than any other star bits they had seen that night and so he knew it would be the best one to choose. He let out a big breath watching it pass through,

“ _I wish my dad would just give the Mushroom Kingdom up and do something else for once”_ he thought to himself. Of course, he didn’t know if it was going to work. But it was worth a shot. Toadette looked at him again.

She smiled as she got up, “That big one was the last one of the night” she smiled, “I hope that was the one you made a wish on” she chuckled. Bowser Jr stared back at her as he got up from the ground. she gave him a sudden kiss on the cheek as he reached to his feet.

“Oh, I did” he smiled a little. Toadette grabbing his hand swishing it back for a few seconds,

“Thank you for spending the evening with me. You’re such a generous prince” she flushed swishing her hips as they moved her dress back and forth. Bowser Jr knew she was right. He was generous for deciding to spend his night here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

That then reminded him, he needed to get back home before his dad noticed he was gone. Fastly he undid his hand from hers, “Hey Toadette, I have to get going back to the Darklands for the night. Like I said I can’t be out somewhere for to long” Toadette’s smile turned to a frown as she looked at him,

“But… I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to my house and stay with me for the night…. But if you have to go back I guess you can…” she heaves a sigh. Bowser Jr nodded he really wanted to stay with her, but at the same time he didn’t want his dad being angry,

“I’ll come back when I have the time” Bowser Jr bent down to her size giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning around to leave. She couldn’t make him stay… not yet anyways. He began to pick of his paste looking over to his side seeing her watch him leave. It was a shame he had to leave her alone like that. He sighed once again, “Gosh, I can’t wait to be an adult” he whispered running off as quick as he could…


	20. Toadette POV - me?

Toadette slammed the door from the house. She had a fun night and she hoped she would experience something similar with him in the future. For now, she decided she should focus on her own best friend who was _somewhere._ Walking a head of the living room she opened Toad’s bedroom door. He was inside drinking what seemed to be tea and what he also seemed to be doing was reading a book.

She grabbed her dress while looking at him, “Hey Toad” she said. Toad looking up from his book for a few seconds and then back down. Toadette frowned knowing he was still mad at her, “Why didn’t you come to the star festival? You’re always with me every year” she asked. He rolled his eyes,

“Oh, I was there earlier. Way before it was even twilight” he yawned, “Which by the way I saw you walk in with Mr. troublemaker 30 minutes before it started. I’m shocked they even let him near the princess” Toadette frowned as he went back to his book. Clearly, he was still upset about her wanting to date the prince of the Darklands.

She sighed walking up closer to the bed, “You’re still upset about me dating him, aren’t you?” Toad put down the book giving her a look. Not just annoyed look, but a look that Toadette herself knew she was going to be in trouble,

He set down his tea,” Toadette, Bowser Jr is a dangerous person to be around. Even you agreed with me on that when he used to attack the Mushroom Kingdom more frequently. So why are you even bothering falling in love with- “He was interrupted by her slamming her fist down on the bed angry,

“BECAUSE, we’re both similar to each other” she yelled. Toad looking up at her. He set his book to the side. Letting out a huge sigh. Toadette putting her finger up to his lips before he could even speak, “Don’t give me that lecture he’s using me for the Darklands. I know about that, but its different” Toad taking her hand slowly away from his face. The two staring at each other for a good few seconds,

“Toadette…” he puffed.” You’ve been a leader of the Toad brigade for years. You’ve shown you loyalty for your own kingdom ever since I met you. You’re actually going to give that up for a prince?” he asked. She sighed. He was so right about that. Her royalty to the Mushroom Kingdom was huge. She had tried to help her leader so many times from Bowser’s baddies,

“Well you do have a point” she sighed. She looked up at the bedroom celling for a few seconds trying to decide of what to do. Finally, she made her decision, “But I’m sorry” she said closing her eyes and suddenly turning around, “I talked to him earlier on in the night. He was so kind and willing to talk to me. He told me he was worried about being mean but you know he never acted to me like that at all. He’s kind and I would like to stay with him no matter what he does end up doing to the kingdom.” She jumped off the bed and looked at him from her side, “Even if it makes me lose your friendship with you” Toad looked up at his friend disgusted that she would even say something like that,

“WAIT” he said. But it was to late she shut the door before he could even say a word to her. She knew later on he would just come out of his room and decide to talk to her again. But she just couldn’t stand talking to him if all he did was complain about Bowser Jr. There was perfectly nothing to worry about.

With a bit of a sigh she walked into her room and shut the door. With nothing to do she jumped onto her pink bed, deciding it would just be in her best offer to go to bed and get some rest. The entire day was stressful anyways. She grabbed her covers resting herself against the left side of her bed. She barely even got some rest before she heard a knock on her window, “Toadette! Hey, are you awake?” she heard a voice say. Toadette sighing getting up and looking at the window.

Birdo and Starlow were looking at her both with grins on their faces. “Darling, we got something for you” Birdo said through some excitement. Toadette opening the window and looking at them both,

“What is so important that you both have to wake me up? I just got into bed” she stared at them both quite angry to be so disturbed. Starlow looked back at her as Birdo held up a pink letter,

“Well we came to give you a letter from the princess” Birdo replied her tone irritated a little at Toadette’s words from earlier. Toadette eyes suddenly glittering up at the words that it was from the princess. She finally wanted her for something? This was rare. She just hoped she wasn’t in trouble for anything. Toadette grabbed the letter. It was a very nice pink colored and smelled like the princess herself. Birdo and Starlow looked at each other as Toadette stared down at it. The letter being sealed by a heart made her blush and feel appreciated by her princess. She smiled opening it up from the seal using her hands and pulling out the letter that was sent.

“ _Dear Toadette,_

_It is with my great dignity to offer you another job in my own castle. I know you have lived there since your parents first brought you to me when you were just 10 a very young and energetic young child. And while theses past 6 years have been great with you designing me stuff for the Mushroom Kingdom to protect ourselves. Especially those papercrafts, I feel as though it would be in my best offer to allow you to be higher then Captain Toad and be a guard in the castle by using your machinery to protect my kingdom even more. Your friend Toad established to me it would be a good idea for you – Peach”_

Toadette looked back up at Birdo and Starlow in shock, “ME? Why does she think I can help protect the Mushroom Kingdom? I… don’t know if I could…” she sighed she actually knew she definitely could do that. It was definitely in her nature. She just didn’t want to with her situation with Junior. She suddenly clenched her chest now realizing that last part. Toad had given her the idea, he really wanted her to do something positive with herself didn’t he?

Starlow looked up at her again her star shinnying back and forth for a moment, “Ey kid don’t break this opportunity, think of all the positives you could do for your own kingdom” Toadette closed her eyes for a few seconds thinking back to when she first got an opportunity similar to this. Her and Toad were just young children when she was given said opportunity. She remembered that day of being 10 and being dropped off by her parents, who after said day she never exactly saw again, since they decided to move out of the Mushroom Kingdom and so she was left alone. She sighed looking up at Starlow again,

“I’ll take the opportunity I would love to be able to guard the castle with the others” She smiled, maybe this would be a good chance to prove how tougher she actually was. It also gave her an opportunity to explore more about the Mushroom Kingdom’s “security” system which would be an advantage for her to tell Bowser Jr, who would _gladly_ take that information. Then she gasped thinking about it again. It would also mean she couldn’t exactly be hanging out too much around him. It would just make her repetition worse if the citizens figured out she was showing him stuff. She sighed heavily even thinking about it. Maybe it should be a better idea to just not tell him the part of knowing the security system entirely. While he claimed he wanted to do stuff for himself, she knew in the back of her head that he could easily past this on to his own dad and then who _knows_ what would happen if that got into Bowser’s hands. Toadette knew she was smarter then most average toads and knew exactly how to handle this situation,

“Tell her I’m willing to become one” she replied. Birdo and Starlow gave each other a look both seemly smirking at the fact she took the princess’s request. Birdo looked inside the window one last time blowing Toadette a kiss,

“You made a good choice there” Birdo put her hands on her snout excited, “I got to get home to Yoshi now! See you later Toadette. Come on Starlow” She said. Starlow smiled and started to fly by her side. Toadette looking at their backs as she closed the window. It made Toadette curious, were the two of them up to something? Did they know about her and Junior’s little scandal? Was it a set up?

She jumped down onto her bed laying on it while looking up at the window, it’s blueish tint shining down on her skin. She was about to fall asleep again, thinking about the future as now a guard of her princess. Thinking about how it would mostly change her life entirely. Then she opened her eyes suddenly in shock at that sudden realization,

“ _Didn’t I want to be a hero?”_


	21. Bowser Jr POV - Motherly Love

“Let me go before I tell dad on you Ludwig!” Bowser Jr growled as Ludwig had him pinned down to a wall. Junior was having a super hard time trying to escape from the koopaling’s grip as he had him stuck between his arms and he was clearly much bigger then Junior. Ludwig just kept laughing kicking the young prince in the stomach and grabbing a good few coins from his shell,

“Thanks for the coins” he smirked giving the prince another kick. Bowser Jr letting another groan as he began to walk away, “Have a great rest of the day!” he cheered putting the good amount of coins Junior had lost into his shell.

Bowser Jr looked as if he was going to cry. He did every week. Pinning him against the wall to take the coins Junior himself had collect the past week. What a bastard he was for doing it to…of course he tried always tell his dad about it, but Ludwig would always tell his dad “Oh no Junior just wanted me to test how strong he was” and his dad was stupid enough to believe it. He wished the koopaling’s didn’t treat him like this all the time.

He sighed once more looking a head onto the Darklands and noticing the warp pipe again that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom. It was sooo tempting to go back there. The landscape was beautiful to his eyes and seemed like just a pretty place to be in all together. He was SO hoping in the future when he took it over by himself he could keep it all nice tightly…unlike his own land. He sighed again. He really wanted to go now.

Did he have anything to do today? He thought to himself. Well they wouldn’t be attacking the kingdom anytime soon so maybe his dad wouldn’t care if he went somewhere for a while. After all, he could always work on it when he got home.

He lifted his tail up in excitement as he walked over to Mushroom Kingdom warp pipe, taking a big jump inside of it getting away before his dad or Kamek even noticed.

When he reappeared, his tail perked up excited. Never had he actually been in the Mushroom Kingdom excited to actually be there and interact. He decided the first thing he should do is walk into Toad Town. It seemed like a place he would like to relax in for a while. That and maybe he would get to know a few people he never knew.

With that thought in my mind he walked into the town, looking at the businesses and houses that were all part of the town. Different types of species walking around and just being active. They were having lives and just having fun, something that never happened in the Darklands. The citizens didn’t seem to mind him either as he walked through town. Which was new maybe they finally understood he was nicer then they had thought about him. Either that or he was just more royal and bigger so they figured it would just be easier to be nice. He looked up at one of the buildings they seemed to be selling a few items…maybe he should invest in som-

“JUNIOR!” he heard a feminine voice from behind him, “Junior! I didn’t except to see you today” he turned around and before he could even move Toadette ran into him hugging him as tightly as she could, making him almost lose balance,

“Ok, ok Toadette I just came back to look around” he huffed. Toadette let go of him her braids bouncing up and down happily,

“Sorry, I was just doing some shopping for Toad and I didn’t expect to see you. “she replied blushing suddenly. Bowser Jr let out a giggle, she was being stupid but that’s the great part of the young toad, her curiosity and how she was so energetic was another reason Junior just couldn’t help but to love her for.

Toadette looked up at him holding her dress as if she really wanted something. In fact, she _did really want something._ She grabbed his left hand bouncing up and down interested, “whelp I got nothing to do…so” she estimated giving him a kiss on the cheek, “You want to go get some tea or maybe coffee with me? I know a great place for some here in Toad Town” Bowser Jr thought about it. He didn’t exactly have anything to do now did he? He supposed it would be a great way to know about her more than he already did. He smirked,

“Sure” Toadette jumping up happy as she tugged his hand tighter and began to walk. Bowser Jr rolling his eyes a little as she continued to drag him to the place she was talking about.

Soon enough they arrived and the two of them order outside the shop. The place was called _Royal Toad Tea_ one of the most expensive places in the Mushroom Kingdom to get tea from what Toadette had told him. Of course, he didn’t exactly like tea so he settled for some coffee. The two of them sitting at the seating arrangements outside of the shop and waiting for their hot drinks to cool down a little before taking some sips of it.

Toadette took a sip of her green tea before beginning to speak, “So… can I ask you why you’re so much nicer then your dad? I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone from the Darklands like you before” she set her tea down on the table. Bowser Jr let out a big sigh. What was with her and her wanting to know about why he was so nice? It wasn’t that much of a big deal,

“What do you mean?” he asked,

” I mean you don’t regret anyone’s ideas and unlike Bows-your dad, you actually apologize and want to have fun. In fact, I would consider you outgoing” He knew she was right, “I just don’t understand how you’re coming out to be so mindfully kind. Darkland people are almost always evil. Tell me how did you learn how to become like this? I want to know” she put her hands on her cheeks waiting for him to reply to her with the answer. He let out a puff of smoke from his mouth. His dad NEVER wanted anyone from the Mushroom Kingdom to know about this. He knew if he told it may ruin her own reputation that and his dad kind of wanted to forget it even happened and continue to have Bowser Jr as rude as him. Bowser Jr took a few sips of his coffee and grabbed Toadette’s right hand squeezing it to make sure she was listening,

“Toadette… you can’t tell ANYONE about what I’m about to tell you” he growled coming up closer to her face. Toadette nodding, “Not Captain, not Toad, not Mario, not Mama Peach, ANYONE. You promise?” he whispered. Her eyes began to glitter. He growled grabbing her other hand and squeezing that one “PROMISE” he said irritated Toadette nodded,

“I swear I won’t tell them” she replied. Junior adjusted himself on his seat his tail in between the gap of the chair and his back arch to Toadette’s level. He looked around making sure none of the ones mentioned were around and thankfully they weren’t,

“When I was a young kid…” he began, which lead to a flash back. A time when the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands were at serious war with each other. Bowser Jr walking inside his dad’s castle on the verge of tears, “papa” his voice cracked. _Now of course at this time I had just gotten back from Mario… how do I put it? Kicking my ass to the moon and back is a great explanation. I was wondering where my dad had went._ “PAPA” Bowser Jr yelled with a more worried tone. _Eventually I found him in his throne room… but not in his best condition,_

“What do you want Junior can’t you see I’m resting from losing AGAIN” he growled. Bowser Jr jumped up against his dad’s throne it was obvious he was hurt,

“I just really need some comfort” he said sighing. Bowser let out a smoke from his nose,

“If I wasn’t in such pain I would. But I can’t so you’re on your own buddy boy” Bowser roared. Bowser Jr looked like as if he was going to cry. _How dare dad at the time treat me like that! I knew he was hurt by jeez I’m his son wouldn’t it be better to treat me like his own son for once? Well after that I left back to my own room. Sobbing at the fact I literally just got beat up for no reasons. Nothing would make me feel better either. I tried playing with my toys, I tried coloring, even watching my favorite childhood TV show but nothing helped, I just wanted someone to interact with, I wanted someone to care about me. But that all changed one night when I heard Kamek ranting. Curious I went to check it out and there she was the person who completely changed my life._

“What do you mean I’m not allowed to aboard onto the next airship” a young pink dinosaur asked as she stepped her way forward to the old yellow and orange magic koopa. Kamek let out a creek,

“Birdo, we’ve been through this. You’re practically friends with Mario at this point and we only need someone who associate’s themselves with King Bowser. Don’t you know it’s against our rules to be partnered with someone from the Mushroom Kingdom? Secondly you don’t have even have any useful powers” Birdo looked infuriated,

“WOW, just because I’m in love with Yoshi instantly makes me lose my status?” she asked. Kamek nodded,

“We don’t want anything getting out you know” he replied. Birdo hit her head using her right hand unsure of what to do at this poin- Toadette interrupted the flash back giving Bowser Jr a stare,

“HOLD ON, you know Birdo? And secondly you can’t be associated with people in the Mushroom Kingdom?” she yelled loudly enough that Bowser Jr had to shoved his hands against her lips,

“Shh SHUSH. Let me continue” he growled while closing his eyes. _At this part I came into the room interested in what they were bickering about. I remember Kamek giving me this stare before looking up at her again, as if he didn’t know what to do at this point,_

“Here” he said while picking Junior off the ground, “Here, if you want to be important, how about you take care of the prince for a while” Bowser Jr struggling to be let go by Kamek’s grip. _The minute Birdo suddenly grabbed me from his hard grip and wrapped me in her arms was one of the first few times I felt kind of loved. Never once in my life had I been held by a female,_

“M-me? I’ve never taken care of a child before, let alone a very young one. Kamek-“before she her sentence was finished Kamek began to turn around. As if he wanted nothing to do with the situation. Leaving Birdo a lone with the young koopa. She looked up at the clock it was almost noon. She looked back down at Junior,

“I guess you probably need your nap huh?” she asked Bowser Jr cocked his head,

“Papa doesn’t give me naps” he replied as suddenly he felt his stomach began to growl quite loudly, “Though he does give me lunch” Birdo looked down at the young koopaling giving him a small smile as she suddenly began to walk forward,

“Come on we’ll go to my side of the castle and get you something to eat then” Bowser Jr jumped up excited at her words. _She took me to the minion side of my dad’s castle. A place I don’t visit much since I am a higher throne minion. She brought me to a room. Now since this was over 10 years ago all I can remember is that it had a fireplace and a rocking chair, they she suddenly set me down onto and then left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a few snacks and what seemed to be a juice box. She gave me a cookie and then sat down next to me watching me shove the sweet in my mouth. But I noticed she was suddenly beginning to look sad… not just the normal sad… but the kind of sad that looked as if something was terribly wrong,_ “You know Bowser Jr….” she looked at the fireplace, it’s red and orange flames glowing through their skin to set the mood, “Do you really plan to be like your dad as an adult? Just kidnapping some Princess because you can’t properly introduce yourself?” she asked the young prince cocking his head, then she sighed again, “Please, I just want to see you become smarter and much better then your dad”

“Papa, always told me it was because she wanted to be my mother” he replied. Birdo patted his head. His red hair getting messed up a little,

“Dang still to young to understand the concept yet huh?” she giggled, using her left hand and lifting up what seemed to be an orange juice box, “Here you want some juice? You must be really thirsty after that cookie you ate” Bowser Jr’s eyes lightened up as she shook the juice box,

“Give me” he shouted Birdo happily handing the kid the juice box. He started drinking it instantly. Birdo let out a small giggle as she took out another item from behind her back,

“How about I read you a story?” she asked. Bowser Jr tilted his head. A story? What could that mean,

“Yeah! Is it going to be my favorite story and Mario dies at the end thanks to papa?” he asked curious. Birdo laughed,

“Oh no this story is much different” she replied showing Bowser Jr the cover. The book having a few colorful anthro characters on it and a title that read, _“The big lonely Chain Chomp”_ was its title. Bowser Jr’s eye’s lighting up as Birdo opened the first page and began to read.

_The story was about a young Chain Chomp who was down right a bully. He was a bully because he was treated unfairly by a few other students at the school he went to. So, he thought the only way he could express himself and make himself feel like he was the top priority because that’s what the students did to him. Soon he started to realize how bad and lonely this made him feel. To stop his loneliness, he started interacting with people in a nicer tone and while it was a strange adjustment at first the little chain chomp started to notice the impact of his life and grew up to become a fine citizen and more then what he was in the past, all because he realized what he was doing to people…_

_Now Birdo would constantly read this to me as years went by and at first, I didn’t understand why but as I got older I started to realize I was that Lonely Chain Chomp and I found myself feeling that way, especially when I found out dad only wanted me as a minion. But I see it now as a teen…she wanted me to grow up to be the opposite of my dad._ “The end” she said happily. Bowser Jr now with his juice box as he began to cuddle around her lap. She let out a grin from her mouth as she suddenly got up from the chair. _She had walked down to my dad, assuming I was asleep._

“King Koopa” her voice arouses with gleam. Bowser who was on his throne looked down at the pink dyno his tail down unhappy,

“I swear to god Birdo, if this is about the airship ordeal- “He was interrupted by her holding his son up in her arms,

“It’s not about that at all. I just wanted to ask you something” Bowser looked down at her with concern. His face showed her if she wanted something it had to have mean business. She let out a sigh, “I just wanted to know if I could start taking care of your son” she asked. Bowser put on a shocked expression,

“You want to take care of Junior?” he asked. Suddenly he let out a big laugh, “YOU taking care of my son? What do you think you’re some type of mother? Don’t you know the kind-hearted lovely Princess Peach is his future mother?” Birdo’s eyes began to wet she looked so hurt and sad at the Koopa Kings reply that she wanted to burst into tears.

She stomped her foot down, “It’s not like you take care of him anyways! The kids been so lonely at this point he’ll probably turn into an ass like you! And hell, what am I going to do all days anyways since you fired me from being able to go on airship missions? At least let me try to do something important for him!” The Koopa King stopped moving for a few seconds giving the dyno a long stare. As if he was shocked someone, let alone one of his minions would say something like that. He puffed a sigh,

“OH fine” he breathed out with a sigh. Birdo’s eyes lighting up as he adjusted himself in his throne, “You know what I’m going to be generous and allow you to be his mother till I can get a hold of the princess. He keeps begging me about wanting a mother anyways. You seem to be fit to be one” Birdo looked up shocked at the king,

“Wow, that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve done for me in a long while” she said looking down at Bowser Jr as he cuddles around her with his eyes closed,

“Ehh whatever. Just promise you won’t do anything stupid to him” he growled as she turned her back to take him back to her side of the castle. She was almost out of the room a few seconds later before Bowser left out a puff noise from his nose, “Oh and Birdo” he growled, she turned to look at him,” Make sure he never ends up like those others, I want him as evil as the koopa army as possible” he laughed. She nodded and began to walk away as fast as possible.

 _Although I never knew my real mother and my dad didn't exactly bond with me like i wanted him to. Birdo with my dad's permission decided to take that matter into her own hands by adopting me as her son in order to give me to motherly love she desperately wanted me to have. And because of it she taught me how to be more kind to others and to treat others well respectfully. While it still didn't make me get any friends, it was certainly a step up from my dad's way of thinking and brought me to who I am today._ Bowser Jr finished his story taking a giant gulp of his coffee. Toadette let out a small sniff,

“Junior that was beautiful” her excitement making him smile. She looked down the stretch of businesses, “You know I’m so glad you came to notice how great this kingdom is” she smiled. Bowser Jr looked back, he had to admit to himself it did really look beautiful,

“Yeah it’ll be even better when I take it over” he laughed. Suddenly the young toad let out a large gasp. A burst of excitement running through her skin as she got up from her seat all excited. Junior cocked his head curious at her excitement.

She put her hands down on the table with her eye’s gleaming, “That completely reminds me Junior! The princess gave me a job as one of her guards in her castle!” Bowser Jr looked up at her suddenly shocked, the princess asked HER to be a guard?

“She WHAT?” he replied Peach suddenly asking Toadette to be arranged to a guard was very suspicious to him. But then again that thought didn’t really shock him, Peach probably wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting her or using her or something,

“I can take you around the castle isn’t that great?” she asked. Bowser Jr thought about it for a few seconds, that did sound like a good idea, he could easily take over the kingdom if he was to use Toadette’s knowledge to his advantage, “OH and I can know more about security system as well!” That perked Bowser Jr’s interest almost immediately,

“You can?” he asked _this would be a perfect way to use them for his knew project._ Toadette nodded but then suddenly frowned as if she lost her excitement,

“But please… if I give you this information please what ever you do don’t tell you dad, it’s bad enough Peach and Toad are already getting concerned” He smiled, of course he wasn’t going to let his dad know. This was one of the only ways he could take over the kingdom, his dad didn’t need to know where everything was located.

He laughed, “My dad doesn’t need to know where its at. The last thing we need is for him to take the koopa army and raid the system” his face now filled with concern. He just hoped his dad wouldn’t force him to reveal that information, or so he thought it wouldn’t ever reveal it.

The two were quiet, Toadette had finished her green tea and Bowser Jr was down to the brim with his coffee things getting a little awkward before Toadette spoke again, “So does Birdo still take care of you?” she asked getting back to the subject,

He sighed. He really wished she did…, “oh no she moved on a few years later when I was about 11 or 12 to join everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom” Toadette suddenly got a bit sad…it would have been nice to see fully grown up with Birdo’s idea completely in mind, he probably would have turned into a way nicer person then what he is,

“You should be lucky you have had your dad even as of now…” she said suddenly saddening. Bowser Jr cocked his head, Toad’s had parents? He thought to himself, “My parents just abounded me when I was 10, no idea why they just told me they wanted me to be a part of Peach’s army and that was it. Haven’t seen them since” she shrugged. Bowser Jr suddenly felt sad for the young toad. Which was rare of him to feel bad for anyone really, “I mean its been going ok… but I haven’t really seen them sense” she sighed,

There was long silence between the two of them “I don’t even know my real mother” Bowser Jr broke the silence, “I don’t even know if I even have a real mother.” He replied. Looking up at the sky for a few seconds, “I just know I belonged to someone besides my dad” he turned back to look at her, as if he wanted her to see this reality, “I mean look at my eyes. They aren’t red like my dad… they’re blue” He sighed,

“Blue like the afternoon sky” she grabbed the side of his face, “You’re much different then your father like I had told you earlier. Your eye color and why Birdo had taken care of you most of your childhood is not the reason you are who you are” Bowser Jr could feel his cheeks heat up as she wrapped herself around him, “You choose it yourself. Just like you choose to go here and spend the day in Toad Town” His cheeks got a dark red, “Don’t think I don’t know why you came here, I know exactly why you did” she laughed snuggling herself around him and his own bandana.

He knew she was right. It was hard for him to admit that he was very interested in the Mushroom Kingdom… mostly for his own powerful greed. But she just kept stopping his plans He couldn’t stop seeing her or heck even thinking about her. He just couldn’t figure out why either, maybe it was because she was the only person to ever come up to him and actually want to become his friend? Especially the become more then friends… which was shocking considering there were so many others who wanted her for her looks… and body, but she decided to go for _him_. A desperate over powered prince, one who wasn’t even well respected by his dad a lot of the times for his kindness. He suddenly felt a motion of nothingness… the Darklands sure wasn’t a great place for him was it? “Toadette” he suddenly said pushing her up from his chest, “Do you think I should just come and live here?” he asked She looked at him with widen eyes,

“There’s a lot of houses you could live in over here- it’s just you’re a prince” she sighed, “A royal or I guess in both of our cases minions like us need to stay in your own kingdom as much as I hate to admit it. Well it’s what Mario always told me- when I tried to go on adventures with him. I had to stay so I could help out the kingdom who knows what would happen if you were gone for such a long period of time!” He slowly nodded his head.

Yeah if he was gone for about a few days his dad and Kamek would definitely start a witch hunt to find him. However, he suddenly went back to Birdo and how she would also head to the Mushroom Kingdom to visit her well now husband Yoshi. He notices she would return in a few days at that time 1 to 2 days to be exact, He suddenly smirked, “I could stay with you for the night and return early in the morning if you want me to. It’s not liked my dad is going to notice” he held onto her a bit tighter, “Both kingdoms have so many minions some of them are bound to break the rules” he rose an eyebrow. Making her gasp but suddenly smile with excitement.

He got up from his seat as Toadette let go of him, “I would love it if you came over for the night!” she replied suddenly jumping out of her seat. Bowser Jr giggled at the pink toad at how super happy he had just made her feel. This could be fun for the both of them. He thought to himself as they cleaned up the table they were drinking their drinks from. _Thanks, Birdo for the advice on how to make someone feel happy and how great it felt._

  
  



	22. Toadette POV - stressed out silence

“So… where’s your roommate?” Junior asked as Toadette led him inside her and Toad’s house. Toadette shrugged,

“He might be working his night shift in Princess Peaches Castle” she twirled around happy, “But that’s ok it’ll mean we will have the house to ourselves” in reality she knew where Toad was. He was actually out of town with a few of his friends who were spending time with each other. They like to do that a lot…. Without her most of the time. She didn’t know what time he would be back,

“Toadette it’s close to evening” he replied catching her lie,

“More like 5pm” she replied. Junior side helping himself to sitting on her and Toads and couch and relaxing on it,

“You know what… I just need some rest” he breathed sinking himself back farther into the couch. He looked at Toadette who was staring up at him, “Come on up” he said lifting his chin a little as if he was wanting her to join him. Interested she jumped next to him blushing. He let out a laugh rubbing his muzzle above her mouth for a few seconds before letting her go.

He sighed looking up at her with a serious expression, “So… you said something about that Princess Peach promoted you to a guard?” he asked she nodded,

“Yeah I still have the letter if you want it” Bowser Jr adjusted his bandana,

“No, I don’t need the letter. I’m just curious to know, are you actually going to take that job? I mean you do know being a guard is hard. You got to be ready to attack everything you see… you have to not let the enemies in I mean do you _really_ think you can do something like that?” Bowser Jr exhaled. Toadette knew something was wrong just by the way he talked. Obviously, he was concerned.

She adjusted herself a bit closer to him, looking at him with her grey eyes, “Junior, what’s wrong?” she asked, grabbing his shoulder as he began to shut his eyes,

“OK, I’m just worried I might hurt you” he let out a sigh. He adjusted himself on the couch raddling his fingers around his hands as he shut his eyes, “See. From my dad’s commands I’m supposed to invade the castle and no matter what _hurt_ any guard that gets in my way. Now this wouldn’t be a problem if Kamek didn’t push me around with it all.” He adjusted himself a bit letting his right leg drag down on the couch. Toadette felt her stomach drop. She had never exactly thought about that before. Bowser Jr was a very high minion in Bowser’s army it made sense he had to keep everything in order, even if it meant he had to sacrifice someone he loved.

“You wouldn’t actually hurt me… would you?” she asked. Her braids spiting outwards in concern. Bowser Jr wrapped his arms around his neck,

“Of course, not” he replied. Toadette was unsure if she really wanted to believe him. While at this point it was very obvious he was kinder then he was when he was younger… Bowser Jr didn’t always act this nice around her. In fact, at some points it was as if he was her enemy in the past. It made her start to think if he was actually being generally nice to her or was just doing it so he could get closer to Mario, “Of course as a servant you’re going to have to look over the castle you know for people like me. it makes me wonder if mama peach only made you a servant because she noticed you hanging out with me specially” He looked up at the celling starting to heavily breathe with curiosity.

then he suddenly made out a clear smirk, “Unless you became _my_ servant instead” he said with a sudden thought. Toadette looking up at him shocked,

“WHAT?!” she yelped Bowser Jr got up a bit liking his sudden idea, “Junior really I like the offer, but we’ve been dating for less than a month don’t you think you would want to take this a bit slower-“she was interrupted by Bowser Jr looking at her straight in the face,

“Why not? His tail suddenly swishing back and forth excitedly, Toadette shut her eyes for a few seconds letting herself breathe heavily. She opened them again and glared at him,

“I can’t just leave the Mushroom Kingdom” she replied, “Besides Peach already wants to see me tomorrow”. Bowser Jr rolled his eyes,

“Yeah wants to show you how to be a guard blah blah BLAH. Look Toadette I am a guard myself I know everything to it. It’s the easiest thing ever. You just stand and do nothing for like 12 hours” He replied with a sudden yawn in his mouth like he was going to fall asleep, “Trust me when I say this being a guard is boring don’t get your hopes up” . Toadette looked at him with sudden sadness in her eyes. Was he actually being very honestly with his words? Did a guard mean nothing more than just a higher status minion?

“WELL then what am I going to do then?” she suddenly asked worried she was going into a path she didn’t want to head into it. Bowser Jr just let out a snort,

“Obviously you got to not do your job as strict as she says for you to do” He let out a yawn, “Or do like I do and skip your job and hang around other kingdoms” Toadette titled her head,

“Yeah but that’s your dad. It’s not like I’m Princess’s Peaches child” she replied with a sigh.

“But you _are_ Toad’s friend” he raised both of his eyebrows in enthusiasm as if he wanted to give her ideas, which truthy it did, “So you could technically leave and say it was for him” Bowser Jr turned his head a bit to look at the room, “or” he said with a bit of a smile, “I could come down there and sneak you off, I know a few escape places in the castle myself” Toadette looked over at him as he turned his head to stare at her. Her pigtails bouncing up and down furious,

“Are you _crazy_? They’re going to think you’re down here with your dad”

“Pffft, I’m so good at hiding in this kingdom they aren’t going to care” he giggled. Toadette tilt her head. She hated that idea of him trying to pick her up from this job of hers and besides she didn’t know what it was even like- in fact maybe she would actually like it unlike him,

“You know Junior, let me just give it a try first and foremost before you try anything” she replied, “You’ll just have to figure out your way around not getting caught in the future- and besides aren’t you planning to invade the Mushroom Kingdom in a few weeks? You do know if they trust you this much, you’re going to blow yourself in the future”

Before Bowser Jr could even think about answering to that question a sudden door unlock could be heard. He let out a sigh knowing it was her annoying roommate. Toad slammed the door shut looking up at his friend, “Today was so busy I’m so glad you didn’t have to go talk to Peach today” he said heavily breathing,

“We had a situation where some other toads freaked out today because of some rumors” he stopped for a few milliseconds to look up at Bowser Jr who was stretching his legs and arms, “that one of Bowser’s minions has been snooping around the Mushroom Kingdom” Toad continued to give Bowser Jr a glare. Who cocked his head,

“What do you mean by minion? I’ve only been on the out skirts of Toad Town.” He replied while Toadette only put the palm on her hand across her face, she knew at this point there was no argument that theses two would start to fight again.

Toad adjusted his vest and let out a sigh, “I know it wasn’t you. Because the last time I saw anything it looked to me like a koopaling. Though I’m still skeptical” Toadette pushed her best friend back,

“You should probably go make some super for yourself. You’re probably so hungry after working all day” She continued pushing him trying to lead him into the kitchen, hopefully to side him off the entire kingdom invasion thing. She honestly just didn’t want to here them fighting about it back and forth,

“That is true… but-“

She pulled him even faster “GREAT, then go eat then!” she said before pushing him into the kitchen. She walked away as fast as she could so she could come back to her own boyfriend giving him a look, “Junior, what did you do?” she asked. Bowser Jr jumped back in surprise,

“I legitimately didn’t do anything” he snarled, Toadette clearly noticing he was beginning to boil with anger, “What are you going to blame me now every single time one of my dad’s minions comes into the Mushroom Kingdom to spy? I have no control over that!” He suddenly crossed his arms pouting in anger,

“I know that but-uh you know what never mind, at least he doesn’t think it’s you. Trust me, you don’t want to deal with drama with him, he’ll literally tell everyone he knows about it. Anyways, I do have to ask are you going to tell your dad about any of this information in the coming weeks?”

“Hell no” he replied. Toadette looking at him shocked, “My dad doesn’t desver that type of info” then Toadette noticed he suddenly began to stall with his answer “… I just don’t want to see you… and I guess that stupid friend of yours hurt” He held his breath a bit blushing. Toadette letting out a giant smile at his reply. She could tell he was very softhearted deep down when it came to protecting over things he liked, even if he was so selfish about it at times. At the end of the day he was just trying to prove himself to everyone he just wanted someone to talk to- maybe to even come his friend… in some ways even she felt the same.

She sat next to him on the couch suddenly and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, “You would rather take it over by yourself huh?” she asked. Bowser Jr blushed knowing full well she was right,

“…yeah…. I would rather have myself take it over than my dad… it’s kind of why I’ve been stalling the idea we’ve been working on… he isn’t to smart when it comes to taking over the Mushroom Kingdom… or dating Princess Peach really” He sighed collapsing on the couch suddenly tired, “I don’t want to go back and work on it if I’m honest” he growled. Toadette looked back up at the clock seeing the time reaching down to 7:00 with the sun beginning to set in the far distance,

“Well you got all the time in the world to spend the rest of the night with me before you got to go back… is there anyway you could possibly tell him off?” she asked. Bowser Jr nodded his head,

“He would probably be highly disappointed in me if I did that” his hair suddenly flipping to his left side in disappointment, he looked down at the floor disappointed at himself knowing his dad would already be yelling at him by the time he got home,

“Really? For that?” she asked. He nodded his head,

“When he want’s something done, he wants it done as quick as possible” he squeezed the couch cushion suddenly angry, “I just wish he would just let someone like me lead for once instead” Toadette touched his left shoulder,

“Want to watch some TV to take your mind off it?” she asked. She looked down at the floor grabbing a remote and handing it to him, “This is your day off, you shouldn’t be so worried about it” while cautious at first. He suddenly grabbed the remote with ease. Toadette noticing he began to adjust himself by laying down and pressing the on button on the TV,

“You know what? Sure, get a sense of what a normal non-royal goes through” he growled. Adjusting his head, a bit to where it was touching a few inches into his bandana. Toadette couldn’t help but to suddenly feel large amounts of joy for the prince. He seemed to be so stressed about the invasion and talked about it so much with her, that he-or guess she, didn’t realize it was taking over their minds and it would just be more important to really focus primarily on other things… which was the reason he had come down to her house in the first place.

Her plan seemed to have worked as well, as Junior calmed down and began to slowly settle himself into the couch looking up at whatever was on the TV at this very moment,

“Just take all the time you need” Toadette laughed while rubbing his ponytail. Suddenly she noticed a sudden smile appear from his own face and then a bit of a chuckle as he grabbed her waist line suddenly putting her on top of his stomach. He took his right hand putting it up onto her side while taking his left hand and rubbing her cap for a few seconds before deciding to speak again,

“You know, you’re right. It would be better if I just relaxed instead of focusing on my dad” Bowser Jr rubbed her side a bit encouraging her to snuggle against him. Which she could gladly be ok doing, it seemed as if Junior’s mood had suddenly changed when she had suggested this offer, almost as if he liked the idea of just relaxing instead, something she had never seen from him before.

As a young child, she always saw Bowser Jr as this lazy no good spoiled brat. Nothing seemed like there was anything in the future for him at the time. She could recall all the fights that broke up between the kingdoms when Bowser used to attack more brutally, she could even remember when she had to go out of her way at some points to _defeat Junior herself._ He would always run away from her instead of wanting to chat ranting about how Mario and his friends were nothing but mean to him and wouldn’t let him have his way. The more as she looked at it… it just seemed like he was lost… a bit similar to her. She kissed him on the cheek once again before relaxing with him on the couch, trying to keep him safe.

  
  


Toad, a few minutes later coming back into the living room. Looking at them both as they cuddle on the couch. At first, he seemed concerned, but a few seconds later he relaxed himself when he realized Bowser Jr had no intention of hurting her or him. Toadette looking up at him when she noticed his presence, “I’ll be in my room if you need me” he said before heading off. Toadette nodding her head before relaxing back down with Bowser Jr, who stayed with her for basically the rest of the night.

She couldn’t even express how amazing it felt to actually stay with him this long. He proved himself to be stable and actually wanting to do what she wanted to do. She couldn’t express how much empathy she had for him when he continued to mention how he had never felt this relaxed in his life. How he was always being towered over by Kamek or Bowser to do what he was supposed to do. She just hoped he would be ok when he returned back home to all of it…


	23. Bowser Jr POV - get back to work

Bowser Jr slowly began to wake up from his long nap he had just took. He breathed a bit as he slowly opened his eyes looking around him as he realized he was on the ground with Toadette sleeping on his side. He stretched himself a bit feeling the tension of his biceps began to fade the more he stretched himself. He felt his head a bit once he stopped stretching his muscles, why was he on the ground anyways? The last thing he remembered was being on the couch. He could of always asked Toadette, but it was clear she was very heavily sleeping and didn’t seem like she was going to wake up anytime soon. Maybe getting up would jog his memory.

And that’s what he decided to. Slowly he undid himself and lifted himself up off the ground. Looking over at the bedroom behind him, he thought it might be a good idea to put Toadette into her own bed, as he didn’t want her to stay on the floor like this. So he grabbed her sides lifting her up and putting her up against his chest, starting to walk towards her bedroom.

As he opened the door and looked inside, he noticed the time, “7:38 AM” it read; obviously he had now spent the entire night here, which he really wasn’t 100% expecting to do. He held onto her a bit tighter as he made it to her own bed. Slowly he set her body in the middle of her bed, he took her undone cover and put it on top of her. He stopped staring at her for a few seconds as she slept,

“ _Junior, please promise me you won’t ever end up just like your dad” Toadette sobbed as she sat next to him on the couch, I can’t get it out of my head that this a trick, please you love me right?” she begged. Bowser Jr froze in place shocked Toadette would even think of something like that. He gave her a slight kiss on the cheek,_

“ _If I didn’t, then why am I with you currently?” he asked, Toadette very hesitant to even respond. The Koopa Prince looked at her with a concern gleam in his eye, realizing his girlfriend truly was afraid of him. His smile turned upside down. He came up to her closer, “Ok what’s truly wrong?” he asked. Toadette crossed her arms, her braids bouncing up and down as she looked away from the prince,_

“… _.I guess it’s just that…” she stopped mid-sentence, “I’m afraid of what’s going to happen when Mario or Bowser find out about this- they’re going to kill us both. Well maybe Mario wouldn’t kill me-but I know Bowser definitely will” Bowser Jr opened his mouth, before promptly shutting it again. She did really seem to have a point. Dad had already had him set on someone to date, specifically he wanted him to marry someone in royalty and to be the same species as him so his own father’s genes could still continue to be passed along so the Darklands could be kept in a line. He had nothing thought about it till now,_

“ _What do you mean my dad is going to hurt you? He’s more than likely going to hurt ME.” he grabbed both of her hands holding them tightly as he looked up at her cap. Her braids once again moving in different directions as she looked up at him, her face with worry, “… I think he’ll be madder the fact we can’t reproduce, and that I’m not dating a royal than out of anything” Toadette looking back at him in surprise,_

“ _Children?” she questioned, “You want us to have children?” Junior let go of her hands in disgust,_

“ _Heavens no- well not right now anyways, that’s something way far into the future will discuss at a later date, we’ve been dating for just over 3 months there is no way in Bowser’s warp pipe we are going to discuss how that would even work- you know bottom line, my dad won’t react well hearing I’m dating some mushroom girl instead of my own species” Toadette cocked her head again, as he sighed. It was clear the both of them were two young to exactly understand it all, which was the downside of deciding to date each other so quickly like they did. The anxiety he felt between the subject was uncomfortable enough. As much as he enjoyed Toadette’s company, mind and body._

_He wanted nothing more than experience just that, he didn’t like the thoughts of the future, nor the past or anyone else’s opinions. If they had already talk of baby or marriage plans at such a young age, he knew already their relationship wouldn’t work out, and he just couldn’t see himself going down that route of feeling lonely again and being forced to find a date from his own father. Suddenly Bowser Jr looked up at her again, he suddenly grabbed her shoulders giving her a slight kiss on the lips before nuzzling her slightly, she grabbed his sides back with a sudden grip kissing him on the cheek before Bowser Jr jumped down onto the floor._

“ _Just don’t worry about it” he replied before promptly laying on his side._

The young koopa prince shook his head a few times, looking down at Toadette again, her breathing getting more heavily as she wrapped herself in the covers. Maybe he should stay with her for just a few more hours, it wasn’t like she had anything to do on her own. Just as he was about to jump down on the bed himself, he suddenly felt his shell began to let out a large vibration. He rolled his eyes reaching his hand inside his shell and pulling out his phone. Seeing he suddenly had a message on his screen,

Bowser Jr almost through his phone when he read it. “HEY, where are you?! What kind of break do you think you’re taking, you know you got work to do! You better not be in the Mushroom Kingdom, because you had no permission by me to be there!” he instantly jumped down from the bed shaking, realizing he had definitely over stayed his welcome. He knew he had to get back to the Darklands as soon as possible.

As he was just about to turn around and exit the room, Toadette lifted herself up slowly from the covers. She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds and then promptly turned around to look at him, who had one of his hands on his head and another gripping his phone in fear. She tilted her head, “Oh you brought me back to my bedroom?” she asked. He nodded before promptly backing away even more,

“I just got a text message from my dad, I have to go” he replied. Toadette got up a bit more,

“What?!” she yelled, “Please don’t go yet-“Bowser Jr turned around and started to run,

“Sorry” he replied before running even fast.

“WAIT” she said but he ignored her, he had to get home as soon as possible. As much as he didn’t want to abandoned her and stay with her through out the day, his job at the Darklands was much important, considering this was his dad.

And out the door he went, running out of the house and into the outside world where he promptly began to run towards the warp pipe he had jumped into when he first came here. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, nothing seemed to slow down his speed…well till he tripped and managed to fall into the Darkland pipe,

Bowser looked up at the pipe entrance punctually growling. “That’s it if he isn’t going to respond to me I’m going to go up into the Mushroom Kingdom pipe and-“before Bowser could respond Junior fell down the pipe making him fall over as he landed on his chest. Bowser looked down at him with the smoke in his nose rising,

“Grrr GET OFF ME!” he yelled shoving him down onto the ground, Bowser Jr being plummeted back into the solid ground with a thud making him crack a few bones in his own body. Junior slowly regained his own energy before getting up from the ground and looking up at his father. Suddenly Bowser grabbed his bandana squeezing it hardly, Bowser Jr choking in agony, “WHY, were you not working” he asked. Bowser Jr pulled back to keep himself from choking even more,

“I…went… to... get…. More supplies” he gagged. Bowser pulled him closer, not wanting to believe any of his bullshit. The large koopa king roared slamming his son on the ground,

“If you were out there getting supplies then where it is” he asked. Before Bowser Jr could even respond Bowser jumped in front of him walking towards the warp pipe, “that’s what I thought” Bowser Jr’s pupils got smaller as Bowser suddenly grabbed onto the pipe that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom. Junior started stomping back and forth hesitant,

“Dad, what are you doing!” he suddenly yelled. Bowser pulling the pipe away from him, “STOP” he cried as he broke the thing in half, making the rest of it swallow hole down into the ground. He stomped it a few times to make sure it was down for good. Bowser turned to look at him as he smashed the pipe piece he had just broken off into the ground,

“NO more going there till our plan is DONE” he replied

“but-“

“NO buts, stop slacking off!” Junior turned around walking back in anger and disappointment in his own father. His tail dragging down on the ground and his hair flipping to the other side as he felt tears began to fill up in his eyes. He just couldn’t believe his dad would do something like this.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Now Junior” Bowser said as Junior turned around suddenly tears in his eyes. For a few seconds since Junior was young his father took a step down to his height (which wasn’t much since he was basically half of his size at this point), “Look… I understand you want to go out there and explore the kingdom and see what it has to offer, for us when we become leaders of it… but you can’t do it when you’re working” he said with a sigh. Bowser Jr looking up at him pretty upset,

“Daaaddd you literally broke the pipe to it” Bowser just let out a giant laugh at his son,

“Don’t worry about that, I have a better plan in mind anyways” he replied but then slapped him hard on the back, “BUT, you’re grounded from going there till you finished all your work” Junior let out a huge sigh, not really wanting to listen to what his dad had to offer,

“This is so STUPID. Dad can’t you just-“Bowser looked over at his own son, Junior stepping backwards noticing what to seemed to be the envy of a red flame in his eyes,

“Do keep in mind SON, I am going off the plans YOU made. So, if this entire thing fails, it’s your fault!” he growled. Bowser Jr gulped, he did have a point, “Now get back to work” he growled, before walking away.

Bowser Jr folded his arms together watching his dad slowly walk away from him and back into the castle with a slam. Junior kicked the dirt on the ground for a few minutes, “This is SO stupid” he mumbled to himself, “I should be allowed to have work breaks” he growled. He sighed once again. It probably would be a good idea to get started, you know- before Bowser decided to yell at him again. He grabbed some of his tools and got to work. First by grabbing some of the big scrap metal he had and some of the tools he used to put it together. He held his breath back for a few seconds before fueling out some fire.

While doing his work he noticed one of the koopaling’s walking around making sure everything was going a head of Bowser’s plan. Bowser Jr stopped blowing fire when a sudden idea of his arouse,

“HEY Iggy” he said waving to get his attention. Iggy cocked his head walking up to the prince. Interested seeing him again. He smiled, what a much better koopaling to do the job he had in mind, “If I get 20 coins will you work on this part of this robot. I have to check something out really quick” Iggy put his left hand on his face giving him aggravated look. Then Bowser Jr remembered another thing _he was one of their lords_ , “actually as a prince I command you to do It anyways” he laughed shoving him into place,

“But lord- “Iggy was interrupted by Bowser Jr giving him the tools,

“No but’s just working- I’ll be back later” he smiled, running away before Iggy could interject. Bowser Jr smirked as he ran off as fast as possible, that was easier then tricking Kamek into thinking he was off for the day.

He lifted up his legs faster, skipping past Bowser’s castle as he made his way to the back of the Darklands. Not much was really here besides mountains and some lava, but despite that Junior could easily get around it. He stopped running when he was a far, clapping his hands motioning his clown car to come over. Which thankfully to his surprise it did. He jumped inside of it looking over near where Peach’s Castle was. He sniffed the air with his muzzle noticing Some giant trees in the far distance. Slowly he drove his clown car closer to them just to see what was there. As he continued, he noticed the lava from the Darklands was beginning less and less as the lava suddenly began to disappear, he gasped a little surprised to see it turn to water. He looked forward once again seeing the big trees once again, “There’s definitely another warp pipe around here” he thought to himself

And just as he expected after some investigating, he discovered another warp pipe on the edge of the lava. He smirked, jumping out of his clown car and jumping into the warp pipe. A few seconds later he popped back out and just as he expected he landed in the forest. He put his muzzle in the air sniffing it slightly as he looked around this place seemed so familiar to him… Upon further inspection as he walked he noticed a lake in between the forests foliage and trees. But this wasn’t a normal lake as it had a purple color to it. The young prince gasped now finally figuring out where he was at, “Soda Jungle” his thoughts suddenly said.

Just as he thought that something jumped down from the trees. Bowser Jr straightened his tail in fright. He backed away knowing he should probably run he didn’t even know the things that could be out here. Maybe a bramball or a fuzzy. Something he definitely didn’t feel like bumping into. With those fear in mind he suddenly heard the trees rustle get even louder. Out of fear he started to run, there was definitely a fuzzy out here,

“Hey WAIT” a male voice could be heard. Bowser Jr turned around noticing a toad with an adventure looking outfit and a giant backpack. He almost ran out of breath as he could up to Junior, “You” the toad said, “you must be Toadette’s boyfriend! She was talking about you to me when you were back in the Darklands” Bowser Jr could suddenly feel anger start to culminate in his body. He put his hands back in a fist,

“Who even are you?” Junior asked.

The toad did a twirl “Why I’m Captain Toad. Leader of the toad brigade!” Captain Toad said adjusting his bandana, which Bowser Jr forcefully grabbed a few seconds later,

“You better not be telling anyone about my relationship with her, are you?” he questioned. Captain shoving the muscular dragon turtle away as quick as he could,

“Hey, get your shell out of a twist! I haven’t told anyone squat. If anything, you should be mad at her not me. She was the one who told me about it in the first place. “ Captain replied pushing him back and further. Bowser Jr sighed heavily dropping Captain Toad back onto the ground as he put his hand on his head,

“Ughhh she’s going around telling people, isn’t she?” he asked. Captain shrugged. Making Junior sigh even more, “I told her to keep our relationship in private. Dad would kill me if he found out I was dating a girl from the Mushroom Kingdom no less” Captain cocking his head,

“Bowser isn’t that much of a jerk, is he?” Bowser Jr eyes widening a bit as he said that,

“Are you kidding me! My dad hates almost every single citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom! And Toadette is one of the most well-known allies of Mario! And my dad hates anyone who sides with him!” Bowser Jr could here it in his head now. His father discovering the relationship and completely disowning him, _“My own son dating someone who is sided with that pesky plumber Mario? I can’t see him the same anymore! I would barely even like to talk to him again!”_ His fathers’ words coming to mind. Making him start to shiver with all sorts of anxiety. No he couldn’t let his dad find out about it! He wanted to run off and head to the Mushroom Kingdom and go talk to Toadette about it, but before long Captain Toad touched his shoulder,

“Hey chill I’m one of her best friends my lips are sealed” he said Bowser Jr could feel his body began to let go of its own tension as the Captain said that,

“How do I know to trust you on that? Toads like you are so afraid of us koopa’s that you tell anyone when there’s one of us near the princess castle. “ he growled. Captain Toad just let out a small nervous chuckle,

“Well, I mean your girlfriend is a toad herself.” This made Bowser Jr stop and think to himself about her once again. Could he exactly trust being in a relationship with a toad? He shook his head there was no time to continue thinking about that. He had to return to the Darklands,

“Ugh… whatever… just don’t tell anyone about it” he growled, before turning around to face him again, “and if you see Toadette later on today tell her I said not to have anyone about know about our relationship. I got to get back to the Darkland’s before my dad kills me for leaving work again”

Captain Toad looked up at the prince shocked. Mainly shocked he wouldn’t even be willing to talk to him. As Bowser Jr made his way back to the pipe Captain began to run towards him in a worry. Wait, what about the part where you get so mad at me you kidnap me and Toadette has to save me?” The prince turned around and gave him a laugh,

“Oh please, I don’t kidnap people unless it’s for a personal reason. I have no idea what your plans are but it certainly doesn’t involve that” Bowser Jr ran closer to the pipe. He just wanted this stupid toad off his back,

“BUT you’re an evil mastermind, you’re supposed to kidnap me!” Captain replied as Junior put his legs inside the pipe, “Bowser Jr, wait! You have to, that’s the rule, for me at least!” Bowser Jr rolled his eyes before waving him a good bye,

“See ya!” he smiled before disappearing into the warp pipe. Whatever Captain wanted was definitely word, but it made him wonder as he made his way down the pipe, did everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom think he was supposed to kidnap them? Well whatever, the most important part was that he was back in the Darklands safe as he could be. Most importantly he still had a pipe to get to the Mushroom Kingdom.

He jumped into his clown car, looking over a head, suddenly gasping at the sight of Kamek over looking Iggy as he was doing HIS work,”Iggy, why are you working on lord Bowser Jr’s project?” he asked Junior slowly pacing his clown car closer as Iggy shrugged,

“Well he just asked me to” he replied as Kamek tilted his head in confusion, “He told me he had to go and check something out-”

Bowser Jr interupted him by landing his Clown Car right smack dab in the middle of them both. He crouched down grabbing a wrench he just happened to have in his car,”Iggy you idiot, I went to go get some tools” he growled throwing the thing at his head, but it missed by just a few inches. Kamek rolled his eyes. He looked over at Junior with a serious look as Iggy began to walk away from this entire scene,

“Well I came down here to give you this!” he said with a croak in his throat. Junior titled his head as he was handed a blue piece of paper, similar to the one he and Toadette worked on… so close indeed to when he opened it… it looked so familiar…. In fact! It was the same piece of paper! His eyes widened noticing changes had been made to it, things crossed out and reorganized… all that work they did for nonthing, “Your father and I found this while you were gone, we thought it might have been a good idea to restart the project back a bit and replace some of thoses dumb design flaws you wrote in there” he said.

The prince suddenly looked up at him with anger in his face, so much anger that he wanted to just scream his brains out, “YOU DID WHAT?!” he yelled loudly, his hand on his face as he looked at all the wrong sizes and dimensions,

“Lord Junior if you would just let me-” he was intrupted by Bowser Jr stangling the paper with his bare hands,

“KAMEK, now I have to start all over! I’ve been working myself off for months with this thing and doing just the right adjustments and you just out right just ruined it!” he growled while continuously pointing to him, “It’s all YOUR fault that I’m wasting resources now THANKS” his voice getting louder and his breathing getting heavier as he crumbled the paper up and threw it at his face. Kamek only rolled his eyes picking the paper back up and throwing it back,

“Just redo it isn’t that hard jeez” he replied turning around and walking away from the angry prince. Bowser Jr let out a large grunt and then a stomp on the ground,

“This is so STUPID!” he raged on so childishly. Then he sighed, why did Kamek and his dad have to treat him like this sometimes? Of course he loved them both, especially with how they took care of him as a child… but now as an adult it felt more like they were just using for their own personal gain to take over the Mushroom Kingdom rather than to actually spend time with him.

Then he started to think to himself did he exactly need to stay? The Mushroom Kingdom sounded so much better than the Darklands anyways. Everyone was so kind and knew how to talk to each other. Toadette did also always say she liked how he was nicer than his dad.

This made him suddenly put two and two together. It was obvious what he had to do! He knew his new sense of belonging. Now was it a terrible idea Junior had in mind? Not to him it wasn’t. In his mind the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom would obviously accept him if he was willing to stay there and talk to them.

He walked back inside his own dad’s castle, grabbing a suitcase from inside his room and beginning to write a letter about why he was leaving the Darklands. He didn’t say where he was going nor did he say where he was going to live at. All he wanted them to know was that he was gonna change his life for the better and going to live with someone who cared about him instead. As he walked out that castle door one last time and looked up at it his dad’s head statue looking down at him with it’s mouth open and it’s flames coming out of it’s eyes. He smirked and said “Well dad. Lets see how it feels to finish that project yourself without my help” he laughed before rolling his suit case away from the castle.

  
  


  
  



	24. Toadette POV - a long visit

Toadette sighed as she set her things down on the kitchen table. Toad watching her in concern as she sat down on the chair and slammed her head into the table, groaning slightly as Toad rolled his eyes, “I’m guessing your first day as a guard didn’t go so well huh?” he asked. She nodded her head on the table slightly,”thought so” he said with a sigh but then looked over at the window, “Look your first few day’s is alaway’s gonna be bad the first few times” Toad slid himself across the table to lift up her chin, “cheer up” 

Toadette only looked away from him clearly not wanting to talk about it, “It’s just ughhh so boring. Nothing ever happens here besides Bowser taking over or some stupid aliens taking it over. I would like to spend my time going out places then staying here” she said with a sigh, “Gosh I just...wish I had more duties then just sitting around all day waiting for nothing” Toad put his hands on hips,

“Be lucky there isn’t anything going on. It could be worse anyways” he rolled his eyes, “You could have to worry about getting hurt everyday like I did when I was younger you know. “ Toadette was about to respond when she suddenly heard a knock at the door, 

“Oh!” she said perking her head up from the table and instantly getting out of the chair. With a smile she ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. Her boredom instantly perishing as she opened the door seeing Bowser Jr staring right at her. Before she could speak Bowser Jr threw what seemed to be a large suit case into her hands, 

“Here, put this into your room I’m staying with you now” he growled. Toadette taking her eyes off the suitcase to give him a high pitched happy scream, 

“REALLY?!” she asked, 

“No, NO, _**NO**_ ” Toadette could hear a voice say from behind her. Toad shoving Toadette out of the way and pointing to Junior “This is _my_ house that _i’m_ paying for; You are not living here” he said. Bowser Jr stared blankly at him for a few seconds before he shook his head and smirked, 

“I had a funny feeling you would say that” he said reaching into the back of his shell taking out what seemed to be a big bag. He threw it up in the air for a few seconds before handing it to him. Toad staring at him cautiously, “500 coins for rent, and I can give you more if needed as I have an unlimited amount from my dad” he laughed. Toad looked up at him first with envy but then with a complete sigh he replied,

“Fine” he heavily sighed, how could he not reject that?” But I don’t have an extra bedroom so ethier you’re gonna have to sleep on the couch or-”

“With me” Toadette interjected. Toad giving her a stare, 

“…. that to” he replied. Bowser Jr shoving himself inside the house. Toad letting out a sigh as Toadette followed him inside. Bowser Jr looking around for a few seconds before he slammed opened Toadette’s bedroom door, 

“I think I’ll keep my stuff in here” he said grabbing his suitcase from Toadette’s arms with a heave. He set it on the ground and began to open it up starting to take out some items, varying from a mix of daily objects to power ups to his own paintbrush. Toadette watching excitedly as he continued unpacking, “this is gonna go here” he said picking up his paintbrush and setting it on her shelf, 

“Junior, are you going to sleep in here” Toadette asked as he pulled out a few pillows from the suitcase. He stared up at her, 

“Nah, I like sleeping in my shell or on a couch so that’s where I’m going” he said with a yawn. Toadette looking up at him disappointed. She was of sort of hoping he would. Of course not for any sexual reasons, but just because she wanted him to at least feel comfortable if he was going to live here,

“You sure you’ll be comfortable on that couch Toad has had for literal years?” she asked. Bowser Jr stopped himself from picking up his own pillow for a few seconds. He looked behind for a few seconds seeing the door wide open seeing Toad now sitting on the couch chugging a bottle of Dr. Mario cola and some chips. Junior began to gag a bit, 

“Ok maybe you’re right” he replied hesitant. Bingo! Toadette thought to herself as he got up and picked up the blankets and pillows he packed. He sighed setting them down on the bed, then turning himself over to stare at her, “Though bare in mind if you start touching me or getting _real_ creepy I’ll go and sleep on the couch or even downstairs instead. I’m comfortable with you, but not _that_ comfortable” he growled, clearly making himself clear the louder his voice got, “I’m _dead serious to_ ” he said

Toadette tilted her head slightly. Why was he so upset about it? Did he not like physical interaction much often? It wasn’t like she was going to try anything ethier. She shrugged thinking it might of just been how he was a prince and could tell people what to do or something, 

“I wouldn’t-” she replied Bowser Jr turning his head back to adjust the mess of blankets,

“Good” he responded as Toadette looked at him with some amounts of concern. He put his blankets in order before finally lieing down on the bed, looking up at her as she stared back, 

“So...” she said awkwardly,”Can I-” 

“no” he responded before she could even finish his sentence. She rolled her eyes allowing him to turn over on his back and shutting his eyes for a few seconds, 

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere or something jeez” she replied not exactly appreciating this sudden attitude of his. She sighed as he completely ignored her words and opening his eyes again,

“I already like this place more than my dad’s castle. Don’t ruin it by trying to get me to get up when I don’t want to” he responded. Toadette stood there baffled. How could Junior just suddenly think just because he lived here he could do whatever he wanted?

She grabbed his right foot tugging it slightly to get his attention “HEY. Just because you live with me doesn’t give you the right to suddenly be a selfish jerk!” she replied, “For pete sakes you’re still a teenager anyways learn some respect Junior” Bowser Jr just looked back at her letting out a snort, 

“HA so are you” he laughed, “Just because you’re older by a year doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do” he got up a bit smirking. Toadette held onto her breath. Shutting her eyes for a few seconds, suddenly remembering why not many people around here exactly like Junior. This was for sure one of their reasons. She opened her eyes again, 

“You should be lucky I like you to much to not smack you” she responded. Bowser Jr just let out a laugh this time more positive than the other, 

“Glad you came to your senses” 

Toadette rolled her eyes again. He was tying to be funny at this point. “But seriously, don’t start an attitude like this you’ll just make people hate you” she replied as he rolled his eyes,

He crossed his arms together sitting up on the bed “Not like they already do anyways...” he fumbled before putting his head down. Toadette was about to reply before Toad suddenly came up to the door. She rolled her eyes knowing far to well where this was going.

She walked up to the door his face with concern, “I don’t know how much I trust him in here” he whispered, “I was over hearing your convesation and I just...” he stopped looking at Bowser Jr as he curled up on the bed presumingly looking at the wall,”I don’t know it just seems like he’s a bit…bossy” he gulped.

“You know I can here you” Bowser Jr yawned. Toad ignored him and looked up at Toadette once again his face in general concern. Toadette was unsure of what to do. Clearly Toad seemed to hestaint to even interact with Bowser Jr yet. 

She breathed a heavy sigh, “Ok look, just because he acted like a huge jerk to everyone along time ago, doesn’t mean he’s as selfish as he once was. Can’t you just give him a chance for once. It’s not like he’s gonna invade the kingdom while he’s here. Heck the princess even allowed him in the castle at the star festival just a few weeks ago. I think he’s trust able. Remember when he stayed the night? He was respectable to us” she smiled trying to make him look on the positive. But it didn’t work it just made him freeze in place, 

“I give him a week” Toad responded before suddenly the two of them heard a thump as Junior rolled himself off the bed. He got up from the ground stretching his body and adjusting his bandanna a bit before walking up in front of them both,”Don’t even say ANYTHING” Toad said angrily. 

Bowser Jr just shoved him out of the way making his way out of the bedroom,”I was just gonna go to the fridge to get something to eat jeez” he snarled at him as he he continued making his way out the door. 

Toad watched him carefully, “whatever, you can have anything in there except the chocolate cake. I made that for the castle” he replied. Bowser Jr turned around giving the mushroom a smirk,

“Being generous for once ey?” he asked grabbing his chin, “You know my dad always told me that toads make mistakes all the time. So? Are you sure you want me to have anything?” irritated Toad pushed him back, 

“FINE, almost anything” he yelled almost trying push him further before Bowser Jr approached him back shoving him on the ground. Toadette eyes widening as she just watched her own boyfriend turn his head slightly to look at him and laugh at his own clumsiness,”Why are you such a dick?” Toad asked irritated. Bowser Jr only rolled his eyes,

“Please, I’m only kidding. You seem to not know about rough play do you?” he asked before continuing to walk away. Toadette decided to not even say anything as Toad slowly arouse from the ground. She could feel her stomach inside begin to pit from the feeling that maybe she should of thought of Junior as “perfect” at first. 

Toad wiped the dust from his vest giving her a look again, “Does he not understand that he isn’t with the 7 other koopalings and just can’t push people down like that?” Toadette only nodded her head. He did have a point. The koopalings were very bratty and obnoxious kids so it wouldn’t be a huge shocker if they like to rough house the prince by pinning him down or something to make the other look weaker,

“Well, I mean when you think about it he’s probably never lived with Mushroom Kingdom citizens before so it’s no surprise he’s acting so rude” she replied, as then a sudden thought popped into her head. She didn’t know Toad would agree with it, but maybe it could make him and Junior have a better relationship then they were right now, “Hey Toad! Why don’t we help him learn that!” she smiled jumping and down as glee. As Toad let out a snort and then a gaint laugh. A laugh so big that it made Toadette stop jumping from excitement to a frown and a confused look.

He grabbed a hold of his chest almost choking from laughing so hard, “AHAHA teaching Junior how to be kinder. AHA that’s a good one” he giggled he caught a hold of his breath before giving her a pat on the shoulder, “Look, no one can be able to teach Bowser’s son to be nice to anyone. He may be nice to you since he likes you but if he barely knows anyone else he’s gonna treat them like trash. Have you not learned this?” he said while putting his pointing finger in front of her chest. 

Toadette shrugged she didn’t really care, “Well maybe you can be the start of that” she retaliated back. This made Toad completely freeze in place, 

“I’m sorry _me_ ” 

“I don’t see why not. You always complain to me he’s annoying. Just start talking back to him, show him how it feels to be mean back, he’ll realize he can’t treat you like this” she replied. He thought about it for a few good seconds.

Suddenly he looked up at her eyes widened, “wait, is that how you got him to get to listen to you?” She only nodded her head. Well he was half way right. It was more so of just gaining his trust very slowly. 

She could tell by his sudden look on his face he had a plan, “You can try but I don’t know how well it’s gonna work. It seems like he only trusts the princess, Birdo and I so far” she responded Toad tilted his head, 

“Birdo?” he asked. Toadette shook her head not even wanting to explain it all,

“It’s a very long story” she said with a sigh. She turned around looking at the living room. She was getting tired and didn’t have time for all this sudden non-sense, “Listen I got to get ready for bed soon, as I have stuff to do tomorrow that the princess wants me to do. I’m gonna go get something to eat, take a shower and than probably get to bed. I’ll see you a bit later” she yawned. Obviously she only said this to end the conversation with him. She didn’t care what he did just as long as he didn’t fight with Junior while she was gone. Toad couldn’t help but to follow her for a bit as she exited out of the bedroom. 

While she didn’t want to admit it herself, she couldn’t help but to also feel a little worried of how long Junior would last here either, non-less if he would be caught living here. 


	25. Bowser Jr POV - ok new plan

“ _Prince Bowser Jr, can you please hurry up you’re gonna make the team lose”_ Junior heard over his headphones. He grabbed a hand full of chips before smacking them into his mouth and chewing down. He watched his own player start to run towards the starting line, its gun in place ready to go,

“Ay I’ve been busy all day I need my minutes to load up” he snarled stuffing more chips in his mouth. Well that was a lie. Really what he was doing was just waiting for Toadette to leave so he could set up his video game console in her bedroom so he could play it all day.It was a better idea than working on his dads plan. The video game made a pop noise allowing Junior’s character blast off. His eyes flaring up in entertainment as he pressed the buttons as fast as possible trying to get into first place so quickly. As he kept at it with his game he could hear in the far distance the door to the bedroom slowly begin to open up. He just ignored it as he continued running taking out his gun in the game and aiming it toward the rival team, “come on” he whispered. Footsteps were heard from the bedroom door,

“Hey” he heard a voice from the right of him as he continued bashing out his controller. He rolled his eyes ignoring the voice, which only made it come closer to him,”what are you playing?” Junior turned his head slightly seeing Toad staring up at him, his face with interest. He just rolled his eyes and continued button mashing his controller. Toad came a bit closer into his comfort zone looking up at the TV,”Is that Mushroom Wars?” he continued to bug. Bowser Jr heaved a sigh, knowing full well he would just keep asking questions the more he played,

“Mushroom Wars 2 : Revenge Of The 7 seas to be exact” he scuffed Toad only slightly nodded his head,

“Cool, could I possibly play with you? I know this game pretty well enough myself” Toad replied Bowser Jr rolled his eyes again. Sure he had to get used to the dumb ass anyways right? He grabbed his extra controller and handed it to Toad who jumped onto the bed next to him.

The two boys sat in silence as Junior connected the second controller to the console. The two of them beginning to play their game. Toad button mashing faster than Junior as his character screen spread farther than his own. It made his blue eyes suddenly widen as Toad grabbed every item needed in a quick amount of time, “HEY!” Bowser Jr growled as he continued to run.

Toad just let out a laugh as he picked up his gun in game and began to shoot. Junior gripped his controller, oh heck no he wasn’t gonna have anyone beat him, not in one of his favorite games! “How dare you!” he growled. Turning the oppiste way in his game and heading towards some enemies shooting them and getting more points, he was steady catching up to Toad, “Hmm, you seem to really know how to play this-GAME” Bowser Jr pointed out as he grabbed his controller tighter. Toad only nodded,

“Yeah when there’s nothing going on in the castle me and my friends play this game a lot” he replied, “it really gets us up and going” he laughed. But than suddenly shut his mouth, “ah shoot I probably shouldn’t of said to you” he gasped. Bowser Jr cocking his head a bit confused. Why would Toad be an inclined to think that? 

“Huh?” he swished his head the other way, stating at him for a few seconds. Toad shook his head, 

“It’s just that… you might use it against us… You’re probably gonna tell Bowser all about it aren’t you?” he asked horrified. Bowser Jr only nodded his head, 

“No…” he sat there quiet focusing on his game again. Was this maybe the reason Toad didn’t like him? Did he think he was some evil monster? He shook his head pushing him slightly, “I’m only here to get rid of my dad and take over the Mushroom Kingdom myself” he yawned, “But I’m not gonna do it like how my dad does it. Invading right away would be dumb. You gotta have a bigger plan” he yawned. Toad gave him a look,

“What do you mean?” Bowser Jr only nodded his head, Spinning his controller around before setting it back on his lap. Toad looked at him carefully, “Junior… be honest… are you just dating my friend for your own personal gain?” he asked with a sudden sigh. Bowser Jr’s tail suddenly stood still as he slowly paused his game to look over at the him. He tried so hard to not grab Toad by his neck and almost choke him to death from even trying to ask such a thing,

  
  


“Do you seem to have this idea, that just because I’m Bowser’s top minion that I’m purely out to get the Mushroom Kingdom” he growled. Toad looked heavily scared. But Junior slowly breathed in and than out again, “She approached me first you know. You remind me of my dad at times you know that?” Toad put his hand on his stomach not liking Junior’s remark very well. Junior put his hands down squeezing the bed sheets, “Don’t make me run away again. I’ll take her with if I have to” at this point he was shaking. Was it hard at this point to just be independent? 

This made Toad almost instantly close his mouth. Junior kind of wanted Toad to jump off the bed and leave at this point, he was so irritated at him that he just wanted to be left alone. But instead Toad shut his eyes , tilting his head slightly lower as he breathed in and then out slowly, “I see...” he said before opening his eyes once again, “Well then I have another question for you? How do you exactly plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom with just Toadette alone?” he asked. Bowser Jr shrugged, 

“Well I’m for sure gonna start with some minions” 

“and just how are you going to do that? Last I heard most of them are loyal to your dad” Toad tilited his head. Bowser Jr sighed… yeah he did have a point… it would be amazing to go out there right away and revolt against his own dads army by making his even bigger. Toad looked up and thought to himself, “well I have an idea. How about instead of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom right away. You try and take over the Darklands from your dad” he smiled. Bowser Jr lifted his head to look at the mushroom his face in disbelief, 

“Take over my dads OWN kingdom?” he yelled in surprise. How had he never exactly thought of that? His dad and Kamek told him what to do almost all the time. This made thoughts begin to pace into his head. His father bowing down to him, him building the machines he always wanted him to build, Junior getting stacks of cash from the kingdoms own profit. There was a sudden grin on his face as Toad rolled his eyes to the right, 

“Of course if you did that you would have to wait till your dad was to old to even work”  _ Junior continued thinking about all the praise he would receive, how everyone would compliment him, listen to him all while ignoring what Toad was saying, _ “and you would have to get a main minion. Doesn’t seem like it would be that hard to get a  _ koopa egg _ “ Bowser Jr shook his head getting out of his day dream when he heard “koopa egg” he looked up at Toad, suddenly smiling and grabbing his shoulder, 

“A koopa egg?” he said interested. Thoses were so easy to get, he could easily grab one from the Darklands mountains, just the thought of it excited him! It was like a light bulb went out of his head as Toad said thoses words. 

“Yeah, they could be your main minion or something. But I would advise you to wait till you are-” Bowser Jr grabbed his shoulder making him stare at the turtle awkwardly and frankly a bit scared,

“THANKS. I’m gonna go get one” Bowser Jr jumped down from the bed excitedly,

“Your welcome-WAIT WHAT!” Toad voice was deeply in shock. Bowser Jr started walking towards the door, Toad quickly following him, “Bowser Jr, you do know you have to raise it-” before he could finish his sentence, Junior gave him a look,

“Look bud I’m perfectly aware of that. I can raise a minion it ain’t that hard to do”he laughed. Toad although a bit hesitant at first grabbed his hand pulling him closer using his tippy toes to just reach the koopa’s face.

“You have only been on this planet for what? 16 years do really think adopting an egg is gonna automatically make you have a minion?” he asked. Bowser Jr pulled back. What was this Toad even thinking? A prince like himself knows everything about raising minions! Toad than suddenly let out a sigh,”Look.. I don’t want to keep fighting with you. Considering I don’t want to lose my friendship with Toadette, but out for your own safety I really think you should wait,besides do you even know where to get one?” he asked. 

Bowser Jr nodded his head. Seeing Toad’s concern,”Look I understand that and I’m pretty sure I can take care of a minion. I’ve taken care of sick ones, ones that are hurt. Even at one point gave one a back massage I know what I’m doing” 

“But they don’t just hatch fully grown how long do you think it took for you to fully grow-HECK, you’re still growing” Bowser Jr suddenly looked at him with concern. Oh… he definitely had a point taking care of a minion would be a giant responsibility.”Look, maybe you should stop being selfish and maybe look into your own plans before you do anything as extreme as this” he suggested Junior cocked his head,

“Selfish? I had this plan in mind for Toadette and I both” he chuckled. Toad adjusted his vest slightly giving the prince a dirty look, 

“DUDE, you almost went off and out right grabbed a koopaling egg without even her dead approval, just because you want to revolt against your dumb dad!” he replied back edging himself towards him in dismay. 

Bowser Jr let out a growl,”my dad isn’t dumb” he mumbled. Toad only rolled his eyes. Junior was aware of that he probably should ask Toadette first however, but he didn’t know if it would be worth it or if would care,

Suddenly Toad pointed at him once again, giving him a serious look “Listen, if you want to keep a stable relationship with my best friend I suggest you at least go out and talk to her about doing things instead of doing something without a plan. I know her well enough, she may seem cuddly and kind to you right now, considering your status as a prince, but as she get’s more comfortable with you, you’re gonna start to notice she can be just as selfish as YOU and if you don’t learn how to handle that both of your relationship is gonna fall and I am not gonna feel sorry for you” he blinked thinking and taking a few seconds to think about that. He didn’t even notice any evidence of her being as selfish or rude as him? Heck even when they were kids not once did he see her as mean. Just annoying that she was with Mario at all times, latching onto him… trying to make herself feel special for her own work… just the thought of made him blush a bit, this toad really did have some difference from her own species,

This suddenly gave him an idea“ I could always march down to Princess Peach’s Castle and talk to her about it” he responded. Didn’t seem like a bad idea to him. But Toad disagreed,

“No not right now, she’s doing work stuff you can’t just go down and bug her and besides if the other guards saw you, you would definitely be mauled. This made Bowser Jr peak out a laugh. Who would maul the Prince of the Darklands? Let alone by some dumb Toads,

“AHAHA, please I’m a prince, I can just sneak in and they won’t notice a thing!” Toad looked up at him noticing his size, 

“hmm” he said slowly circling around him, “you’re like two maybe three times the average Toad here, so good luck with that” Bowser Jr just sighed turning himself around and heading closer to the door…


	26. Toadette POV - Minions

“Toadette...I hope you don’t mind me but I got some more paper work that needs to be completed” one Toad guard said as he set down a stack of papers he was struggling to handle. Toadette’s own braids begining to stretch out in a frizzled mess as she looked up at the stacked pile of work, her eye lids at this point almost sagging. She had been stuck here in almost all this morning constantly working on paperwork the princess had given to her. Her office was cluttered with paper work everywhere. 

“Are you kidding me?!” she yelled at the guard, “Look I get that she wants me to be a guard for her castle. But I didn’t know she would add all this other stuff to! I can’t help her protect the kingdom in just one sitting!” the Toad stared blankly as he slowly walked away from her, 

“I’m sorry I-just came to drop theses off for you” he said hesitantly. Toadette could feel herself bubble up in anger. She pointed her right hand to his face clearly upset, 

“LOOK, you get out and tell the others to start working on my other projects that I gave to the princess earlier, and I swear to god if I hear that you’re slacking off I will get you out right FIRED? You got me” she shouted picking up her voice so loud that the toad couldn’t help but to plug his ears. She looked at him with anger as he slowly walked backwards making himself walk closer to the door and finally open it. Toadette watching him slowly shut the door and listening to his footsteps as he began to ran. 

She slowly sat back down on her chair, slightly turning her head to the right and seeing all the new stacks of paper now on her desk. She sighed grabbing another piece of paper from the top,  _ “The Mushroom Kingdom’s value of protecting it’s rights a 300 papered agreement”  _ It read making her slam her head on the desk, groaning in anger. She slowly grabbed a pen and a calculator out of her desk thinking of how fast this entire thing could take her to all write out and complete. 

She almost began to write when she suddenly heard the door open again, not even looking up from her paper she began to yell, “I’m already busy with tons of paper work and if it’s more I swear to god I’m gonna choke-” She was stopped by the slam of her office door. 

“RELAX, I just came here to talk to you” she looked up seeing Bowser Jr twisting the doorknob to lock it. She looked up at him for a few seconds before her pen slid out of her hand,

“Wha-what are you doing here” she asked almost shivering. He nodded his head walking closer to her desk, looking around the place for a few seconds, 

“Jeez are you always this messy?” he asked. Peeling a piece of paper off his foot. She pushed herself back into her seat as he walked even closer looking at the huge stacks of papers. He tilted his head curious,

“Junior, you need to leave like right now” she got up slowly trying to shove him away from her the papers however he was much stronger than her due to his own size, so it was no use as he only pushed himself closer,”Bowser Jr!” she yelled as he grabbed a few stacks of papers looking at them interestingly, 

“So they’re making you do their taxes and terms of service as your new job?” he asked curious. She quickly grabbed them out of his hands, 

“It is much more important than THAT. Secondly I don’t have time to mess around with you I have to get this done by 3:00 so I can go out back into guard duty” Her panic beginning to rise as she tried to jump back into her seat, However Junior snatched her pen before she could do anything else, 

“Toadette, this is dumb” he growled,”You shouldn’t be doing all this paper work,that isn’t your job. She literally told you would be a guard right?” he asked. Junior did have a point,

“I mean yeah but I didn’t expect them to put my other job on top of the new one” she groaned, Junior took another look giving it a turn before looking up at her and then down to the paper again,

“You need minions” he replied. Putting the paper down she cocked her head. Now, that did sound like a good idea having other toads do her work they would help her and possibly Junior a ton. He suddenly looked up at her, “Now I have an idea-” he was interrupted by her letting out a large sigh, 

“Ughhh I don’t know I mean..we’ve been dating what.. for the past couple months? I just… don’t know if we should start building some minions that quickly.” she sunk herself into the chair blushing slightly, she didn’t exactly know if Bowser Jr was listening but the way he dropped the pen he was suddenly holding made her think he might be.

He knew she had some kind of point there, growing a minion army at this young of an age would be hard, “Yeah… you’re right...but that's why I was thinking-” she suddenly grabbed the huge stack of papers flipping through them” what do you think you’re doing?” he asked only making her deadline anxiety peak up even more.

She hoped it didn’t feel to him she was ignoring him, but she just had to complete this entire thing she just couldn’t see herself disappointing the Princess, “Sorry Junior I just don’t want to lose my job” Suddenly she noticed smoke began to come out of his left nostril his hand clenching into a fist as his blood began to badly boil, 

“GRRRR ENOUGH!” he yelled he grabbed the entire stack throwing them all down on the floor leaving them in a mixed order,”You don’t need to being doing this, it’s making you to stressed” he growled. Toadette suddenly jumping up from her seat in a terror of shock that he would even think to do such a thing,

“JUNIOR! That was a whole days work of stuff that you just screwed up everywhere!” she screamed running over trying to pick up some of the pieces of paper, “You just don’t knock over someones stuff like that” Bowser Jr only stared blankly at her before stepping forward.

He grabbed a one of them from off the ground giving it a good look before looking back at her as she picked up more. He took a good few seconds to read it before opening his mouth and spitting out a fireball that basically destroyed the thing. She screamed as he kept picking up papers and basically burning them,”STOP, you’re gonna make me lose my own opportunity” she yelled as loud as she could at this point tears beginning to form from her eyes, papers she had picked up now becoming wet from her own tears. Bowser Jr closing his mouth and looking over at her, her tears getting more faster. He quickly walked up to her trying to grab her,

“No no no don’t cry!” he said softly and kind of starting to realize maybe he thought about this to fastly,”AHHH I just had this conversation with your friend Toad” he fumbled grabbing her left hand as she dropped the papers she was working on. She couldn’t make herself stop as she fell onto the ground feeling as if she was just a giant disappointment to her entire kingdom, 

“I want to become as powerful of a leader to you know” she suddenly whaled, “this isn’t helping me” her crying only becoming louder. He sighed walking closer to her while kneeling and putting his hand on her shoulder,

“Ok so I’ll admit that was dumb of me” he said with a sigh. Her tears continuing to flow down even after his half-ass sorry,”But, you have to understand, your own kingdom is gonna start using you for stuff like my dad was-uh I should more say  _ is _ doing to me. You’re literally looking in the mirror of your future” She closed her eyes for a few seconds. It made her wonder if she really wanted to trust Bowser Jr’s words, Bowser was much more stricter than Peach ever is.. at least so she thought,

She opened her eyes again from her trace of thought Bowser Jr looking down at her, his face in deep concern.“But this has been a dream of mine...” she responded in a tear-filled tone. He nodded his head,

“and so did I” he replied,”Trust me it’s not worth it, I don’t know why Toad picked this job even for you, that’s why I’m telling you we should just leave everything and revolt-” Toadette stared at him suddenly very angry at him continuously ranting to her about how bad it is to work someone is, espically someone you idolized for years upon years for. She suddenly slammed her right hand on the ground angry,

“WELL it’s more different for me than you. So maybe you should let me have a chance at it before you go around literally destroying my stuff!” she yelled almost loud enough to echo throughout the entire castle. She could see the sudden fear in his blue eyes as they shrunk slightly his mouth coming from concerned to a frown. He slowly got off from the floor getting up so suddenly, 

“Well..I wasn’t trying to put it that way...” he mumbled. Turning around and crossing his arms together. Toadette looking behind his back seeing his tail tip all the way down not feeling the sudden greatest. It made her get up from the ground herself. Although it looked like she wasn’t susposed to look at his face, she couldn’t help but to try to. He could tell she was looking to as he turned his head very slightly. Her stomach turning a little as she noticed slight tears coming from his eyes. She took a small step forward before he set his arms back down,”I just don’t want you to end up like me...” he slowly said. Toadette only staring as he slowly turned around,”The only reason I’m living with you in the first place is because Kamek completely scrapped that idea I-I mean we both planned out some weeks ago for something else. As he put it his own idea with my dad”he said with a frown. 

She looked at him with a sign of shock, Kamek did that, for real?”WHAT! We worked all day on that thing!” she replied as Junior nodded his head in disapproval,

“I know” he sighed,”I’m just worried the same thing will happen to you...” He stopped his wording to turn around,”I was trying to give you a suggestion earlier but you kept interrupting me” he sighed. Which he did have a point, she kind of was only speaking upon her own words instead of his, “I know I don’t have the brightest heart but I was talking to your friend earlier and he suggested to me that we should take over the Darklands  _ first _ ” his tone of voice getting serious. She walked back slowly, the Darklands? Firstly she knew nothing about it and secondly she didn’t even know if she could take over a kingdom as largely as that.

She only nodded her head just glad to see Toad had taken her advice from earlier and had spoken to the dragon turtle, he seemed much more open than normal,”He gave me the idea of minions” Junior continued. Toadette cocking her head, a bit concerned but at the same time having an interest,

“I mean that doesn’t sound like such a bad thing, I just don’t know how we would beable to get them-”

“Well I was thinking about getting a koopa egg”

“A-WHAT” Toadette screeched back in shock. Was Junior completely unaware of the difference between a Yoshi egg and a koopa one? She wondered, “JUNIOR, are you insane?!” she asked he only nodded his head, clearly misunderstanding the point. She grabbed the side of her desk trying to process his idea in her head. There was no possible way that would go right,”But… you do know those eggs start off as babies right?” she asked. Junior nodded his head,

“Oh, I’m perfectly aware of that” he replied walking closer to her,”It will grow fast enough though”

“You’re the exact same species” she responded, “and look at how old you are and how many years it took for you to grow. SECONDLY, where are you even gonna get an egg from. Because you or I certainty can’t make one” 

Junior just let out a laugh, “PLEASE, they’re easy to get in the Darklands” clearly ignoring what she was talking about with the growing up thing,”think about it” grabbing her shoulder, “If we train this thing imagine the possibilities of how we could both take over the Darklands!” he grinned. She looked to her right still very hesitant of this idea. It did sound like fun to raise a minion of her own but...taking care of it...Well.. she was 17 and hmm she did have some experience baby sitting a few times in the past,she looked up and continued to think for a few seconds,”I mean if we don’t like it we could always just throw the thing out”

“JUNIOR-” she suddenly yelled out of her trace of thought he laughed again grabbing her hips suddenly and lifting her off the ground,

“I’m kidding” he giggled. Toadette only rolled her eyes as he continued lifting her higher up before slightly kissing her on her cheek,”so you in? This would be a good way to slowly start an army” he asked she gave it a few more thoughts, suddenly smiling,

“I mean, if you can successfully hatch one I don’t see why not” she replied. She knew Bowser Jr well enough and how his family was… there was no way he could  _ actually _ take care of an egg was there? He stared back at her as if she was challenging him,

“Really?” he asked curiously. She jumped down from his arms now suddenly walking towards her desk. She smiled jumping onto her chair she giggled slightly,

“I mean, it sounds like an interesting task. Also a minion just sounds pretty interesting to me. I’ve never had one of my own before. Sure I’ve bossed some of theses Toad’s around, but let’s be honest they’re morons and praise me” which was true. Bowser Jr was about to respond when suddenly the two of them heard a knock at the door. Toadette pushing Junior to the side slightly,”go” she whispered. One of the toads guards opened the door as Bowser Jr ran under her desk as quick as he could. He stared up at Toadette and all her suddenly ruined papers, his eyes shrinking slightly, 

“Do you need a break-” he promptly backed away slightly. Toadette nodded her head, 

“No no, I just...” her mind froze, she had no exact time to think of an excuse to why everything in here was completely destroyed. He nooded his head walking closer into the room,”I...I just don’t think this is for me… not this kind of work anyways” she snapped her finger walking to her desk and opening one of the dressers, Junior watching her from under it hesitant as she took out what seemed to be some pieces of paper, she slammed the dresser shut almost making him yelp as the desk moved slightly. She turned to look at the guard again, “See, I’ve had theses plans for some months now about the Mushroom Kingdoms security” she looked over slightly at her desk again and then turned around once again, “I came up with some plans about how to protect the kingdom from Bowser’s own army… I don’t exactly know if Mario or Peach would approve of my plans but I was hoping-” 

“The kingdom is in perfect shape with us guards you know. You should be lucky enough you’re higher up than all of us” Toadette looked back up at him as if he knew what was right… he didn’t even give her a chance to speak,

“...You’re just gonna let the kingdom continue to be unprotected?” she asked curious the guard shrugged, 

“I mean we got enough security from us toads alone” he replied. Toadette felt like she wanted to rip her own hair out, Theses toads were to stupid enough to even keep their own kingdom in touch and it was getting on her nerves, 

“Than why does Bowser invade every other month?” she questioned he stood back a little, making her smile slightly knowing she was right on that. For a full few seconds the entire place was quiet before he spoke again,

“We’re perfect fine” Toadette felt her braids position to a nuetrual pose clearly not enjoying how RUDE this guard was being,

“Just get out” she replied

“But-” 

“OUT” he rolled his eyes before turning around and running out the door, making her promptly shut it. Bowser Jr sliding himself out of the desk and getting up. He looked up at her as he shook his head slightly,

“you see what I have to deal with?” she asked, Bowser Jr only nodded his head,

“Ahhh same old minions think that they know everything...I’ve seen it before multiple times. Be a bit more tougher next time and they’ll stop arguing with you in no time!” he giggled. But then suddenly gave her a serious look, “hmm.. you know… maybe I take that back being a guard doesn’t seem all that bad for you… you could always go against the orders, no ones gonna notice...” He stopped suddenly gasping and getting an idea, “OH! I got an idea what if you showed me all the security flaws that way I could easily remap the entire kingdom and plan how I-I mean we could be able to take it over-” he was interrupted by her giving him a confused look. Did she really just want to trust him right away with something that big. 

“...I don’t know Junior, I mean it’s nice that you want to help me...but no offense, I’ve only been dating you for a few months...I don’t exactly know you entirely yet so I don’t want to just give you all that information” He suddenly let out a gasp,

“WHAT-”he shut his mouth holding in his breath, trying not to let his anger get the best of him,”Ok,ok you do got a point, when I was younger I wasn’t very trustworthy and my dad...isn’t the brightest at times so you got a point. Is there any way I could possibly gain your trust with it then?” She thought about it for a few seconds. While he could be untrustworthy at times… he did seem pretty determined to keep his promise of not going after the kingdom in damaging ways and it’s not like he was trying to manipulate or threaten hurt to give out the info she knew,

“Hmm, well you did tell me you were gonna go get that egg right?” she asked, “Well maybe if you can actually hatch the thing and show me you’re willing to actually learn how to take care of a minion and on top of that be a bit more respectful to my best friend...I might be willing to give you some info” she replied. This made Junior jump up slightly in excitement.

She only rolled her eyes as he made his way a bit closer,”Oooh, what type of information?” he tilted his head putting his hands together around his chest all excited. She only let out a giggle, there were so many possible things that Junior would definitively like to learn about. There could definitively be some fun added into this. 

She let out a chuckle as she grabbed his chin slightly, lifting herself up the ground a bit and just barely reaching his height, “Hmm, like maybe all of the secret ways to get into the castle, or even all the camera’s they refuse to fix” Bowser Jr jumped up excited, 

“There’s broken camera’s here?” he asked as Toadette only nodded her head she lifted herself back down,

“Well duh? How do you think you got in here un noticed? The princess never even has enough funds to fix this place” she laughed. This seemed to heavily excite him. Knowing this information would be super important if he wanted more ways to sneak into the castle without getting caught, “...just don’t tell Toad I gave you this information” she said suddenly with the sudden thought of him came into her mind.

Junior nodded his head, “I just talked it out with him to” he replied. He looked over again seeing the sun out in full bloom for the afternoon, “hmm, well what do you want to do before I get going back to the Darklands to grab that egg I was talking about?” he asked curious. Toadette looked out herself… they couldn’t exactly talk for to much longer either as she knew the princess would be back to ask about the mess.

She sighed walking towards the door, “Well I think firstly I should talk to the princess” She looked over at him slightly”...Junior can you come with?” He froze in place. Giving her a stare, 

“I can’t just come over there…they’re gonna think I’m being suspicious” he lifted himself up slightly with a concerned looked, “If people knew I was here my dad would find out so fast...and I just don’t- ugh you know what never mind I’m gonna be on my own for now” he growled. While disappointing, she did get his point. Going up to the princess like nothing would definitely be suspicious, the star festival was one thing but on a day like today? There would be no chance he would get off the hook,

“Can you at least give me some advice?” she asked curious. While hesitant at first, he eventually only let out a sigh,

“The only thing I can tell you is to tell her you’re looking for something around security and adventure. Not something involving taxes that's to stressful and boring” Toadette rolled her eyes, _ ”thanks for the advice dumb-head” _ she thought to herself as he made his way to the door faster than she could,”Never do anything you’re uncomfortable with...or I guess what I’m uncomfortable with” he quickly responded before opening the door quickly almost as if he was in a rush to leave...not from picking up the egg or anything but it generally seemed as if he was maybe embarrassed or like he felt he was being to much of a help. 

As soon as the door opened he jumped to run away back to where he was hiding before. Toadette watching him as he made his way out, his tail swishing back and forth in a lowered position, seeming with him wanting to leave as fast as possible,”Junior” she said making him stop in his tracks turning his head slightly to give her a look, “thank you...” 


	27. Bowser Jr POV - Egg

Carefully Junior jumped out of the warpipe that was from the Darklands being  _ extra _ cateful caring the item he had in his hands. Never in his life next to holding onto his dad’s phone had he ever held something so breakable and fragile. He hesitated as the thing slightly slipped from his claws, he re did not want to break this thing, as he would then have to go all the way back to the Darklands sneakily and grab another one from where he found it. 

He could sense some relief as he saw Toadette running in front of him, she had gotten her shift and along the way he decided to text her that he had something for her and to meet up with him when she could and it seemed as if she came right on time, “I’m sorry Junior if I was late, I left as soon as everything was sloved” she said walking up to him. He let out a small chuckle, enjoying her concern,

“Don’t worry about it. I was gonna show this to you whenever you got back anyways” he smiled Toadette cocked her head before looking around at his arms seeing an egg around them both. She gasped, her eyes beginning to glitter as Junior adjusted it in his arms.

He suddenly gasped as she tried to take out of his hands at a fast pace, “Is this what you were talking about earlier? It’s so BIG!” she said excitedly. Junior let out a small growl pulling the egg back before she could grab it,

“HOLD IT! You can’t just pick up one of theses things that fast. You might make it stressed” he said giving her an angry look. Her face suddenly turned disappointing, that seemed extremely disappointing. But in truth Junior actually had no idea if she had ever carried one of theses before. He sighed putting it back near his chest,”Besides” he said with a sigh, “it was very hard to get a hold of one of theses from the Darklands.” Toadette cocked her head a bit confused but also interested.

She rubbed the side of it slightly, “Oooh? Where do they come from?” she asked curious he shrugged, 

“I’m not 100 percent sure as my dad never told me, all I know is that they’re eggs stored for purposes. I mean when you think about it the koopaling didn’t just come out of anywhere you know” She tilted her head again, 

“Do you think that's where you came from?” she asked curious. Junior froze for a few seconds, he had never exactly thought about that. Than he shook his head, no that couldn’t be where he came from, he knew for a fact he was his own dad’s biological child,

“I doubt that...” his voice coming now more concerned. He shook his head not really wanting to think about it, “Now besides that, we should really get back to the house, so I can show you how to properly care for this thing” he sighed. He took a few steps forward encouraging her to follow along with him. She couldn’t help to watch her swish her cute dress back and forth as she dance fully followed him. She seemed so excitedly and cheerful with the thing he had in his hands. 

Junior could tell she wanted to ask him more questions, “So what are we going to name it?” she asked curious. Junior looked at her for a few seconds, was she serious?

“Excuse me?” he fumbled 

“Well I mean, its gonna be our minion right?” she smiled. Well she did have a point with that.. He slowly lifted the egg in the air giving it a look, 

“Eggy Jr” he smirked Toadette nodded her head disagreeing,

“Junior,we are not naming it that-” 

“I had the minion idea first so I get to be the one that names it” he chuckled. Toadette only gave out a sigh looking up at him and only letting out a small laugh before continuing to walk onward. He tilted his head slightly, 

“What?” he asked curiously she gave him another look smirking slightly before turning around again. She only nodded her head continue to walk a head. Did she not enjoy his name, “I can change it-” she looked over at him once, making him blush the more she smirked. He couldn’t help but to look at her as she walked in front of him .She was so...mysterious. The way she didn’t mind his own attitude made him wonder how she came almost un-susceptible to it. He ran up to her slowly, “Hey” he touched her slightly on her shoulder. She turned to look at him cocking her head curious. That’s when he stopped himself for a good few seconds realizing that she most likely wasn’t to fairly interested in trying to agree with him,”… you know never mind, I was getting to cocky” he heaved. 

Toadette let out a laugh as they continued walking,”Oh, I’m not ignoring you. I was just thinking about somethings.” She looked up at the sky, seemly having an idea,”I was just thinking… maybe we should go somewhere out of the Mushroom Kingdom and Darklands for a while, you know? Somewhere fun” this suddenly made Bowser Jr’s tail in interest. A vacation? Gosh that was something he could get behind,”Yeah I was thinking Isl-”

“Anywhere but Isle Delfino” Junior replied, “My presence isn’t allowed there to well” Toadette suddenly cocked her head in confusion. Which then made him start to wonder, did _ she not know about his past to well? _ He shut his eyes once he saw her mouth open slightly knowing she was going to ask the old question..

“Well why not?” she asked right on as he expected. Bowser Jr opened his eyes again, before shaking his head. He could of told her right there and then, but that would involve him having to take out his magic paint brush and then to sit down and explain everything, 

“It’s a long story...” he replied. This only peaked her interest more. She leaned closer to him wanting to know about it. He sighed. Gripping the egg he was carrying slightly, “Ok I know that look on your face you’re curious huh?” he asked. She nodded her head. She would find out soon enough, but today was not the day for it he thought to himself,”Oh just give it a bit till you get to know me a bit more” he giggled. 

Toadette suddenly separated a bit further from him, this time a bit worried, “what is that supposed to mean?” her voice in a pitch tone of worry. He laughed throwing the egg he was holding up in the air before catching it with his hands. Toadette walking back a bit in fear. He assumed it had to do with him throwing the egg, which was probably understandable considering he could miss at any second and smash the thing right on the ground. 

He lifted his head slightly seeing her house just up a head, knowing this he decided it would be a perfect time to go off topic, “well, besides that if you want to go somewhere I’m totally down!” he blushed, successfully making her switch topics. He drew closer to her as she suddenly had an idea.

She jumped up excitedly, “Oh, oh, what about New Donk City?” she asked Bowser Jr only giggled. He had only heard of New Donk from his dad a few times. Mostly when he told him about the time he tried to marry Princess Peach, it was one of the many lands plumber boy had to past in order to stop the marriage from taking place. From what he was told the city was huge and if he ever decided to take it over someday it had all the compartments to build almost anything. 

He could feel his face start to grin, “I’ve never been there. But gosh could you imagine how many machine parts we could get?” he replied Toadette letting out a slight giggle at his idea. She looked over near to the beginning of her house. He could tell by the way she seemed excited, she most definitely wanted to go on this vacation she decided to plan.

As they neared her house. Bowser Jr tightened his grip onto the egg he was holding as Toadette made her way up the few steps into the door. Junior looked down at his feet taking a few steps inside, noticing Toad staring up at the both of them from the couch he was sitting,”oh my gosh, you actually did it...” he fumbled looking at the egg in hand. He noticed Toadette joyfully grabbing a blanket and then walking up to Junior happily.

She grabbed both of his hands wrapping the egg around the blanket as most as she could,”yup,this is gonna be our very first minion” she smiled. Toad only letting out a sigh. Junior could tell by the way his sigh was that he wasn’t to fond of this egg. However he really didn’t care, he was gonna prove him wrong and that this was a fantastic idea. With theses thoughts in mind Toadette had now suddenly reached out her hands to grab a hold of it. Bowser Jr was still pretty hesitant however, he didn’t know to well if she was gonna be-able to hold it. She suddenly tilted her head continuously lifting her arms up, making him sigh and slowly give it to her after some thought.He could tell she was so excited about it as she walked over to her friend letting him take a look at it,”see? isn’t it cute” she laughed with a smile on her face. Toad only looked at the egg with most confusion and disgust. Junior feeling his tail lift up slightly in a bit of a panic as Toad pushed it away from his face. Toadette pulled it back in shock,”is something wrong?” she asked her voice suddenly saddened by Toad’s rejection. He only nodded his head.

“Oh it’s nothing” he replied rolling his eyes in clear concern for the both of them, “Do you even have any idea where you’re going to put it to keep it safe?” Bowser Jr could tell by Toad’s attitude he really wasn’t confident in the both of them. None the less Toadette ignored his attitude,

“I think with me!” her face glittering with glee. Toad could only nod his head. Junior could tell in his heart that he hoped Toadette was doing the right thing. Come to think of it, it made him start to think,”what if she  _ thinks the same thing?” _ he thought. He shook his head, trying to erase that thought. 

He suddenly perked up his tail when he noticed Toadette start to walk towards her bedroom. She turned her head slight looking at him before entering the room completely,”Toadette-” Bowser Jr said before she interrupted him,

“We can’t stay here for long though Toad!” her voice got louder. Toad tilting his head slightly at Junior. The boy’s jumping at the same time at the sudden heard of a few crashing noises and stuff being moved around. Bowser Jr couldn’t help but to let out a small  _ cluttered and full of stuff just like my own bedroom, He _ thought. Toad lifted his jaw to speak, but he shut it instantly the moment he saw Toadette come back out with what appeared to be a brief case on her right arm and the egg around her left. Her eye’s glittered with excitement as she looked up her bestfriend, “Junior and I are going to New Donk City for the next few weeks”

Junior let out a small chirp,”already?” he whispered quietly. Did she not think maybe they should plan their trip just a bit more before going? Then again… it would make it harder for His dad and Kamek to track him down here in the Mushroom Kingdom…beiside’s going somewhere he didn’t know of before sounded like fun!

Toad on the other hand seemed to be in disbelief,”New Donk City??? Toadette! You can’t just leave your guard duty to go somewhere else! That is just against castle code!” Junior could tell he was starting to freak out. Toadette only began to laugh,

“Oh silly, I’m just taking a break from that. Besides! The castle is in perfectly good hands with Bowser Jr with me Bowser and Kamek are gonna be to busy looking for him to kidnap Peach again. She looked up at Junior for a few seconds. Who felt a bit of an itch in his throat. While she was correct-they would be more focused on finding him, there would be a chance that his dad would give up on trying to find him and just try to take over himself. He didn’t think his dad exactly would, but if he did-that would be a mess in a half to explain. 

Toad on the other hand seemed to have an insane anxiety problem as he walked around for a few seconds circling and seemly mumbling a few words. This made Junior cock his head, was he made? frustrated? Worried? All three??? Toad finally stopped after a few seconds before looking over at Toadette,”Look I love you as a best friend, and I think you’re the most kindest and cutest girl I know of. But lately I’ve been questioning your actions. I think maybe you should stay here for just a bit long-”Toadette only let out a small chuckle before heading over to Bowser Jr with her luggage.

Junior only raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her dress,”Thanks for your kind words, but I think I can make a decision for myself” Bowser Jr shocked as she used her left hand to motion him towards the door,”I’m going before it gets way to late in the day” she giggled. Bowser Jr couldn’t help but to let out a dry heave before nodding his head at Toad, only allowing himself to turn around slowly and open the door for Toadette. 

He didn’t think it was exactly a good idea to go this early, and neither did Toad. But at this point there was no stopping her she was gonna go rather he liked it or not and he couldn’t just stay in the Mushroom Kingdom without her. It wasn’t like Toad would show him around,”I’ll see you in a bout two weeks buddy!” she shouted at her friend. Toad only having his hands together in between his waist, seemly concerned for her. It made Bowser Jr feel a drop in his stomach, watching her leave her friend like that as if it was nothing. Well…. He supposed he should consider himself hypocritical leaving his dad and Kamek behind to be with Toadette was kind of just as bad. 

He didn’t know what Toad was feeling, but he knew it wasn’t a good one as he looked as if he was going into tears,”stay safe” he said before shutting the door behind him.Junior looked at the door for a few seconds as Toadette continued to wonder off.It made him curious if she even knew what she was doing… 

“Toadette?” he asked 

“Yes, honey” 

“Don’t call me that” she had a smug face like she knew that was gonna annoy him. He let out a slight growl ignoring her behavior,”I wanted to ask you, do you know exactly where we are staying in New Donk City? I mean if you’re expecting me to pay for a hotel room every night for a significant amount of coins I will march right back to the Darklands-” his voice was fainted out by her letting out a laugh with a giggle,

“Ahaha, don’t worry I would never make you pay that many coins!” She suddenly stopped walking adjusting the egg in her left hand as she dropped the hanger that was holding her brief case. Bowser Jr cocking his head as she opened one of the zippers and grabbed a hold of what seemed to be a key,”Captain, told me that I could always hang in his extra apartment if I ever came back to go treasure tracking around that area and needed a place to stay” well to Bowser Jr, that seemed to make sense! Whatever got them there for free.

As Toadette showed him the key he couldn’t help to notice what appeared to be a red piece of fabric hanging around where she took the key out of. His tail perked up in interest as he made his way towards it,”What is this?” he asked curiously picking it up from the place that was holding it. Toadette cheeks turning a slight redish pink as she backed away slightly,

“Ah that? that’s just bandanna I use for treasure tracking, nothing special” she chucked. Bowser Jr now suddenly having a smirk to his face as he turned around back to stare at her,”I don’t know if you’ve ever seen me with my treasure tracking outfit but I don’t really wear like how you with yours.”This only made him peak his intrest more. A bandanna-of course wasn’t that special, not to most people anyways. But to him it could be used as a way to symbolize that she may have interest in working in a similar type army as him. It would be nice to see her wearing it on the daily,

“Well why not?” he asked slowly approaching her,”My dad gave me this one that he used to wear all the time when he was a kid… of course I kind of… ruined it by scribbling on it but that besides the point! Maybe you should wear it without the uniform, you know to show that you do more things than just protect the Mushroom Kingdom” Toadette gasped, Junior hoping those words were the right choice of his,

“I mean I don’t know...I do already like my own outfit...” Junior didn’t seem to like her response to that… hmm maybe putting it on her by himself was a better idea. He approached her much closer this time, grabbing her right arm and giving it a slight squeeze to give it a good grip with his hand,”HEY-” she yelled. He let out a shush noise out of his mouth. Any louder and the toad would make it look like he was about to kidnap her or something, and that was the last thing he needed.

He used his left hand to wrap a part of it around her neck, letting go of her right arm and starting to tie from behind,”hold still so I can do this for you” his hesitant feeling becoming obvious the more his hands kept slipping through, Toadette pulling herself back towards him slightly as he tied it once,”Just got to...” he tied it into a knot” there we go!” he chucked patting it down to make sure it was stable enough to where it wouldn’t fall off. Toadette slowly turned around looking down at her bandanna the thing going down to her stomach, only making Bowser Jr have a wider grin to his face as she grabbed it slightly tilting her head before smiling.

She picked up her brief cases handle again,”I’ll wear it for a while and see how I like it” she giggled taking off once again. Bowser Jr couldn’t help but to blush as he noticed how much she seemed to not mind wearing it, it make him question how much more she would be willing to try new things;or maybe even try a different bandanna entirely.His trace of thought was sudden disturbed as Toadette gasped, “OH! Junior it’s the first warp pipe we have to take!” He bounced back in shock,

“D-did you say warp pipe?” he asked so then, New Donk City must have not been in the Mushroom Kingdom like he had thought. Toadette let out a laugh,

“Well duh? it’s not like we can grab a hold of the Odyssey and transport there at fast speed like Mario can. Come on you know since your dad tried marrying peach all those years ago you should know that they’ve since built new warp pipes to the city” She jumped up against it,”Follow me, this leads to _ Twinsy Tropics _ , from there we can get into another pipe” Bowser Jr looked over to his side, seeing Toad’s house now super far away. It would be his only chance to change his mind about actually wanting to do this. Toadette dropped her briefcase before looking up at him,”What’s wrong?” she asked curious noticing his hand on his stomach.

He only turned his head back. He had to be an adult, and go out there and do what interested him the most, he just hoped they were making the right choice,”Nothing….” 


End file.
